Dark Eyes
by Frigg
Summary: Just a simple love story the story of how I visualise how Lothíriel and Éomer met and fell in love seen from Lothíriel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is chapter one of the longest story, I have ever written about Lothíriel and Éomer. It is seen from Lothíriel's point of view, telling the story of how she came to meet the young King of Rohan. The story is complete and I will be posting the chapters so that the story ends before Christmas. To you it may seem as if you have seen similar stories before, but I assure you; it is a Frigg-original; the idea was originally conceived looking at the beautiful mountains around Twizel in the South Island of New Zealand, and most of it was written during the summer. 

Of course, I do not own any of the main characters – as usual I just borrow them every once in a while. I hope you like it …. If not? Well, I can live with that --- I liked writing it!

Frigg

DARK EYES Just a Simple Love Story …… 

**Chapter One**

I was tending to a wounded soldier of Gondor, when I saw her being carried into the Houses of Healing. That is, my first thought was that it was a very young, beardless boy – much too young to be in armour, much too young to be fighting but then I realised that it was a young woman, dressed as a man. If this came as a surprise to me, I certainly had no time to mull over it. She was unconscious, apparently unscathed; only her left arm seemed maimed. Like my cousin she was pale and still, burning from a strange fever. Her brow was covered in sweat and her face with blood and dirt.

"Where can we put her?" the men, who carried her, asked. I pointed towards a small dais in the room, where there was one free cot. I dried my hands on my apron; they were full of blood and did not contribute much to the state of my apron; it was dirty and blood stained to a degree, where you could not see its original colour.

I dried the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand and went over to wash my hands in a small basin. I was exhausted; like the other healers I had been working for neigh on two days without any sleep, and still the wounded kept coming in. I sighed – we had no choice but to carry on, rest was a privilege that we could not allow ourselves.

I walked up to the men and helped them place her on the cot; she was a woman and propriety would demand that she should have been placed in a separate room, but there was none to find – and besides who would care in this situation? So many wounded were being brought in from the Pelennor Fields and from the city. Young men, older men; men of Gondor and others – tall, fair-skinned men with long hair most of them blonde; the Rohirrim that had come to the help of Gondor when things looked most desperate. Most of them had terrible wounds, some were maimed for life – and there were men, women and children from the city. Some we could help, some we could not; we could only hold their hands when they drew their last breath or close their eyes, because they had already left this world. The stench of blood and screams from the dying and wounded filled the air; young soldiers crying for their mothers, children for their parents.

The woman was obviously from Rohan; I could tell from her armour; it looked like the armour of the others from her country. With the help of another healer, I removed her chainmail and laid her to rest on the cot. I asked a young rider, who was leaning against the wall nearby, his blonde hair matted with blood and dirt and he was cradling a severely wounded arm. "Who is she?" I was removing the leather tunic she wore under the chainmail. "Is it customary for the Rohirrim to let their women ride to war?"

"No, my Lady," he replied, "We do not know how she had come here. It is the lady Éowyn; she is the niece of Théoden King." I saw in his eyes the despair and the sorrow that he felt.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a soldier also dressed in the armour of Rohan, but notably of some rank rushing in, looking wildly about him as if he was looking for somebody – and when he recognised the woman; he hurried over and knelt silently by the side of the cot. I was busy drying the blood, sweat and dirt of her face and making her as comfortable on the cot as I could and therefore did not look directly at him.

"Is she – is she alive? What is wrong with her?" A deep, raspy voice asked. Still without looking up at him, I replied. "Yes, she is, but what ails her I do not know – I am no skilled healer. I will fetch one to look at her as soon as I am ready here."

No, I was no skilled healer; I truly wished I had been, but I was learning as I went along – and the weeks here had given me some knowledge although I had none prior from home. And as to how I had ended up here? I had followed my father and two of my brothers to Minas Tirith. My second-oldest brother Erchirion had stayed in Belfalas as regent when my father, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth and my brothers Elphir and Amrothos went to war. I had wanted to go with my father – to help out where I could. Arms I could not wield, but I would not stay back. I was sure that Dol Amroth would not be far safer than Gondor ---- and if the armies of Gondor could not defeat the Dark Lord, it would matter little where I was – and I wanted to be with my father.

_Our mother had died when I was only six, leaving us motherless with a father, who would have succumbed to grief, had he not had four children. _

My father and brothers had fought with the Swan Knights in Minas Tirith and on the Pelennor – and I had offered my help at the Houses of Healing – what little help I could render, I would. Although a princess of the realm, I was used to putting in an effort; my father had seen to that. He would never have permitted me to become just a spoilt princess. I had received the same education as my brothers besides the more ordinary female skills I had learned.

During the siege and subsequent attack on the city, even the Houses of Healing had been attacked and almost run over by Sauron's hordes. We had fought them off, closing the heavy doors to them and our archers had held them at bay until the Army of the Dead sweeping through the besieged city had rescued us. I could not wield a sword, nor a bow – it was not considered proper that women could wield weapons, but nevertheless I had been able to fight off and kill a couple of the beasts using the dagger, which my oldest brother had given me before the siege for protection or to kill myself – if ………… this ordeal had left me shaken, but I could not afford to be panicking when so many needed our efforts.

I awoke from my thoughts by the sound of a hoarse voice. "Mistress, then find a skilled healer – now! She is my sister; she is all that I have left in this world ……." His voice was commanding, but full of despair and broke slightly at the end of the sentence. I turned to look at the man, who spoke – and looked into the darkest eyes, I had ever seen – at least in a man with such other colouring – fair skin and blond hair.

He was tall, taller than my brothers and my father, and well built – and looked like any other rider of Rohan. His blonde hair was shoulder-length, dirty and wind-tangled at the moment, and a short, scruffy beard, a little darker than his hair, covered his chin. His face was tanned, probably from spending a lot of time outdoors, although presently it was covered with dirt and blood, as was his armour. Obviously also he came directly from the Pelennor Fields.

His eyes were pleading as he looked at me. "I will see what I can do," I said. I turned from him and ran to find Ioreth, one of the female healers. I knew that she was presently tending to my cousin.

My cousin, the Steward of Gondor since the demise of his father and the untimely death of his older brother Boromir, had been badly wounded in a suicide attempt to recapture Osgiliath – ordered by his father, Denethor, the brother-in-law of my father as he had married my father's sister, Finduilas. Finduilas died when Faramir was only five. My most precious cousin, always gentle and caring, now lying unconscious smitten by a most fatal fever it seemed – just as the young woman, I had just left.

"Ioreth!" I called out, "I need your help!" The old woman came from the room, where my cousin was lying.

"Do not shout, young lady. I am right here. What is it?" she inquired. Ioreth knew who I was, but treated everybody equally. Indeed, in the Houses of Healing, no rank counted.

"They just brought in a young woman. She is unconscious, and she needs the attendance of a skilled healer. Her brother is with her – and she is all that he has left in this world. We must help her," I explained.

Ioreth hurried to the large room and up to the dais where we had placed the young woman. Her brother sat by her side, watching her with empty eyes. He looked, as if he had been crying. Tears had made tracks in the dirt on his face, but he did not seem to care.

Ioreth examined the young woman. I could tell from her face, that she, too, was surprised that also women went to war, but soon her face returned to the usual thoughtful look. "Her arm I can surely heal, but what else ails her I cannot. It is the same fever as the Lord Faramir. I wish that we had a king in Gondor; they say that the hands of the king are the hands of a healer." She shook her head.

It was almost dark now. The candles and oil lamps had been lit, casting a dim and soft light over the many wounded – and on the face of the rider who still sat by his sister's bed, looking out into the room with empty eyes. As I went to and fro I sometimes sensed his gaze upon me, but he said nothing – and he always turned his gaze to his sister when I looked up. Only once did I catch his eyes, thoughtful and full of pain.

The White Wizard came silently into the room, he stood by the door looking at the spectacle with great sadness in his eyes. Apparently no one but I seemed to notice his presence. I went up to him and put a hand on his arm.

He looked up and acknowledged me with a tired smile. "Princess – you here?" He looked at me. "Although you do not look much like a princess at the moment," he said taking in my appearance – for work I had done the same outfit as the other healers, a simple grey woollen dress and the apron, and braided my waist length dark hair and covered it with a scarf. He nodded towards the young woman. "How is she – and how is your cousin?"

"I do not know, Mithrandir. The fever burns in them, and we can do nothing to quench it, let alone get them to wake from it."

The old wizard sighed. "I wish Aragorn was here."

A man in a hooded cloak, who had also just entered the room, now removed his hood. "I am here, Gandalf," he said, moving up to the young woman. He removed his cloak altogether and knelt down by the side of the cot. He cast a look at the young man sitting by the bedside and I heard him say softly, "Éomer."

The young man lifted his head and looked into the other man's eyes. He nodded. "I did not know, Aragorn – I did not know. If I had, I would have ……" I then saw the man called Aragorn lay his hand on the woman's brow; he closed his eyes and whispered some words in Elvish – but it must have been some ancient kind of Elvish; I did not understand it, and my Sindarin was fluent.

Then he looked up at Ioreth. "Do you know whether Athelas – kingsfoil - is to be found in the houses?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I do not know, my Lord."

"But I do," I intervened, "just the other day I helped the head warden make an inventory of our supplies of herbs and remedies and I noticed some old and dried Athelas leaves in the supply room – will that do, my Lord?"

The man, they called Aragorn, nodded. "Yes, they will do."

I ran out of the door to the supply room and fetched the jar, which contained the Athelas and brought it back. In the meantime, a bowl of boiling water had been fetched and now Aragorn crushed some of the dried leaves into the bowl. At once a soothing and healthy fragrance filled the air, and seemingly all felt curiously revived.

Aragorn put his hand on the woman's brow again and called her name repeatedly. _Éowyn_. He again spoke in Elvish and removed his hand.

Ioreth felt the woman's brow. "Her fever has gone, but why is she still unconscious?"

The young woman's brother – Éomer his name apparently was – looked up at Aragorn, who shook his head. "I have tried to call her back, but she keeps slipping from me. I cannot do it. Éomer, you try – you she knows and loves."

The young soldier looked at Aragorn with his dark, passionate eyes. "She loved you from first she saw you, my Lord; I am sure of that, and I knew that she was sad when you left by the Paths of the Dead, but I cannot understand why she would chose this way – I tried to dissuade her …..."

Aragorn looked at Éomer and said in a sad voice. "In me, she loves only a shadow and a thought, but you she truly loves. Call her back, Éomer."

Éomer knelt down beside his sister and, taking her hand, he called: "Éowyn, Éowyn, come back to me; fight the black shadow. You are all that I have left in this world, please Éowyn." His voice was hoarse and filled with grief. I felt strangely moved; it was obvious that these two had suffered great losses in their lives, I could tell from the young man's voice, it held all the pain of grief.

And – suddenly the young woman drew a sharp breath and opened her eyes. She looked at her brother as if in disbelief and said in a sad voice. "The dark shadow – is gone. Éomer, uncle is dead."

"I know, sister." The young man lifted his sister up in a tight embrace, crushing her against him. A dry sob escaped him. Aragorn patted his shoulder, and turned towards Ioreth.

"Are there others like her?"

Ioreth nodded. "Aye, my Lord – the young steward is lying in the houses; we have attended to his wounds, but we cannot wake him from this feverish sleep."

"Show me the way; all the lady Éowyn now needs is rest – and to be with her brother." Aragorn smiled. We led him to the room, where my cousin was lying – and Aragorn performed the same miracle with my cousin. He called my cousin's name several times and he awoke and looked straight into Aragorn's eyes.

– And then he said the most peculiar thing: "You called me, my Lord. What does my king command?" Aragorn smiled at him and said, "just rest and get well, Steward." He rose and left the room, remarking that others might need his help. He worked all night, healing the sick and the wounded.

"My king?" I looked at Ioreth. She had watched the spectacle with a knowing smile. "So it is true," she said, "the king will return – and they say by the hands of a healer, you shall know the true king."

Gandalf chuckled, "You do not know, how right you are, old woman."

I went to sit at Faramir's bedside. "Cousin, how come you are here?" he asked when he saw me.

"Father brought me; I thought that I could be of some use here." I smiled, "I am pleased to see you awake." I sat with him for a while until he got tired and fell asleep and then left him to carry on with my other duties. It was close to morning, and none of us had gotten any rest nor sleep for many days. Strangely enough, I felt elated and rested. Could it be the influence of the Athelas?

Passing the alcove, where Éowyn had been moved to and where we had been able to provide a real bed, I heard her brother's voice calling me. "Mistress, I must go to an important council, and I do not like that my sister should be left alone," he said, "will you watch over her; she is sleeping peacefully now – but if she awakes, she might need attendance." His dark eyes looked solemnly at me and looking at him in the pale morning light, I realised that I had not really seen how handsome he was – under the dirt and blood on his face. I wondered briefly, how he would look when his hair and face were clean.

"I promise," I said, "I will take good care of her. She must be awfully brave to ride with the men into battle." He nodded silently to me, casting me a solemn look from his dark eyes and left the room. I looked after him – in his stride you could see that he was a warrior – purposeful, determined and strong, his shoulders and back straight and his head held high. But that was natural as he was of royal blood; I remembered that the young rider of Rohan had told me that Éowyn was the niece of the king ….

As the door closed behind him, I awoke from my reverie and went about my duties, rolling bandages and finding clean bed linen. Two hours or more went by in this fashion. I was sitting by Éowyn's bed, rolling some bandages when she opened her eyes, looking at me without comprehension.

"Where – where am I? And my brother …… Éomer, where is he?"

"You are at the Houses of Healing – and your brother had to leave; he was called to a council." I said. "It is good to see you awake." I felt her brow; the fever seemed gone and there was a brighter look in her eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I cannot lie here --- I must get up. My uncle ….., my brother ……. I must get out of here; I need to – I cannot stay." She struggled to get up, but was still too weak to do so.

I pressed her back in the pillows. "You cannot get up; you have been gravely ill; you still are. I can get the warden of the houses and have him explain it, but he will most certainly not allow you to leave," I said determinedly.

She looked at me with her grey-blue eyes. _Oddly enough – her brother's eyes are so dark …_ I shook my head – _really, Lothíriel_. "If the warden will not allow it; I need to speak to someone with authority. Is there not a steward of Gondor?" She was obviously somebody, who would not settle for a no – she did not faze me, however.

"Yes, the Steward of Gondor is present in the houses, but he is a patient here just like you, and I do not know whether he is well enough to talk to you," I said in a firm voice.

She nodded. "Fetch him; I need to talk to him! – Or if he cannot come to me, take me to him."

_Commandeering, eh? _I shook my head and went to my cousin's room. I was astonished to find him up, sitting in a high-backed chair by the window with a small table in front of him on which a number of scrolls were placed.

"You should not be up yet, you have been gravely ill, but stubborn, you always were, cousin!" I said. He turned towards me. "Not as stubborn as you, dear Lothy, and I have work to do now that my father is no longer here, and so many need me."

Mithrandir had told Faramir as gently as possible what had happened to his father. I had been there and I could see how much it had affected him. However, Faramir had always been braver than his father had believed – almost more brave than Boromir in some ways and he had always hidden his feelings well.

Now he embraced me. He still seemed pale and worn, but seemingly wanted to take up his duties even though he could hardly have recovered in the short span of time since Aragorn called him back to life. I found this to be very typical of Faramir, duty before all.

I explained the situation to him and he smiled – a sad little smile. "If you think that I can be of any help, I most certainly will go to her, if you will help me." I called another helper and we supported him, as he was certainly not able to walk on his own. _Indeed, very typical of my youngest cousin, he would rather die that let anybody down._

We led him to Éowyn's bedside, where he sat down, and moved away to let them talk. They did so at length. Apparently, Faramir succeeded in persuading her to stay - his gentle ways were really very convincing - _you always were exceptional at convincing people, cousin, except for your father, _I thoughtand at the end of the conversation I even saw her smiling shyly at him – and blushing like a very young girl.

I could see the sweat beads on Faramir's forehead and also noticed the slight wincing of pain on his face, and I therefore went up to them, nudging Faramir to leave. "Please, cousin, you should be back in bed, you are still weak. I am sure that the lady will grant you that?" I looked at Éowyn. She nodded. She, too, was tired, I could tell. So I summoned a couple of maile helpers and had them lead Faramir back to his room.

I turned back to lady Éowyn. "How do you feel about something to eat and drink now, my Lady – and then perhaps some rest?"

She smiled at me, an apologetic smile. "Thank you for bringing the steward to me and forgive me for shouting so at you; a vile habit inherited from my Rohirric ancestry – and something, which I share with my brother. Yes, please. I would very much like something to eat, if that is possible?"

I nodded and went to fetch some broth and some fresh water. She tried to sit up and eat on her own, but failed; she was still weak. I helped her to sit up, arranged the pillows behind her back to support her and sat down by her bedside to help her eat. She smiled. "A good thing that Lord Faramir persuaded me to stay here; I do not think that I would have been able to wield a sword after all, let alone get up on a horse. Both you and he were right."

"Presently the fighting has ceased, and we won the day, did you not know?" I remarked.

She smiled back. "Yes, but the Dark Lord is not yet overturned, is he?"

"No," I shook my head solemnly. "He is not, and we still have to fight; it is not over."

She looked at me. "The steward – lord Faramir – told me that you are his cousin, and the daughter of Prince Imrahil, but you do not look as ….."

"Royalty? Yes, it is so. I am the Princess of Dol Amroth ----- although I may not look it."

"And I ordered you about," she smiled weakly.

"So did your brother, but he too was excused; he did not know who I was either." I smiled back at her. "I do not mind; I am here to help out, not because I am a princess. Here I am just another helper, rank nor birth count here."

I fed her the last of the broth, and she leaned back in the pillows. "Did you talk to my brother? He must have left while I slept," she asked.

"Yes, he sat by your bedside all night – until he was called away to meet with the other captains. He asked me to sit with you." I said as I put the bowl and the other utensils on a table and sat down at her bedside again. We talked for while, until the door to the hall opened and through it came a person, who was well known to me.

"Father!" I exclaimed. "Oh, it is truly wonderful to see you – how are Elphir and Amrothos?" I embraced Ada fiercely.

"They are fine, my daughter. Only minor scratches." Father looked smilingly at me – and at Éowyn, who was sitting back in her pillows. "I am pleased to see you looking better, lady Éowyn," he said, "I trust that my daughter is looking well after you?"

Éowyn nodded. "Indeed, my Lord – both your daughter and your nephew," she said.

I heard a surprised sound coming from behind my father – and realised that it came from the young rider, who apparently had been accompanying my father. _Why?_

Father looked from me to him – and back. "I presume that you have already met my daughter, Éomer. But --- it seems to me that you have not been properly introduced."

I could see that he quite enjoyed the situation._ He would, wouldn't he? At times he is actually worse than Amrothos. _

"Lothy, my dear – this is – as you know – the brother of the Lady Éowyn, Éomer – the next king of Rohan, and Éomer, this is my daughter the Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth – mostly called Lothy."

Éomer bowed to me and kissed my hand. "Princess …" he stammered, "I am sorry, I did not know – if I had I would never have presumed to order you about, as I did."

"It is quite all right, my Lord … that is what I am here for ….." and then it occurred to me, "King of Rohan – ooh, I am so sorry, Your Majesty ---- I only took you for a soldier." Even though I had gathered that he was the nephew of the king, it had never occurred to me that he could have been anything but a soldier although of some rank; had I not heard that Théoden King had a son?

He laughed a little. "But that is what I am, Princess – a soldier. King is something that I have only just become --- at the death of my uncle on the battlefield. Please do not apologise."

I curtsied and left the room with my father, still feeling a bit embarrassed – both by the fact that this young man had turned out to be a king, and by the fact that my father seemed to be enjoying this awkward little encounter very much. Éomer stayed with his sister.

I tucked my arm under my father's as we walked along, and rejoiced that both he and my brothers were all right.

I did get to hear a lot about Éomer from my brothers – and my father. They told me the story of the arrival of the Rohirrim on the hill above the Pelennor at dawn two days ago. How everybody had been elated by the sound of their horns and the thunder of several thousand hooves across the field. I remembered hearing the horns, but I had not known from whence the sound came. At the time we had been busy fighting off the invaders and protecting the wounded in the Houses of Healing.

They told me of the bravery of the king of Rohan – and of his nephew, Éomer – the Third Marshal of the Mark, who had brought about, single-handedly, the fall of two of the mighty beasts, the Mumakil. They also told me the story of his sister, the White Lady of Rohan, who had killed the Witch King and his fell beast to protect her uncle, only helped by a small hobbit.

Unfortunately, the king had died from the injuries he had suffered when his horse fell on him. Éomer had found him and received the royal banner from his uncle. He had been hailed by his dying uncle as the new king of Rohan and had thrown himself into the fight with all the defiance and despair of a grieving man. My brothers told of him hoisting his sword in the air before he and his men scattered the Southron forces.

Éomer had met with Aragorn on the field and together they had fought off the last remnants of the enemy forces on the Pelennor. Then Éomer had planted the banner of Rohan in the ground right beside the Swan banner, which my father had planted in the ground, and had then found his sister on the battlefield among the dead. Suffering from shock and despair, he had believed her dead, but father and lord Aragorn had found out that she was not and had had her taken to the Houses of Healing – "and the rest you know," father said.

I nodded; all this was wondrous and I could not help thinking that all this had happening while I had been busy at the houses. I also wondered about Éomer; he must be some man to elicit this admiration from my brothers, who were formidable warriors themselves. Then I awoke from another bout of reverie and asked, "Ada, is lord Aragorn really the lost king of Gondor? Ioreth believes that it is so. She says that by the hands of a healer, you shall know the true king. Faramir believes it, too."

Father nodded, "He is; he wields Andúril, the Sword that was Broken, the sword of Elendil reforged and he wears the Ring of Barahir. He commanded the Army of the Dead, none but the heir of Isildur could do this. Indeed, he truly is Isildur's heir; the hope of the forces of light in the battle against Sauron."

My brothers looked solemnly at me. I could tell that there was something that they were not telling me. And father as well. I waited – but they said nothing. Then I spoke. "I know that there is something that you are not telling me. I know that the Dark Lord is far from defeated, please let me know – what is happening?"

My father put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes – the sea-blue eyes with shades of green, which they say, are so like my mothers.

"Lothy, darling. We are setting out for the Black Gate – the united armies of Gondor and Rohan. We have to do it; we must help the Ringbearer in his quest. Aragorn has devised a plan to lure out Sauron and we must all go."

"All?" I choked, a sickening feeling spreading in my body.

"Yes, all – we must muster all the strength that we can …., though we are far outnumbered. I believe that Éomer is telling his sister this as we speak."

"When – when will you be leaving?" I whispered. My oldest brother Elphir put an arm around me. "In three days, little sister; when we have mustered all that we can. We cannot linger; Sauron's forces will overtake us if we do not act."

I sank down on a chair. I had feared this – and known this. The Battle of the Pelennor had not been the last; a more fearful battle waited. Then I rose.

"I must go back to the Houses tomorrow; tonight I will be with you – and tomorrow night – but every hand is still needed in the Houses of Healing. I am sure that many of those, who are still there – be they Gondorian, Swan knights or Rohirrim will want to go, even if they have to crawl on their knees."

My father nodded – no more was said of this and the four of us went to dinner. We spent a quiet night together, talking about everything besides war.

Next morning saw me back in the Houses of Healing. As I had predicted, most of the men, who had not been badly wounded but were still recovering, wanted to get up and march with their comrades to the Black Gate.

During the days that proceeded their departure, I had occasion to meet Éomer when he came to see his men – or his sister, and I spoke with him – although very briefly - on those occasions. I also got the opportunity to introduce him to my cousin. Faramir and I were sitting on a bench in the garden, talking quietly. He told me that he had been seeing more of Éowyn, and of how much he admired her. I suspected that they were getting along quite well – but how could she not like this gentle, handsome and kind man that Faramir was.

I also suspected as much from the flush in the shield maiden's cheeks when I mentioned that I knew that she had been spending some time with my cousin. And I saw from the light in her eyes when she spoke of him that the admiration was mutual.

Éomer had been visiting his sister and was now apparently returning to the camp. I called out to him as he was passing us, wanting to introduce the two men to each other.

They took an instant liking to each other, I could tell right away. For some reason, it pleased me that it was so.

Faramir was called away by Beregond to look into some matter and he took politely leave of us. I caught a glint in his eye as he watched me – and the king. Something seemed to amuse him greatly; perhaps the way I reacted around Éomer? I could not take my eyes off him, I was constantly flushing and I felt as twittering as a very young girl. _He must think me bereaved of a brain_, I thought and cursed quite un-ladylike to myself.

Éomer did look quite as handsome as I had imagined that he would under all the dirt and blood when first I saw him at his sister's bedside. He obviously had washed his hair, which now was golden as ripe wheat, and combed the wind knots out of it. His eyes were hazel, I ascertained – now that they were not darkened by grief and anguish, with tiny green flecks in them.

We walked for a while in the garden, talking about little things – as though by mutual consent we did not speak of what awaited. I found that I had never felt so alive – or so relaxed around a young man. Being the sister of the princes of Dol Amroth, I had constantly been surrounded by young men – most of them handsome and entertaining to a certain extent, and had never wanted for dance partners or cavaliers to escort me, but I had never met anybody, who intrigued me as the young king of Rohan did.

Even these few moments – brief as they may be – left me with a sense that something was happening between us; something which had begun already the moment we saw each other for the first time; a wordless, inexplicable attraction between two people with no prior knowledge of each other – and I felt that who we were would have made no difference at all. Even though, to be honest, we might have faced some difficulties if he had, indeed, only been a rider of Rohan – or I just a healer's assistant – that little sensible thought did strike me although I dismissed it rapidly. Whyever should this matter? It would only be an issue if indeed we would like to marry – and nothing like that had come up. Indeed, my mind was bereaved of any sense at the moment.

I had heard described that you could fall in love in an instant – just by looking at someone, but could this really be so? It sounded like a fairy tale – but we were not characters in a tale. And the times were perhaps not so that one would – or could - pursue such dreams.

The night before the armies were to leave, I went for a walk along the city walls to gather my thoughts – I had said my goodbyes to my family, embracing my father and my brothers for a long time. I wanted also to go somewhere to cry where nobody saw it; princesses are always expected to be brave – but I did not feel particularly brave that night. Hope faded rapidly.

It was so late that I had not expected meeting anybody, except for the guards, but passing the battlements just outside the Houses of Healing, I spotted a figure standing at the stone balustrade looking out over Pelennor Fields. Éomer – by now I would have recognised him anywhere. He looked very lonely, as he stood there seemingly deep in thoughts, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair flowing in the breeze.

As if by instinct, I walked up to him and put my hand gently on his arm. He jerked, and when he recognised me, he exclaimed, "Princess …."

"Did I disturb your thoughts?"

"Yes, you did actually," he said, a shy grin spreading on his handsome face. "But then they were much too sombre … so I welcome it."

I moved to stand beside him. "You looked so lonely as you were standing here." I said softly.

"And I was; I have just said goodbye to my sister – and I just realised that we are very lonely in the world, she and I – and she will be even more so if I do not get back. I need hope, Princess …" His voice trailed off.

"Then you shall have it," I said – and standing on tiptoes I kissed his bearded cheek softly. He smelled of horses, leather and musk – a very male, but not unpleasant scent. "Think of me and let the thought be your hope. I shall think of you, my Lord."

He took my hand and held it against his cheek; then he kissed the palm. "Thank you, I shall," he whispered softly and released my hand. "I must go now – to my men, I will see you …… when we get back."

"Namarië," I said quietly. I saw him walking down the street towards the gate, towards his camp and his men, and my heart cried as I saw him disappear into the shadows, as my heart cried for my father and my brothers – yes, indeed for all the brave men, who would march out to meet an enemy far beyond their numbers – to fight for the light, for the survival of the people of Middle Earth.

Was it love I felt for him? I did not know yet, how could I, but my heart went out to him because I knew that I might never see him again, although I had spoken of giving him hope.

The next morning I stood high on the battlements watching the Host of the West leaving towards the Black Gate. I saw Aragorn riding in front, and right behind him followed my father, my brothers, Gandalf, the elf Legolas – and Éomer. I saw the white horsetail of his helmet waving softly in the breeze.

I heard voices to the right of me, and when I looked, I saw my cousin and the lady Éowyn standing there watching the same sight I did. I saw my cousin holding Éowyn's hand and I smiled. Then I turned and went to the houses – I needed the distraction that work would give me, otherwise I would go insane waiting.

When the work in the houses of healing did not occupy my time, I spent some of the time of waiting with Éowyn; we sat in the gardens or went for short walks – sometimes alone and sometimes with Faramir, and we spoke of him (when he was not there, of course) – and we spoke of my family and of her brother, her uncle and her cousin. She missed her uncle and cousin greatly, and I could tell even though she tried not to let on that she feared for her brother. Feared that he would not come back to her. We did not speak much of hope or of seeing those we loved again. We could not; it was obvious that it would hurt too much.

We did not speak much of what awaited us if indeed the Army of the West failed; there was no need – and we both knew that it would certainly be death and destruction, so why discuss it in detail?

Thus we waited and waited for news from the Morannon – for days on end, it seemed. Even without the subjects we avoided, we talked a lot, Éowyn and I. We talked about the similarity in our situations – both of royalty, both living in men's worlds.

We had both grown up among men – I with a father and three brothers, she with a brother, a cousin and an uncle. Our mothers had died when we were quite young, leaving us only with a few women – mostly housekeepers and maids – around us, not role models, who could guide and teach us the ways of royalty – and of royal women.

Therefore we were both more accustomed to the male side of the world, and had become independent, outspoken and brave – not exactly the prototype of noblewomen. Not that we were not feminine, but we were perhaps not so wise in the ways of women, especially the women of the court. We were not interested in the intrigues and the gossip that usually followed in the trail of such women. I had met them, of course, but never had much to do with them.

We both loved riding and reading and the great outdoors, we knew of weapons, although I could not wield them as Éowyn could, and of politics. We loved all these things above the usual female activities – sewing and cooking – although none of us were strangers to household work and chores; elderly and severe royal housekeepers had seen to that at least.

We became friends during this time of waiting. My cousin spent as much time as he could with us – when he was not minding his duties as steward, and they were plenty in this time of rebuilding and waiting for our doom.

I rejoiced in seeing the relationship between the two of them bloom. They looked so right together; my handsome, gentle and wise cousin and the beautiful and courageous Lady of Rohan with her long, blonde, wavy hair and the big, grey-blue eyes that warmed more and more to my cousin.

Then at last, when we had almost given up all hope, we saw the light returning to Middle Earth, in the distance we saw the eruption of Mount Doom and the word came: the Ringbearer had fulfilled his quest – the ring of the enemy had been destroyed, the Dark Lord was overthrown – and our loved ones were safe.

Éomer sent a message to his sister asking her to join him at Cormallen, where the armies now rested and celebrated before returning to Minas Tirith, but she was reluctant to go sending word back to her brother that she did not yet feel up to going. I suspected that my cousin was the cause, as the warden had released her from the houses some time ago and she had chosen to stay at her own free will, handing herself into the care of Faramir.

Father had also sent me a message that they were all safe, but he had said nothing of wanting me to go. I suspected that he feared that there would be a little too much frivolous celebration – and knowing my brothers, especially Amrothos, I knew that it would be so. I was quite content, though, staying in Minas Tirith and I still had much to do in the Houses of Healing. Wounded and maimed men were being brought back from the Morannon, and we still had a lot to do with the wounded from the siege of Minas Tirith.

Finally, we received news that the victorious armies would be returning to Minas Tirith shortly – and that Aragorn would claim the throne of the kings of Gondor, which had been empty for so many years. Faramir was busy arranging all the things that went with the celebrations, the rebuilding of the city – and the upcoming coronation of the king.

He was also looking forward to relinquishing the rule of the stewards to the king – but not to the King of Rohan coming back to the city. He had confided in me that he feared that the king would take his sister back to Rohan and that he would never see her again.

"Faramir that will never happen! Once he finds out that you love her – and that she loves you, he will let you marry. He is a good and kind man, I am sure of it; he would not stand in his sister's way." I reassured him – and somehow knew in my heart that it was so.

"If only I could be so confident, but then Éowyn says so as well." He stood for a while looking ahead of him. "I love her, Lothy, and I never thought that I could feel so happy."

"You deserve it, my dear cousin," I said --- and I meant it; his life had not been a happy one. Telling Éowyn about it had really made me realise how sad a life Faramir had had – he had also suffered the loss of a mother at a very early age; his father had treated him abominately and his only support, his older brother Boromir, had died on the quest to destroy the ring. The only thing that showed that my uncle actually loved his son was the despair he had felt when he thought Faramir dead and wanting to burn alive along with his son.

There was no doubt in my mind anymore that Éowyn really and truly had fallen in love with my cousin. I could tell from her eyes when she looked at him – and her voice when she spoke of him. She also deserved to be happy. From what she had told me – and from what I had learned from Éomer, her life had not been full of joy, either.

They were here! They had been spotted and the trumpets rang out from the Tower of Ecthilion. The king was approaching – well, actually the kings – with the victorious armies. Faramir would welcome them at the gate, and then the celebrations that would conclude in the coronation of Aragorn some weeks from now would begin.

Éowyn and I stood together on the battlements overlooking the big gate. But I do believe that we were watching different things. I was first and foremost looking for my father and brothers – and then Éomer, whereas her eyes rested firmly on the young Steward of Gondor, as he welcomed Aragorn to the city of Minas Tirith, relinquishing his staff – and getting it back from Aragorn, who bade him take up the office of steward to the King. I could see the pride in her eyes.

And – there was my father and my brothers. How marvellous they looked, the three Swan Knights in their glittering armour. Three dark-haired, magnificent princes – but I must admit that the person, on whom my eyes rested mostly was a man in red and gold armour, a green cloak with golden trimmings – and a helmet with a white horsehair tail flowing in the wind. Éomer, King of Rohan under the green and white banner of Rohan.

The procession, now including my cousin, rode to the citadel at the upper level of the city and for the first time Aragorn dismounted and stood at the stairs to the king's hall as King of Gondor, although not yet crowned.

Éowyn and I had followed the procession on horseback and now joined the men in the yard. Father opened his arms and I ran right into them. "My daughter," he whispered as he held me close.

After my father, my brothers hugged me, and I curtsied to the king. Aragorn smiled at me; he remembered the girl from the Houses of Healing, I could see that.

Then I turned; Éomer was just releasing his sister from a bear hug, to which the elves and other dignitaries were amused spectators. Faramir was watching them with a gentle smile.

I looked up and Éomer's hazel eyes caught mine. I read astonishment and admiration in them and I knew that I must have looked very different from how he had seen me last. Even on the last occasion that we spoke, I had still only worn the simple dress, which I had worn at the Houses of Healing with my hair in single braid down my back. Now I wore a dress in the sea-blue colour of my country, with a cloak in the same colour adorned with silver and my hair, loose and flowing down my back, was held by two silver combs.

I more sensed than heard the gasp from his lips as he approached my family and me. Looking straight at my father, he inclined his head slightly and then turned to me. He bowed over my hand and kissed it; his lips were warm against my skin and I believe that goose pimples broke out all over me.

"Thank you for bringing me hope, my Lady," he said in his dark, deep voice and his eyes glittered at me.

"I am glad that I could, my Lord," I answered in a whisper.

After the feast where they had placed me beside my father just across the table from Éomer and his sister, the company split up into several smaller groups talking, smoking pipes, and just enjoying life. Éomer came over to me. Éowyn and my cousin had disappeared to the Valar knows where and my brothers and my father were talking with Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits. Gandalf and Aragorn were sitting in high-backed chairs just watching all of this with relaxed faces.

Éomer looked at me, the green flecks dancing in his eyes. "My Lady," he said, "would you care to take a walk in the gardens with me? Few that they may have been, I have sorely missed our conversations when I was away."

I nodded. "Gladly, my Lord. Although you have not missed the company of my family, I hear?" Amrothos had told us over dinner, how he, Elphir and Éomer had managed to win over the dwarf Gimli at a drinking contest one memorable night on the Cormallen.

Éomer laughed softly. "No, my Lady. I did not; your family is really very valuable company. Only, I missed the company of their sister."

We walked for a while; the weather was wonderful. Living through the dark shadows only a few weeks ago, one would not have thought that spring could come with such beauty. I mentioned this to Éomer and he smiled.

We had reached the low garden wall where you could overlook the city and the Pelennor Fields and we stopped there. We sat down on the wall and Éomer turned to me, taking one of my hands in his.

"Princess Lothíriel," he said, "thinking of you and the fact that you would actually be thinking of me gave me hope when we faced the fearsome enemy before the Black Gates. And you must have thought a lot about me." His eyes, now dark as forest pools, looked directly into mine.

"Oh, but I did, my Lord --- far too much at times, I am afraid," I burst out and blushed. "Your Majesty, please excuse me for being so bold."

"Please do not call me that, Lothíriel. I just want to be Éomer right now. But I am glad that you spared your thoughts for me. My little sister certainly seems to have other things on her mind?" He smiled at me and caressed the back of my hand absentmindedly with his thumb.

_Whatever was this? What was happening to me?_ The simple, innocent caress sent a shiver through my body and I blushed profoundly.

Éomer must have noticed my embarrassment, because he let go of my hand – and sent me a rather sheepish look. "I am sorry, princess, if I have offended you," he said.

"You have not offended me, but perhaps my father and brothers would find you a little too forward, if you keep holding my hand like this," I laughed. "I on the other hand do not."

"Then let us just sit here, keep our distance and talk – I do not feel that we had sufficient time to talk before I had to leave," he said with a smile.

We spent the afternoon talking; he told me about the march on the Black Gate, the fighting – and about the utter release he had felt when he saw the Black Tower crumble and knew that this was it; the fighting was over, Middle Earth was saved and he had survived. We talked of hope --- and sometimes we just enjoyed sitting there together in silence, watching the beautiful garden, as the shadows grew long.

And when my brother Elphir came to find us, indignantly furrowing his brow that I had spent an entire afternoon alone with a man without a chaperone, we both found it much too soon.

My brother's dark-grey eyes shot arrows at the King of Rohan. "Do not for one moment think that the fact that you are a king and the friend of my father and me warrant that you can do as you please with my sister. Otherwise you are much mistaken!"

I had learned from Éowyn that her brother had a wile temper when reproached without reason, but he kept it well in rein and just said to my angry brother. "Elphir, being an older brother myself, I would not presume to take advantage of your sister. I assure you that Lothíriel has come to no harm while she has been with me." He looked calmly at my brother and turned to me. I could see a glint of mischief in his intense dark eyes.

"Princess, would you do me the honour of riding with me and my sister tomorrow morning – that is, of course, if you would allow it, Prince?"

Caught thus off-guard, my brother nodded – although reluctantly. "I will allow it, my Lord – as your sister is coming with you."

Before Elphir hauled me back to the palace, Éomer bowed over my hand and kissed it. He also managed to whisper to me: "And now I will have to make arrangements with Éowyn."

Elphir scolded me for spending so much time alone with a young, unmarried man – a fact, which he emphasised at least three times over. He had looked all over for me – he went on and on. During this tirade, I could not help thinking whether it would have better if it had been an _older and_ _married _man that I had _dallied with_ as he put it? But I did not dare ask him that question; I feared that he might have exploded.

I did not get a chance to spend more time with Éomer that evening; my brothers saw to that, and I retired early, as Éowyn told me that we would be starting quite early in the morning. "My brother's perception of morning is very early – before dawn I would say."

At dawn the next morning somebody banging on my door woke me. "Wake up, you sleepy head!" Éowyn. She peered in, "Éomer is waiting for us at the stables," she said. I got up, splashed water in my face and quickly dressed in my riding clothes – a long tunic, leggings as well as boots and tied my hair back with a band. Grabbing some fruit I followed Éowyn to the stables.

One of the grooms had obviously pointed out my red brown gelding to Éomer. The head groom was still suffering from slight shock that the King of Rohan actually had undertaken to saddle the horses himself.

Éomer was tightening the saddle straps of his own steed – a big, dark-grey stallion with light grey mane and tail, when Éowyn and I entered the stable. He sent us a big grin. "Usually my sister would have to do this on her own, but since I was saddling yours, I could not well leave hers, now could I."

Éowyn snorted. "And I am supposed to express my gratitude that the high and almighty sovereign has stooped to this?" She went past her brother, and slapped him as she passed him. He grinned cheekily.

He was dressed for riding in leather breeches and a jerkin, not in armour – and I realised that I had only ever seen him in armour or in his official gear since I met him. He had fastened his hair in the back with a leather thong and he looked like a young boy; he turned towards us. "Would any of the ladies require my help to get up?"

Éowyn shot her brother a look. "That would indeed be the day, dear brother of mine," she said sardonically and swung herself in the saddle.

I smiled at him. "No thank you, my Lord. I think that I can manage." He looked almost disappointed, but shrugged and mounted his own horse.

We rode over the Pelennor towards Osgilliath and the river. It was a quite beautiful morning, but it could not hide that the land still bore fresh evidence of the big battle, which had raged only a few weeks before. Fresh mounds where now soldiers of Rohan, Gondor and Dol Amroth slept their eternal sleep were spread over a large area. Large, black-burnt spots bore witness of where bodies of orcs, mumakil and Haradrim soldiers had been piled and burnt.

Both Éowyn and her brother fell silent as we passed the spot where Théoden King fell and where his mount Snowmane had been entombed. But soon the pleasure of the ride and the sunshine chased away the dark shadows. I realised that it would, indeed, be some time before those, who had taken part in the fierce fighting, would recover completely – if ever.

As we let our horses run, Éomer threw back his head and laughed out loud. It was clear that this was what he cherished most - to be free to let his horse run over the fields and enjoy the free air around him. We could not help laughing with him; we felt it, too. Too long had darkness and despair reigned in Middle Earth.

Returning to the city, we slowed down to a trot and conversed leisurely about various subjects. Éowyn teased her brother – and his deep, throaty laugh filled the air as he shook his head and murmured "sisters". I soon fell in with their friendly banter, which reminded me so much of my relationship with my brothers. It was, indeed, good to spend time with Éomer and his sister – and not having many females of my own status in my life, especially of my own age, I cherished the time I spent with Éowyn.

We halted our horses outside the royal stables. Éomer dismounted. He gave his sister a hand as she dismounted and then turned to me. He caught me by the waist as I jumped down and held me – perhaps a little longer than necessary. I looked up into his face with a little smile, and then heard a grumpy voice behind us.

"Let go of my sister, my Lord." Elphir, of course.

"Calm yourself, Eli – his Majesty was just helping me dismount." I could not help giggling. That did not improve the situation. But, really, Elphir should be the one to talk; he had obviously forgotten that I had watched him operate on numerous occasions, especially when he was trying to make an impression on Amelica, who now was his wife. My darling brother had not always conducted himself according to strict, Gondorian standards.

Éomer looked calmly at me; he was obviously not easily scared – and certainly not by Elphir. "I trust that we shall see each other later, my Lady?" he said.

I nodded and sent him a smile. "Of course, thank you for the ride, my Lord." Éowyn and I went to our rooms to wash and change for breakfast. We were both supposed to go for a dress fitting later in the day.

The weeks went by; I spent a lot of time at the Houses of Healing. Many had still not recovered from their wounds, and help was always needed. Even Éowyn participated in the work. We spent a lot of time together, and I spent a lot of time with my father and my brothers – and in my opinion entirely not enough time with Éomer. I would have liked it to be much more – but still we slowly got to know each other better during the little time our surroundings allowed us.

We managed to escape Elphir – with a little help from Amrothos, who was always the rebellious one – and he took me for rides in the countryside – with or without his sister, and for walks in the city and the gardens of Minas Tirith. We talked about anything and everything. I found out that he really was a remarkable man – he had a lot of knowledge about a lot of subjects and remarkable wit – and even spoke a little Sindarin, which his mother had taught him. He had a marvellous sense of humour, which matched my own, and he defended his beliefs with both passion and vigour. He loved his sister, his country and his people dearly. He would have died for them without hesitation.

I had long wanted to know what his outburst to Aragorn about his sister had meant, and one day as we were walking in the gardens, I asked him. His face grew solemn, and he hesitated slightly before he replied. "The night before we rode from Dunharrow, I confronted Éowyn. I somehow suspected that she was not content to settle for staying behind when we left for battle, and when I heard her encouraging – and defending – Merry, when Gamling and I mocked his fighting abilities, I became suspicious and tried to discourage her, telling her that she knew nothing of war – of the blood and the horror and that war was the province of men. I thought that I had succeeded, conceited as I was."

He paused, his face showing his regrets. "I should have known better; I knew her, knew her beliefs and her abilities! I _knew_ that she felt caged! And regretted that she was not born a man. How could I not? She was forever complaining that she could not do as Théodred and I during the dark years – ride off and fight the enemy, whereas she was trapped with uncle – and Grima Wormtongue. Being a shield maiden of Rohan, she also wanted the honour and renown, she felt could only be won on the battlefield."

I nodded slowly. I could follow Éowyn's line of thinking although I did not think that I would ever be that desperate to be part of war and fighting; after all I had followed my father and brothers to Minas Tirith to work in the Houses of Healing to at least feel that I accomplished _something_.

"But – it was not your fault, Éomer. There was so much else that you had to do, and I do not believe that you could have stopped her, even if you had known. It was her choice," I tried to soothe him as I felt his despair.

"Deep inside I know that, but right at the moment when I saw her lying there, all the guilt came down on me, and I am afraid that I cannot rid myself entirely of the thought that I might have stopped her ……" He looked at me, his eyes dark and solemn. I realised that there was nothing that I wanted more than to chase these thoughts away.

Was he the man that was meant for me? I was beginning to think so. I admit that this multi-facetted man intrigued me. There was no doubt that he took my breath away, just by looking at me. He had the most wonderful passionate eyes that burned into mine. The colour changed from hazel to dark brown, depending on his moods – almost black when he was angry or sad --- or very passionate, and he had the most wonderful boyish grin with a devil buried deep in his eyes when he spoke of things that amused him.

We connected, almost like kindred spirits. Often when we saw something, which amused us we had only to look up – and then we knew why the other was smiling. It was so easy to talk to him – about anything really. Also because you felt that he was deadly honest – and would never lie to you.

He was handsome – but I was no stranger to handsome men. I was a virtuous noblewoman of Gondor – how could you not be with three brothers, who watched over you zealously? But I was the sister of three of the handsomest young princes in all of Middle Earth (save the elves, of course), and they had in turn numerous friends, who were equally good-looking, and the princess of Dol Amroth had therefore never wanted for male attention, dance partners or suitors. Many of the young noblemen of Gondor had never hidden the fact that they would very much like to court the young sister of the three princes.

They had treated me with the utmost respect, and some of them I had allowed to kiss me – which some did politely, others more passionately. But – none of them had ever evoked the feelings in me that just being close to Éomer did. Not just his eyes, but also his entire being attracted me; the tall, well-built body, his golden hair, the bearded chin. I was not used to men with beards, but lately I had found that this was indeed very attractive – on him at least. And his hands – strong, large and well formed with long fingers. I shivered when he took my hand, helping me down from stairs or across hindrances. I wanted to be touched by him – and never had I wanted to be kissed, as I wanted to be kissed by him --- and I realised that I had wanted it almost since the first time that I saw him at the Houses of Healing.

I had a feeling that it might be mutual, but so far Éomer had been too much of a gentleman to even try to do anything about it, or else my brothers had managed to scare him off. Somehow I doubted that very much; Éomer was not somebody you easily scared off.

I realised that my stomach did somersaults whenever he looked at me; I blushed like a very young girl – and I could not stop thinking of him when we were not together. All the signs that the somewhat more experienced maids of our household had told me about. I was definitely in love with the King of Rohan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This is the second chapter, and there are seven more to go. I aim to have all of them posted before Christmas, so you will probably have two – or three – chapters a week. Thank to my reviewers; I am pleased and proud that you like my stories. Somebody remarked that I was going a bit fast --- and yes, perhaps I am, but didn't Lothíriel express that worry somewhere in Chapter One?

**Chapter Two – Dark Eyes**

A couple of days before Aragorn's coronation I was sitting on a window bench in one of the hallways facing the gardens, talking to my cousin as Éomer passed us in the company of Éothain, his marshal and best friend since childhood. As they passed us, Éomer sent me a lopsided smile, and I blushed profoundly.

Faramir chuckled as he noticed my reaction. That very morning he had spoken with Éomer, who had given his consent to the betrothal and subsequent marriage between his sister and the Steward of Gondor. Aragorn had been most pleased; he only wished happiness for the White Lady of Rohan. Éomer had told me that he had at one time suspected that his sister had been infatuated with Aragorn, but that he had also feared that she would be hurt because Aragorn loved somebody else --- during a quiet moment over a couple of tankards of beer when they waited for Gondor's reaction prior to their ride to Dunharrow, Aragorn had told him about Arwen, the Elf princess, with whom he had been in love for many years. Everybody had expected that Arwen Evenstar would now come to Aragorn, but so far nobody had heard anything.

That explained the bittersweet smile on Aragorn's lips as he had congratulated his steward and his bride-to-be. Only his eyes had given him away, but he had been very sincere in his congratulations.

Faramir was happy; he was sure that my influence on Éomer might have had to something to do with it. He had expected more of an ordeal. I did not think so – and said as much, but Faramir just smiled. "Oh, cousin, I believe that you have more influence on Éomer's moods than you may realise," he said.

The blush returned to my cheeks. At that moment Éowyn came up to us, smiling at Faramir – and Faramir fortunately forgot all about me. I left them smilingly, knowing that they would not notice at all. Anybody who saw them would not doubt that Éowyn truly had forgotten all about Aragorn, if indeed she had ever had such notions.

Later that day Éomer and I had a chance to slip away. Father and Aragorn were in the middle of a discussion with Gandalf, my brothers had challenged the dwarf and the elf to a game, and my cousin and his lovely betrothed had gone for a walk (or so they said), and with everybody else thus occupied, we had the chance to go for a undisturbed walk in the garden.

"I have missed our walks and our conversations these past few days. Tomorrow is Aragorn's coronation and the day after I must leave to go back to Rohan. I have been away for so long, I cannot tarry any longer; I need to tell my people how Théoden King died – and that they now have a new king. I also have to talk to those, who have lost a loved one. We are not coming back until we are taking Théoden King home to be buried alongside his queen and his son, and I need to have Éowyn with me, at least until that time. Afterwards she will be marrying Faramir and leaving me."

He paused and turned towards me, taking my hands in his.

"I know," I said, "Éowyn told me, but we will be going with you to Edoras for the funeral ceremony, and the betrothal. We are all the family that Faramir has." I looked up into his face.

"I am pleased that you are – coming with us, I mean," Éomer said and looked intensely at me.

Then he squeezed my hands, inhaling sharply before he continued. "Lothíriel --- I cannot go anywhere – or let you go - without saying this. I am in love with you, and it has come to this that I cannot imagine ever being without you. But I am not in a position to offer you marriage right now; my country is in ruins, our crops are destroyed, our herds reduced and my people wounded. I need to find solutions as to how to feed my people, otherwise they will starve through the winter. I have still too much to do, my uncle has not even been buried, my sister is getting married, and I need to help my people before I can think of myself. Please understand that there is nothing I want more than to run to your father and ask for your hand in marriage --- but please be patient; I cannot not say how long it will take until I am able to offer you anything definite."

He looked solemnly at me, and I understood his pain. "I do understand," I say, "you need to keep your focus; your country has been deeply hurt." But I could not hide my disappointment that he did not trust that I would be there for him no matter what. It would not be me who complained that he could not be by my side all the time. I suppose that my voice must have betrayed my thoughts.

He perceived it, I could tell as he let go of my hands and in stead clasped the stone railing. Then he turned towards me again.

"Lothíriel ….. please, it is just that I want to be there for you entirely and not just half because I have so much else on my mind. I need to be king before I can be a husband and a lover. You should play second fiddle to none!" His voice was almost pleading and I realised that I had been unjust letting my disappointment show.

"Éomer, I am sorry if I sounded disappointed; I do understand and I will be patiently waiting for you – well, perhaps not patiently – but I will await until such time as you feel that you are able to ask for my hand in marriage. Just allow me to be by your side when you bury your uncle and when you are crowned king that is all I ask." I reached up and caressed his cheek.

He took my hand and kissed the palm as in a silent acceptance of my wish and then he looked into my eyes again, still holding my hand in his. "I will tell your father of my intentions and ask his permission to write to you – and perhaps visit you, if time allows it."

"I would like that very much," I said.

He kissed my hand and, placing a finger under my chin, he lifted my face towards him, letting his lips graze mine slightly, softly. "There is nothing that I want more right now than to kiss you properly, but I will not do so without your father's permission. I respect you and him too much for that; I will _not_ compromise you." He smiled, and then he walked me to my room. Outside the door he kissed my forehead, and caressing my cheek tenderly, he said, "Goodnight, Lothíriel." Then he left.

I do not know how I got into my room and into my bed. Did I sleep that night? I must have, because I dreamed the most wonderful dreams about Éomer, but I cannot remember that I slept. When I woke I certainly did not feel rested at all.

The day dawned bright and sunny and Minas Tirith was decorated most gloriously in honour of the king. The ceremony was, according to the traditions of the kings of old, to take place on the stairs of the citadel. Gandalf was to perform the ceremony. All nobility, dignitaries, citizens of Minas Tirith were present. Soldiers of Rohan and Gondor formed the honour guard.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs together with my father. Éomer stood next to me together with Faramir and Éowyn. Gandalf placed the winged crown on Aragorn's head. He smiled at his friend and announced: "Now come the days of the king; may they be blessed!" Everybody cheered. Aragorn rose and turned towards us, addressing the crowd in the ancient words of his ancestor Elendil and as he did this, white flower petals rained down over us all from the White Tree, the symbol of the kings of Gondor.

Aragorn walked down the steps, greeting us all. A smile lurked in his eyes and his lips curled upwards as he watched us standing there together. Éomer inclined his head, as if acknowledging that his friend now wore a crown and he did not yet. They shared a look that I recognised; an exchange between good friends and brothers-in-arms. My father bowed, as did Faramir and Éowyn and I curtsied.

We fell in behind Aragorn to form the procession, but everybody stopped as we saw Legolas approaching. The ethereally handsome elf prince finally looked what he was; the Crown Prince of Mirkwood; he even wore a mithril circlet as a sign of his position. Behind him, a delegation of elves appeared.

A tall, dark haired woman, carrying a banner, stepped forth. Aragorn stopped in his stride and when we saw his stunned reaction, we knew why and who the woman was. His beloved Arwen had come to him after all. For a moment he just looked at her, as if he could not believe that she really was there. Then he took one step towards her relieving her of the banner – and kissed her, fiercely and passionately!

The crowd cheered, and smiles were seen on everybody's faces – including mine, I suppose. I felt Éomer's hand around mine. I looked up at him and read in his eyes, what he felt at this moment. I interpreted it as he would very much like to do the same.

"I hope that you do not think me too bold, my Lady?" he whispered in my ear as he kept my hand in his.

I smiled back at him. "In my opinion you are not, my Lord, but I cannot speak for all." I had seen Elphir's expression as he was watching us and I could tell that he certainly did not approve of the way that Éomer looked at me, nor the fact that he held my hand.

"I have seen the glances Elphir is casting my way," Éomer grinned. "Do not worry, Lothíriel, I will talk to your father today and tell him that I would like to woo you although I cannot promise you marriage right now."

And he did. Later that day just before the evening's celebrations were to begin he came to my door; he had spoken to my father and told him about our conversation. He had obtained his permission to write to me, to woo me and to escort me to the celebrations. He did not, however, proffer anything as to exactly what had been exchanged between the two. Neither did Ada when I asked him later that night.

So we joined the celebrations in the Great Hall. As we walked down the stairs, my hand on Éomer's arm, we could tell that we attracted many eyes and caused many a tongue to wag, but we did not care. We knew our own commitment and hopes as to what this would eventually lead to. And as for now, it was no one's business but ours.

We spent the next hours feasting, drinking and dancing. Éomer could dance, although he did it very reluctantly and he was not particularly fond of it. Éowyn laughed loudly when I commented on it. "You should have seen him – and heard all the bad excuses he was able to come up with when he was summoned to the dance lessons; he had to be dragged to them!" she snorted.

Éomer admitted that he had had this exercise forced upon him; the king had insisted that this was part of their upbringing and he had indeed hated it; much preferring riding and weapons training. "Although I have to admit that it has sometimes been convenient –--- now for instance," he grinned as he grabbed my waist and led me onto the dance floor. "Anything to keep me out of reach of your brothers."

He actually danced quite beautifully, steering me smoothly across the floor even in elaborate turns. But that he was indeed first and foremost a soldier, became obvious to me when a couple of dances later he steered us towards the open doors leading out onto the terrace.

"I should have known that soldiers always thinks strategically," I said as I leaned back in his arms and looked up into his laughing face.

"You should know, my Lady, being the daughter of one," he chuckled. "Indeed there is so little time left that I want to spend some of it in seclusion with you, without any interference from brothers or well meaning friends."

My father could not have missed seeing us leave, but as he did not react, he had obviously nothing against it. Not that I protested this cause of action; after all Éomer could not kiss me in front of everybody in the hall, now could he? And he did kiss me; he led me into the shadows under the boughs and leaves in the garden and kissed me very passionately.

"Did you ask my father's permission for this as well?" I breathed as he let go of my lips after the first, intense kiss.

"Well, yes …. and no," he grinned. "I did not exactly ask his permission to kiss you but I did perhaps give him a subtle hint that I might. I believe that he caught on, as he promised that he would see to it that especially Elphir did not come our way."

And then he kissed me again; kisses as I had never experienced before. It was exactly as wonderful as I had imagined, and feeling his body against mine certainly evoked the kind of feelings in me, which I am sure was entirely inappropriate for a Princess of the Realm of Gondor to have. And we were not even betrothed; our relationship was still based on an indefinite maybe. Well, I certainly did not care, and apparently neither did Éomer, because we pursued this for quite some time.

Needless to say we were both a bit flushed and ruffled, when Éomer led me back into the hall. I could tell from my father's face that it must be so and had the decency to feel slightly embarrassed whereas Éomer seemed unperturbed, although I presume nobody could be in doubt as to what we had been up to.

Éomer left me with my father and brothers, saying his farewells to everybody; the Rohirrim were leaving very early. Éowyn and Faramir also excused themselves; they would not be seeing each other either for a couple of months and obviously wanted to say goodbye in private.

Éowyn embraced me, promising me that she would write often and told me that she was looking forward to seeing me again – soon. "Although it will also be a sad occasion, I am pleased that you will be there for my formal betrothal – and the crowning of Éomer," she said as she gave me another sisterly hug. I would miss her almost as much as I would be missing her brother.

Éomer held my hand for a long while, squeezing it softly before he bowed over it and left. The last thing I saw of him was when he turned in the doorway and looked back at me, smiling softly. Then he nodded imperceptibly and left.

Next morning, at dawn, I stood on my balcony watching the Rohirrim leave. I saw Éomer ride to the head of the column and give the sign to set in motion, and I wondered – when would I see him again?

The next few weeks were busy with the preparations for the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. And when the day arrived, it was a magnificent affair. I believe that everybody present rejoiced in seeing their faces as they spoke their vows to each other. They had waited so long for this. Witnessing this made me miss Éomer more than I had believed possible. I wished that he and his sister could have been there. I believe that my cousin felt the same.

A week after the wedding my family and I left to go back to Belfalas; we had also been away for a long time. Father had been away from his country for many months; he had matters that he needed to take care of. In future he would be spending a lot of time in Minas Tirith as one of King Elessar's chief advisors and he wanted matters settled so that Elphir could take over in his absence.

We had all missed Erchirion and Elphir, of course, his wife and son during our long absence. Erchirion had sent a ship of the Swan fleet to take us back and after a fairly uneventful journey; we arrived back in our country. The people of Belfalas had gathered on the piers to bid us welcome and they all rejoiced in seeing their royal family back. Indeed, we were happy to be back. And when I saw my big brother embrace his wife, I felt a small jolt to my heart. I wished that Éomer was here and I could feel his arms around me.

It was good to see my tall and gentle sailor brother again. He had ruled Dol Amroth well in the absence of my father, but it was clear to all that he had missed being able to set out to sea when he had had to carry the responsibility of ruling the country in Ada's and Elphir's absence.

That night we had a small, intimate family dinner and later, as I walked through the quiet corridors of the castle to get to my room, I of course rejoiced in being back home but could not help wondering how long it would be before I would leave it again. It was entirely up to Éomer. Not that I would regret it, only then it would be forever.

Life settled into its normal routines at the castle overlooking the sea and letters started arriving from Edoras; apparently Éomer was settling in as well to his routines and tasks. Not all of the letters were happy letters, though. I read much despair between the lines and through his words I also sensed that he missed me, although he did not actually say as much.

I was very disappointed when I received a letter from him saying that he would not be able to visit me before they were going to Minas Tirith to take Théoden King back to Edoras, but I understood that he had so much work to do that he could not set aside time to come to Dol Amroth.

Apparently his country was in a much worse shape than he had feared; there was so much to set right and I wrote to him suggesting that I come for a visit and perhaps be of assistance to him in his work; after all I had some administrative experience both from the Houses of Healing and from helping Ada over the years. I received a curt reply that it was impossible. He was sorry, but he could offer nothing at present except that I would have to spend a lot of time alone; Éowyn was very busy, too, and would not be able to be with me.

That letter left me almost fuming. The cad – I was really quite angry with him; why did he not think that I could be of help to him? If he really had meant what he said that he wanted me to be his queen, then this would also be my work, to set things right in our – his - country and help him doing it. Had he not understood that I wanted nothing better than to be by his side and help --- promises of marriage and vows notwithstanding? I did not care that he had not asked me formally; our exchanges of words – and kisses – counted as much with me. Who did he think I was? I had not suggested this because I wanted to be entertained and looked after.

That letter left me more than a bit angry and I told him quite harshly in my reply. I must say that he got the point. His next letter held his apologies and assurances to the effect that he knew who and what I was as well as the comforting promise that soon we would meet in Minas Tirith. _Some comfort, indeed!_ I did understand that he had to put his country before me ---- he had warned me that it would be so. It was just so hard being without him and wanting so much to be by his side. That still seemed so far off.

But then one day, shortly before we were to travel to Minas Tirith to await the return of the Rohirrim and to join the funeral procession to Edoras, my father received a missive from Rohan. He summoned me and handed it to me without saying anything. I looked up at my father, who was not quite able to hide his mirth.

I could hardly believe what I read, "Ada, Éomer is coming – here, at this time? But ….? And it is today!"

My heart started pounding and I could hardly breathe, this could only mean one thing. That he had changed his mind; that he would be coming ---- to ask me to marry him. Much to Ada's astonishment I threw the letter on the table, ran out of the door and up to my room. I tore off my dress and found my riding outfit. Then I hurried to the stables, had my horse saddled and rode off. Not alone though. My father had acted quickly and had summoned a small guard detachment to accompany me, and they rode out of the gates together with me.

An hour's ride from the city I saw a party of horsemen approaching under the banner of the White Horse. When they closed in, I recognized Gamling …. and Éomer. We halted our horses and waited, and suddenly there they were. I met Éomer's smiling eyes and could not help sending him a most adoring smile of my own.

Then I remembered who I was - and my entourage. I pulled myself together and greeted them with dignity in my capacity as Princess of Dol Amroth, "Welcome to Dol Amroth, my Lords; it is good to see you here."

And then completely falling out of character, exclaiming, "Oh, Éomer I have missed you so." I noticed Gamling's grinning face and heard the chuckles from my guards as well as Éomer's slightly embarrassed grin as he steered Firefoot up alongside my mount and reached out to take my hand. I could almost feel the smirks of both my guards and Éomer's behind our backs as they followed us. Éomer remained at my side as we rode into the city.

My father, my brothers and my brother's wife stood on the stairs, bidding Éomer and his entourage a hearty welcome, my father expressing his surprise – and joy - of Éomer's sudden visit. Éomer looked impatient as if he could do without this welcoming ceremony and shot me a meaningful glance. Then he said. "Imrahil, I, too, am pleased to be here, but I do need to speak to you in private at once; will that be possible?"

"Certainly," my father said, "but do you not want to change out of your armour and get the road dust washed off, before …"

Éomer interrupted him, "No, thank you, my friend, later. I really need to speak to you; it cannot wait, I must do this now!"

I knew exactly what his purpose would be, and I could tell that so did my brothers. Amrothos chuckled loudly, and I lashed out at him, hitting him in the chest. Elphir snorted disdainfully and Amelica smacked him on the arm. Erchirion looked a little perplexed but soon caught on and shared a grin with Amrothos.

Amrothos took my arm, "A mightily impatient man that you have chosen, I must say! I believe that you should go there, they might need you soon, little sister – and you should not be too far away."

Sometimes I really hate him. And sometimes he is just a good, big brother! This time I was quite unsure as to which sentiment was the foremost.

We stood outside the door to Ada's study, trying to hear what was being said on the other side of the door – when suddenly the door opened. "Oh, there you are, Lothy," Ada said, "come in, Éomer has something to say to you ….. and you stay here," he added, raising his hand as Amrothos made a move as if intending to follow me into the room.

I must have looked a fright; my hair was still in a braid from where strands of hair had escaped, my cheeks were flushed, and I realised with a pang that I still wore my riding outfit. Still, from the look in Éomer's eyes I might have worn a flour sack and he would still think me beautiful. I could sense the heat rise in my cheeks.

Ada looked at me, a smile moving up into his eyes. "Daughter, Éomer King has approached me with a request. He proposes marriage to you …."

He did not get any further, before I interrupted him. "Oh, Ada, you need not be so formal. You know what my answer will be. Yes, I will gladly marry Éomer…" and then I flung my arms around Éomer's neck. And what could he do besides kissing me?

Ada coughed discreetly, but as he discovered that it had little effect, he left us. That is what he must have done, but I did not discover this until much later when I freed myself from Éomer's arms with a giggle. "Éomer – I think we need to …. You must be tired …. And, and you should have to wash and change. What am I thinking of?"

"Love, you are rambling," he said, still with his arms around me. "And yes, I do need to change – but tired, never. I am so happy that you want to be my wife, that you want to be with me, even though I left you with such a vague promise," he said.

"Yes, how come you changed your mind? In one of your last letters you were still talking about so much work that you did not have the time to come and see me?" I inquired with my arms around his neck. "And when you did not want me to come for a visit either, I was really quite angry with you as you may recall?"

"Actually, Gamling and Éothain teamed up on me and decided that it was time that I gave my dispatch riders a pause and went to see you in stead. Gamling told me that it would be better for me to have you with me instead of your letters – and he also convinced me that you were just what I needed by my side. Frankly he told me that I was being plain stupid that I had not asked you to marry me and whisked you off to Edoras at once."

"Hm, I fully agree with Gamling – and I am happy that you changed your mind, my love. I thought I would have died, if you had not come to your senses," I laughed and kissed him again, but soon I released him and sent for the servants to have a bath made ready for him and went to my own room to get washed and changed for supper.

I felt like as I was walking on clouds, and I am afraid that we spent most of the evening in our own, little world looking into each others' eyes and holding hands – much to Amrothos' regret. He left us murmuring 'that he would never have thought that Éomer would stoop to acting as silly and love-struck as that.'

The next day, Ada summoned me to his study. He had discussed matters with Éomer in the morning and they had agreed that our wedding would take place at midsummer next year. I protested, but Ada was very firm on this. And Éomer agreed, he needed the time to make preparations for my coming and to and make some changes at Meduseld, the king's hall.

"After all, there has not been a queen at Meduseld for forty years. You can tell the male dominance, and not even Éowyn has been able to change this. The royal apartments are gloomy at best, I need to do some redecoration – and then you can do the rest when you move in. You can see for yourself when we get to Edoras, and I believe that you will agree with me."

I would have lived with Éomer in a cave and been happy as long as he was there. However, I could see the point in this argument, so my protests quickly ceased, but midsummer next year seemed so very far away.

The next couple of days went by in a hurry; we were happy to be together but I was also very busy because the entire family – except for Erchirion - were to leave together with Éomer and his men to go to Minas Tirith. Although Éomer was very reluctant, he agreed on going by sea together with the rest of us.

The poor man, he had never set foot on a ship before, but as the sea was rather calm, he soon came to enjoy it and admitted that it was easier going to Minas Tirith by the river than over land. Although, he did have some trouble getting Firefoot settled down enough to get him onboard. Only a very sharp command in Rohirric made the fierce stallion succumb and follow his master. I had always thought that horse of his to be just as stubborn as his master.

At Minas Tirith, Faramir welcomed us. He had, of course, hoped that Éowyn would be with Éomer, but took the disappointment with dignity. He understood that she had to stay at Edoras to make everything ready, after all Edoras would be housing a large number of guests for the funeral and the crowning of Éomer. He also informed Éomer that Éothain and the guard of honour had already arrived at Minas Tirith the day before yesterday and were ready to bring the late king home.

He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Éomer and his family from Dol Amroth arriving together, but his grin showed that he had guessed why. As he kissed my cheek, he whispered, "I believe that congratulations are in order, my dear cousin?"

Éomer heard this, "Yes, dear brother, indeed they are," he said, "and perhaps you should congratulate me even more than Lothíriel; who knows who is getting the better bargain." The two men laughed. "And I presume that my dear friend and marshal has not been able to hold his tongue? I suppose that he and Gamling must have conspired against me to have this scheme work."

"Indeed, Éothain told me that you had – well – taken the road over Belfalas to come here," Faramir said, "and I rather guessed your purpose. Remember, I have corresponded with your sister regularly these past weeks, and I am well informed of the moods of the king." Chuckling, he led us to our quarters, making sure that the servants had everything ready for us.

Aragorn and Arwen hosted a dinner that evening in Éomer's honour. They were accompanying us to Edoras along with Lord Elrond, Queen Arwen's father, her brothers and her grandparents, Gandalf, and the hobbits.

As it were, we did not need to make an announcement. Arwen and Aragorn knew instantly that Éomer had taken the final step and asked me to marry him and they congratulated us, promising that they would come to our wedding.

The dwarf, Gimli and the elf, Legolas were also present and would be joining us. After the funeral Legolas had promised Gimli that he would visit the glittering caves below the Hornburg with him.

Now, Gimli was coming towards us. I knew that he and Éomer had had a mock argument since they met, but I had only learned recently that it involved the Lady Galadriel. The dwarf bowed to me and then turned towards Éomer.

"Éomer King," he said, "I must say from the depths of my heart that you are a lucky man; although I cannot for my life understand why a princess of such beauty would choose a rough-edged horse master like you!" His brown eyes twinkled at me.

"No, I must say that I am lucky that I secured her consent before she met you again, Gimli," Éomer grinned. It was obvious that he enjoyed very much this friendly banter with the grumpy dwarf.

"But," he continued, "I believe that this may be the time for you to bring out your axe, Master Dwarf, because I cannot honestly say that Lady Galadriel is the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth – and perhaps Aragorn will have to bring out Andúril as well, because of what I must say now."

The rest of the company had fallen silent and were now looking at the two adversaries, Aragorn with an amused look on his face. "Why is that, dear friend?" he asked.

"Because I cannot say either that Queen Arwen is more beautiful; true my choice is still the night – but I cannot lie; I must say that Lothíriel, the future queen of Rohan, is my choice of beauty."

Aragorn laughed heartily. "Well, friend, if you did not think so, you were not worthy of her – and I trust that Arwen will survive your judgement, as long as she is my choice over all else."

Arwen smiled and nodded. "True, my love. And I too commend your choice, Éomer King."

Gimli grunted. "I can hardly say anything to that, now can I? And I would be a poor friend to Rohan and to princess Lothíriel, if I start off by beheading the King of Rohan. Let us lay this argument to rest; you have chosen the night and I the day – and let it stay at that."

I caught Éomer's eyes and I blushed from the way that he looked at me. Lady Galadriel came up to me; her blue eyes twinkled at the exchange. I had seen her before – at Arwen's and Aragorn's wedding, but as always her ageless beauty struck me as well as the way, her gaze seemed to penetrate your very thoughts.

"Long have I known that your thoughts were with the young king of Rohan; he is a good choice – you will live long and happily with him and your country will prosper under your reign. Treasure always what you have, my Lady."

I nodded silently; she sent me one of her enigmatic smiles and left me. In my head I heard her voice: "Be happy, Lothíriel. Days of sorrow may follow you as well, but the days of happiness will be abundant."

Two days later, we all set out for Edoras in the funeral procession taking Théoden King back to Rohan. I only saw my dear king periodically during the days of travel. He, of course, headed the procession and the solemn purpose did not leave us much time to spend together. Only when we camped for the night, we had the opportunity to take a short walk, to catch up and to talk.

During these nightly talks, Éomer told me a bit more about his childhood, how Éowyn and he had lost their parents at an early age and Théoden King had fetched them to Edoras to raise them as he was their only living relative. Obviously he had loved his uncle like a father, and it had hurt him tremendously when he had seen his uncle succumb to the evil ministrations of Saruman.

He also spoke of his cousin, and how he had found him dead as a consequence of a skirmish at the Ford of the Isen, where the riders had been ambushed by orcs and killed to the last man. He told me of his subsequent banishment from Rohan, and the shock of seeing the banishment order signed by his uncle, even though he knew that no way Théoden King would have signed it, had he been in his right mind.

He did not withhold much about his past; he told me – although a bit reluctantly – about the young girl he had once loved and lost to a fever. He had been very young, but he had loved her very much and had been determined to marry her, although her father had been against it.

We talked about the present, too, and of our future together. There was no doubt that he loved me. If I had learned nothing else about Éomer, I had learned that he was honest – to a fault. He could not hide his feelings, even if he had wanted to. Some called this his biggest weakness, but I could not see it as that – on the contrary. I had seen too many slick courtiers in my short life, and much preferred the honesty and sincerity that characterised my future husband.

We laughed a lot; in fact Éothain told me that they had not seen Éomer laugh so much for several years.

A couple of days' ride from Edoras, we saw riders approaching from the direction of the city. Éomer halted the train and we awaited the arrival of the riders. When they approached, we could tell that Éowyn was one of them.

Éomer called out to his sister. "Has anything happened, dear sister, or are you just anxious to see your brother?"

His sister called back. "Nothing has happened, do not worry, oh great king – and it is certainly not you alone that I am anxious to see! I just thought that I, well, wanted to ride out and welcome you all."

From the way her eyes shone as they caught the young Steward of Gondor, it was quite obvious to us all who she had really come to see.

That night, during one of our nightly walks, Éomer and I spoke of our forthcoming marriage and our future life as king and queen of the Mark. Éomer was quite sure that I knew more about being royalty than he did. "I am pleased that I shall have a woman like you by my side, I am a warrior, not a diplomat," he said.

"It is true, I do know some things about ruling a country – my father has seen to that and he has always said that I was about as good as Elphir when it came to politics and diplomacy – and I also know some things about a royal household," I said, "but I know absolutely nothing about running a royal household in Rohan, nor about the customs of your country."

"Do not worry about that, the king's housekeeper Fréalin will help you with everything. She is an old warhorse; she barks but she does not bite – and she is a very good teacher. Ask Éowyn – in spite of the fact that she never was able to teach Éowyn how to cook." Éomer grinned. "You might want to ask Aragorn about that."

He continued, "and Mélia, Éothain's wife will also be a great help to you – and Cerwyn, Gamling's wife. You need not fret, my love."

"I am not afraid – well, I suppose that any young woman about to leave her family to settle in a new country will be apprehensive, but as long as I am with you, nothing can scare me."

Éomer embraced me. "I love you, you know – and I can hardly wait to make you my wife. But first there is the funeral and my coronation and then Éowyn's wedding ….."

"Aye, and then – a long, long time afterwards our wedding," I sighed.

"The months will pass quickly, you will see," Éomer tried to reassure me.

He kissed me warmly and we moulded against each other; his warm hands started roaming all over my body. They burned through the fabric of my clothes – and we were completely lost in each other, forgetting the surroundings; that is until we heard somebody cough discreetly. Éowyn and my cousin had found us.

"Your father thought that you had been away for an awfully long time, so Faramir and I volunteered – ahem – to find you and we seem to have gotten here right in time," she smirked.

Faramir chuckled, as he winked at me.

"Thank you so much, sister. Is this how you repay my lenience towards you?" Éomer groaned into my hair.

"Oh, but then Faramir can be trusted – contrary to you." Éowyn said as she smiled affectionately at her brother, who murmured that he trusted Faramir perfectly.

"Well, we had better get back to camp and get some sleep. Tomorrow we shall be in Edoras," Éomer said as he took my hand and led me towards the tent, I now shared with Éowyn. Éowyn and Faramir disappeared into the tent – to say goodnight, presumably – leaving Éomer and me standing outside. "Charming," I mumbled, "they get the privacy of the tent and we get to stay out here."

Éomer chuckled. "I suppose that we shall have to live with it, besides nobody will see us anyway – not in this darkness. Not that I care. We are several leagues from everything." He bent down and kissed me softly. "Goodnight, my sweet love; sleep well and dream pleasantly about me."

He then ducked into the tent to drag Faramir away from his sister, grinning at me as he hauled my cousin towards his own tent, offering him some goodnight ale. I chuckled and went into the tent where I found a blushing and grinning Éowyn.

"Oh, he so enjoyed that; playing the big brother protecting the virtue of his little sister," she said.

"You are lucky only to have one," I said, "I have three. Speaking of brothers; strangely enough the two who are here have not been bothering us much these past few days." I pondered.

"No wonder," said Éowyn, "Faramir told me that they are under strict orders from your father to leave you alone."

_Oh, Ada – I love you so,_ I thought. "Well," I said, "I think that I had better do as my betrothed asked of me – go to bed and dream of him."

Éowyn giggled. "Do that, I will do the same – not dream of Éomer, though."

We blew out the lamps and changed into our nightclothes. We lay down on our simple cots. "Goodnight," Éowyn murmured, "and sweet dreams, princess."

"Goodnight – and the same to you, sweet lady," I said.

But sleep had a hard time coming. I found that dreaming about the man that you love – and with whom you have just shared intimate caresses perhaps was not such a good idea after all. Every time I closed my eyes, I could feel his lips against mine, his hands on my body, and then my eyes were wide open again.

By the Valar, I had a feeling that I would be very frustrated, indeed, before we even got married. Although I was still a maiden, I did know what went on between a man and a woman – in theory. I had a distinct feeling that this was not the case as far as my husband-to-be was concerned. After all, none of my brothers were innocents. And soldiers and sailors are much alike.

For all the Gondorian stringent approach to propriety, reality said something else – it was very much a question of keeping up appearances. I had not lived a sheltered life; various maids in my father's household had made sure that I was well informed on the subject ever since they deemed me of an appropriate age to learn about such matters. As I had no mother, they obviously had felt an obligation to educate me on the subject. Although, I hardly think that a mother would have told me the things that they did! And I knew from an early age where my brothers sneaked off to – and what they did. I had learned that it was that universal; men were supposed to gain experience, women were supposed to stay virtuous – and ignorant.

Although the feelings that Éomer evoke in me were new to me, I was, indeed, very well aware of what it was he made me feel when he kissed me and touched me the way he did last night. It led me to believe that that side of our marriage would …… no, I had to think of something else, otherwise I would never fall asleep and would look a fright when we arrived at Edoras tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and finally sleep must have come to me, because when I next opened my eyes, it was morning and Éowyn sat up in her cot, yawning and stretching. "Good morning," she said, "I gather from your sighs and moans this night that you really did dream of my rogue of a brother?"

I blushed. I really did not recall anything – and then she had the audacity to laugh at me. "Relax, I did not hear a thing," she grinned.

"Éowyn, at some point I am going to get revenge," I groaned and then grinned. "I shall just have to tell Éomer to keep you and Faramir apart while we are in Edoras – and then we shall see who laughs." She threw a pillow at me.

We washed, dressed, got some breakfast and then went to get our horses. Most of the men were already mounted and ready to go. As usual, Éomer had been up before first light, and he was at the head of the procession along with Gamling and Éothain as usual. Éomer looked around him and spotted me; he smiled. I smiled back and then took my place in the procession between Ada and Elphir, who by the way was more relaxed around Éomer and I than usual, probably because Amelica and Alphros were with him.

"You look well rested, Lothy. Did you sleep well last night?" My father asked. "Yes, Ada, I did – and thank you for letting me have some time alone with Éomer," I said.

"I trust that I shall not regret my lenience these past few days?" he asked.

"No, Ada, nothing improper has happened." Although it might easily have, I mused, hiding a smile. Elphir snorted disdainfully. Well, not entirely relaxed then.

We rode on for a couple of hours and then we saw it! Edoras. The roof of the Golden Hall shone in the sunlight and the city was beautifully posed against the surrounding mountains. I held my breath. Éomer had nothing to fear, his country was as beautiful as the place where I was born – in its own way. Although it was nothing as grand as Minas Tirith, Edoras held its own against it. Éowyn had told me that it was one of Éomer's major concerns that I might not find Rohan as beautiful as Dol Amroth.

We rested and walked our horses for a while. I was walking beside Amrothos as Éomer came up to us. He patted my youngest brother on the back. "May I borrow your enchanting sister for a little while?" he asked. Amrothos grinned. "You may, my Lord. Provided you behave yourself."

Éomer raised an eyebrow. "I shall behave just as well as you usually do."

"I would not call that a solid guarantee," my brother murmured.

The two men shared a grin, and I could not help thinking that I would give a lot to know what they were referring to – although I might have an idea already.

Éomer took me by the hand and led me a little distance from the others. We stood looking towards Edoras. He kept my hand in his. He nodded towards Edoras. "What think you? Can you live here without missing the sea too much?" he asked. I noticed a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yes," I assured him, "yes, Éomer. I am certain that I can live anywhere with you and be happy."

"Are you nervous?" he asked. "I am, you know. And that is not a feeling that I am used to."

I smiled. "No, not particularly. Perhaps slightly excited on your behalf. It is an important day tomorrow."

"Aye," he said quietly, "tomorrow I shall truly be the king of the Mark." He walked me back to my horse and kissed my hand before he gave me a hand up. He reached up and squeezed my hand. "I will see you at Edoras. I must ride ahead with Éowyn and Gamling to welcome the procession before the Golden Hall." He gave my hand another reassuring squeeze and went to his horse, mounted and rode away.

We arrived at Edoras about two hours after Éomer and his party. As we rode up the steep path towards Meduseld, we saw Éomer and his sister step out on the porch outside the great doors. Éomer was still in his armour, but Éowyn had changed into a dark-green dress.

They greeted us all, and Éomer gave a solemn address welcoming us all officially to Edoras. The bier with the body of the late king was placed in the Great Hall until the funeral the following day. We were all shown to our chambers; it must have been a difficult task to find room for all of us; I was to share Éowyn's room with her, the king's bedroom was given to Arwen and Aragorn, and Faramir and Amrothos were to share Théodred's old room; Elphir and his family had been given quarters in one of the advisor's chambers. Éomer resided in his old room; he had told me that he did not want to use his uncle's bedroom until after the funeral and all the guests had left Edoras.

The elves had put up their tents outside the city and the large number of dignitaries and nobles from Gondor and Rohan had to reside either in tents or with friends and relatives at Edoras. Éowyn murmured to me that Edoras looked as if it would virtually burst at its seams at any moment.

As Éowyn was showing us to our rooms, I took the opportunity to study my surroundings. On our way up the steep hill towards Meduseld, I had seen that the buildings in Edoras were all intricately decorated with carvings of horses. The walls of the Golden Hall were hung with tapestries both with the white horse on the green background and the sunburst symbol. Meduseld, however, was the only place with decorations in gold. The Golden Hall was, indeed, an appropriate name.

Éowyn's room was simply, but functionally furnished and decorated. I liked it very much, although it was quite different from the elaborate rooms, which I was used to from the palace at Belfalas. I told Éowyn as much as we were getting ready for supper. She shrugged. "In Rohan we are more practical than anything else – or at least I am," she said.

The door opened and a tall woman with reddish-tinged hair and blue eyes entered. "Mélia!" Éowyn exclaimed and embraced her. "It is so good to see you. I trust Éothain was pleased to be home as well?"

"Not as pleased and relieved as I was to see him," the woman replied and sent us a smile. She was visibly pregnant.

"Lothíriel," Éowyn said, "this is Mélia, Éothain's wife. I believe that Éomer means for her to be your companion after the two of you wed."

We greeted each other and Mélia smiled at me. "I can see why Éomer has fallen for you, my Lady," she said, "and Éothain and I are so happy for you." Her blue eyes twinkled and I knew instantly that I would come to like this straightforward woman very much.

"When are you due?" Éowyn asked.

Mélia smiled. "In four months, I should think, so I will probably not be able to attend your wedding, I am afraid," she replied and added for my benefit. "It is my second child," she said and added with a smirk. "I should warn you, my Lady. The men of the Mark do not waste much time once they are home." Éowyn and she roared with laughter and I joined in, even though I blushed slightly at the suggestion.

Once we got our breath back, I said, "I think that you will find that Gondorian men are no better. My sister-in-law will tell you as much." No sooner had Elphir been reunited with his family, before his wife was with their second child.

I looked at Mélia, whose laughing blue eyes were watching both Éowyn and me. It was good to know that I would have somebody like her for a close companion and friend as Éowyn would be living in Ithilien.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Éowyn called.

Éomer looked in. "You are having a good time I can tell; I could hear you far down the corridor. Lothy, there is somebody I would like you to meet. Will you come with me?"

He saw Mélia. "I see that you two have already met. Good." He smiled at his friend's wife. "You look well, Mélia, and I can tell that my marshal does not waste his time, when he is home." Mélia smiled at him, it was obvious that she liked the young king.

Then he turned towards me. "Come," he said.

I nodded and excused myself to the others. We went down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"I would like you to meet Fréalin, she was Théoden's housekeeper and she was almost a mother to Théodred – and to Éowyn and me ever since we arrived at Edoras. She is very important to me."

We entered the kitchen region of Meduseld. A tall, grey-haired woman around Théoden King's age stood at the large stove. Everybody was busy, presumably preparing the supper for all the guests, but everybody looked up as Éomer and I entered. They acknowledged us, but I had already learned that the Éorlingas do not waste their time curtsying every time they come upon a member of their royal family. Good - I liked that.

When the housekeeper saw the reaction of the others, she turned towards us. Her grey eyes looked directly and inquisitively at me. I looked back with hesitation. She smiled, as she walked up to Éomer, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly before she let it go.

"Éomer, my lad. It is well that the king is now back at Edoras for his final rest."

"Of course, Fréalin. I did not dare do anything else, I promised, did I not?" Éomer smiled.

He took me by the hand and pulled me closer. "Fréalin, and I kept another promise. I would like you to meet the future queen of Rohan; the woman I love and whom I spoke to you about. Lothíriel of Dol Amroth."

Fréalin's wise eyes examined me; I held her gaze and she nodded to me. Then she turned towards Éomer. "You have chosen well, my lad – and that you are in love, I can tell a mile off. Welcome to Edoras, my Lady!" And then she curtsied to me.

Éomer raised an eyebrow, obviously in surprise. I smiled and thanked Fréalin for her kind words and told her that I was pleased that she was there to help me; surely there were any number of things that I did not know about running a royal household. She smiled back at me and I knew that the older woman would be a great support to me.

As we were leaving the kitchen, Éomer told me that Fréalin had never done this before to anyone except Théoden King. "Hell, she does not even address me formally – I am still her "lad" and so was Théodred. You must have made quite an impression on her." He said as he put his arms around me in the privacy of the corridor.

"I am honoured, especially since I do not believe that she is easily impressed," I said leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Did I not tell you that you would make a wonderful queen?" Éomer inquired, as he let his lips glide over my cheek.

"Actually, you did not, but now I am beginning to believe that I might," I said. "Now, shoo – you have obligations to fulfil, your Majesty."

"Aye, unfortunately I do. I have a most heavy duty to perform today, as I have to talk to several parents who are bereaved of a son and numerous women bereaved of a husband. They come from some of the villages furthest from Edoras, but have come in for the funeral; they want to honour our late king." His brow furrowed at the thought.

"I am grateful that you are here with me," he added and left me with a slight kiss on my lips.

I went back to Éowyn's room to dress for dinner. I had tried to pack things that were suitable for the occasion, and now roamed through the closet to find something suitable for this evening's supper. I found that a dark blue dress would be appropriate, braiding my hair and setting it with silver clips. For the funeral next day, I had chosen one of my more formal gowns, dark-green with golden threads and a cloak and veil in the same colours. I had had it made at home a long time before the siege of Gondor – at the time not even remotely realising that it was in the colours of Rohan.

Éowyn, of course, pointed out this fact immediately. "You will match Éomer perfectly and you will please our people tremendously with this gesture, knowingly or not," she said as she was adjusting her own dark-blue dress with the golden embroideries.

Supper that night was a rather quiet affair and the evening ended rather early. Only Éomer, my father, Aragorn, Faramir and some of the marshals of the Mark stayed behind. "Probably to talk memories of Théoden – the male way, which probably includes a keg of ale," Éowyn said as she and I went to our room to get a good night's sleep.

Next morning dawned bright and sunny. It was still very early when I woke, but it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Éowyn was still sleeping, but I found it impossible to sleep anymore. I got up and put on a simple dress; there would be amble time to dress up later. I walked out onto the terrace surrounding the Golden Hall and saw Éomer leaning against one of the pillars looking out over his city, seemingly deep in thoughts.

I went up to stand beside him and put an arm around his waist. He did not react, only smiled. "Good morning, my love, did you sleep well?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"I did," I affirmed, "what about you?"

"Not particularly well; first I dreamed of you – which left me no rest at all, and then I got to think about today."

"Are you nervous?" I asked as I leaned my head against his chest and put both my arms around his waist.

"No, not exactly nervous. A little sad, I suppose, and perhaps a bit apprehensive, just as before a big battle. The thought of finally saying goodbye to uncle makes me very sad – and being crowned king makes me a little jittery, I must admit."

"You will do fine at both, I am sure. Remember this is also a joyous occasion; you are to tell your people formally of your sister's betrothal to Faramir."

"Aye – and that they will soon have a new queen. You are right, Lothy. There is nothing to worry about – except for the fact that it will be the first time that I really address all of my people as their king, not just barking out orders as the Third Marshal." Éomer's face still held a trace of uncertainty, but his eyes lit up.

He kissed me lightly. "Will you be joining me for breakfast? There will be no formal breakfast today. Later we shall have a grand feast – the Rohirric way." He laughed. "I am afraid that the way of the Éorlingas, even when it is a funeral, is far more boisterous than if we were in Gondor but you will like it, I am sure."

"I am sure that I will, but as for breakfast, I believe that Éowyn meant to have it served in our room today. Besides I believe that it is time for both of us to change into our official roles; there will be plenty to time to be private afterwards," I insisted.

"Aye, love of my life, there will – but as you will soon find out, never enough," Éomer sighed, then he kissed my cheek and we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As promised Éowyn had a late breakfast served in our room. Afterwards we changed into our ceremonial dresses. Mélia stayed with us and, as she was helping me fastening a veil over my hair, she said, "Do not look so serious, my Lady. We mourn Théoden King, but it is also a joyous occasion, because we celebrate the coronation of our new king. Besides, Éomer will announce the betrothals as well, and if that is not cause for celebration I do not know what is."

She was right of course; was this not what I had just told Éomer?

A detachment of the Royal Guard was waiting to carry the king's bier to the burial ground of the Rohirrim kings. Éomer walked right behind them. Aragorn, Gandalf, the lords of Rohan, Faramir, my father, my brothers, Éowyn and I completed the procession. The people of Edoras stood silently along the route; only the sound of muffled drums was heard.

I only caught a quick glimpse of Éomer's face. It was drawn and solemn and his eyes were darker than ever as he looked straight ahead of him. His full lips were drawn into a thin, straight line.

At the newly opened mound where Théoden's long dead queen rested, the procession halted and the guard prepared to set in the king's bier. Éowyn's voice rose in a traditional Rohirric litany for the king and soon a much deeper voice followed – Éomer's. The crowd listened in deadly silence as the siblings honoured their dead uncle in song. The haunting rhythm of the song grasped my heart and tears welled in my eyes, although I did not understand the words.

When the song ended, Éomer addressed his people talking of the great deeds of his uncle on the battlefield before Minas Tirith. He praised his courage and assured the people that their king had died a honourable death, which would permit him to join his fathers in the halls at the golden shores far away. He held his head high as he spoke, but it was obvious that he was moved; the tremble in his voice gave that away.

The guard lifted up the bier, and Éomer and his sister went up to it. Éowyn placed a small bouquet of Symbelmÿne on her uncle's chest and they stood hand in hand with their heads bowed as the king was laid to rest. The guards closed the mound and we all bowed our heads in respect of the dead king.

Aragorn, my father and the other dignitaries paid their respects to the late king bowing before the grave and then turned to walk up the steep path to Meduseld. The crowd dispersed and walked in silence from the burial ground.

Faramir and I stayed at a respectful distance from Éomer and his sister, who remained at the grave for some time. Éomer held his arm around his sister, who was crying silently.

Finally Faramir moved up to the siblings and with a nod to Éomer, he freed Éowyn from her brother's grip. Éomer nodded too. Then he looked up and saw me standing in the background. He held my gaze for a while. Faramir put an arm around Éowyn's shoulders and started leading her up the path. She smiled at him through tears as they walked along. She turned and looked back at Éomer. "Do not linger too long, brother, the day must continue."

Éomer acknowledged this with a slight nod and held out his hand to me. "Walk with me, Lothy. I want to visit Théodred as well on this day." I went to him and took his hand and we walked to the last mound in the line – Théodred's grave, still not yet covered by grass and Symbelmÿne.

"He was like a brother to me, and it was he, who should have been standing here today waiting to be crowned king. I need a moment with him before I walk up the hill to be crowned. You do understand, do you not?" Éomer looked at me with dark, questioning eyes.

"I do understand, my love, and I will stay here with you and walk back up the hill with you." He gave my hand a squeeze and then got down on one knee beside the mound bowing his head and softly whispering in Rohirric, his voice shaking with emotion.

I stood behind him waiting and took in the sight of the man kneeling before his cousin's grave. Here was the man, I had come to love more than I had thought possible in such a short time. At this moment I also knew that I would love him to my dying day no matter what. Whether he was the strong, fierce, commanding warrior – or the man that I now saw in grief.

I smiled at him as he turned to stand before me in the golden sunlight. In the early morning when we had met on the terrace, he had only worn a pair of simple breeches and a loose, white shirt, but now he was dressed in the ceremonial red leather armour and the long tunic he had worn at Aragorn's coronation. From his shoulders hung the long cloak of the king – dark green with intricate embroideries in gold, horses' heads and the sunburst symbol. His blond hair shone like the gold on his collar and cloak.

"You are truly the king," I whispered softly. "Let us go and get you crowned as such; your people and your friends are waiting for you."

"My princess," he whispered back, his dark eyes blazing into mine. Then he took my hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it and he continued to hold it as we walked slowly up the hill towards Meduseld.

We parted at the bottom of the stairs. I went into the hall to stand with my family. The Royal Guard flanked Éomer's path into the Golden Hall. I could easily understand that it would feel strange to him to walk up to the throne which had been his uncle's, knowing that it would be his now. He had told me of his feelings when they had returned to Edoras and he had walked up to the throne for the first time. He had stood at the foot of the dais, just looking at the throne and then he had moved up to it, but had only reluctantly sat down.

The doors opened and Éomer entered the Golden Hall, flanked by his marshals Gamling and Éothain. I was proud of my betrothed as I watched the marshals lead him to the throne and he stood before it, facing the crowd. Éomer knelt before the oldest of the lords of Rohan, who set the crown of the King of the Mark on his head – a golden band with a single white stone. In a deep, firm voice Éomer swore the oath to his people and his land, both in Rohirric and in Westron, before he rose and sat on the throne and his people bowed to him. The words "Hail, Éomer, son of Éomund, King of the Mark!" roared through the Golden Hall.

I smiled to myself; I could see his unease as he rose to address his people for the first time as their crowned king, but his voice was firm as he spoke. I saw his pride as he called his sister and Faramir to him. "On this day of both mourning and rejoicing I am proud to officially announce the betrothal of my beloved sister Éowyn of Rohan to Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien," he said, smiling at them both. He took their hands and joined them.

Éothain brought a golden goblet and the betrothed couple drank a toast to each other and to Éomer. Faramir gave his betrothed a slight kiss on the lips.

The crowd cheered, and Éomer silenced them by raising a hand, and continued, "The wedding will take place in four months at Minas Tirith, the home of the groom. This is according to the traditions of Gondor, and therefore unfortunately many of you will not be able to attend it."

"But," he said, beckoning to my father and me to join him before the dais, "you will not be bereaved of a celebration." He walked down the steps of the dais to take my hand. I looked up at him. No, I could not be nervous anymore; this was the man I loved. I looked boldly into his eyes and smiled, and his hazel eyes smiled back at me as we walked up to stand on the dais, facing the crowd.

"I am proud to announce that I have asked Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth to become my wife, she had given me her consent, and her father has readily approved our union." Ada walked up to us and joined our hands, holding them in both of his for a while.

"Readily and willingly I grant my friend and liege, the King of Rohan, my daughter's hand in marriage," he said smiling at us both.

Éothain carried forth a goblet to us and we drank a toast to each other. As I removed the goblet from my lips, Éomer grinned happily at me. He took my hand and pulled me a bit closer, kissing my lips lightly and softly to the cheering of his people. As he continued to hold my hand, he whispered. "And now they are expecting that I, like a true Rohirrim, will kiss you thoroughly and passionately and carry you off. Regrettably I cannot do that, not with your father and brothers here, it shall have to wait till our wedding." I smiled as he kissed my hand in stead, imagining how my family would react if Éomer had actually done as he described. Not that I would complain, had he followed tradition.

When the cheering died down, Éomer continued. "We will be married here at Edoras according to the traditions of the Éothéod at midsummer next year." A bit of rowdy cheering followed this, and I could not help blushing just a little.

That night was a night of celebration and reminiscence of the good times of Théoden's reign and life. Silently everybody seemed to have agreed that there had been enough dark times, and it would do nobody any good thinking of the last years of his reign, when Saruman's shadow had been all too present over Rohan.

Éowyn and Éomer talked about their childhood, and how Théoden had been as a father to them when they had lost their parents; Éomer and Éothain's talked about their common mischief, and how they usually got caught by Hama or a much younger Gamling and his uncle found ways of punishment for them, and Éomer also told us stories about his cousin, who in so many ways had been an older brother to Éowyn and him.

Aragorn told us the tale of the time when he rode to war with Éomer's grandfather, and Théoden was still a small child. Éowyn and Éomer already knew this, and my future sister-in-law grinned as she whispered to me. "Imagine how I felt when he told me how old he really is – older than uncle in fact." But then Aragorn was of Numénorian descent and thus had a longer lifespan than any of us, save his lovely Arwen and the other elves, of course.

Since Helm's Deep, Éomer and the King of Gondor had formed a steady and warm friendship; somehow Aragorn filled the void, which Théodred's death had left with Éomer, and even though Aragorn was that much older than Éomer, the two of them at times behaved as if they were mere boys. Arwen had told me that this was the way of men; they would always be boys at heart – she knew that from her brothers, who were several millennia old, and still at times acted as if they were only young boys. I, too, had come to regard the King and Queen of Gondor as good and true friends.

There was also dancing, but, true to himself, Éomer did not dance much. He did humour me, though, and danced some of the slower dances with me. "If for nothing else then for the chance of holding you close," he murmured with a rakish grin.

Somehow we ended up on the terrace surrounding the Golden Hall. "Playing strategically again?" I quipped.

"How else to be alone with my future wife? Aragorn and Lord Celeborn are keeping your father busy, Elphir is drinking with Gamling, and Amrothos has found a Rohirrim beauty to occupy his evening. Should I not profit from such an occasion?" my king asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"And you had absolutely nothing to do with it?" I inquired.

"Of course not, what do you take me for?" Éomer grinned impishly and I knew that he had most certainly been the architect, although Aragorn and Gamling would probably also have been in on it. He grinned wickedly at me.

"You will be leaving in a few days and I will not see you, let alone hold you for several months; I mean to make the most of the time that we have," he said.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me – at first softly and tenderly, but soon the kiss grew more ardent and we both had to struggle to keep our wits about us.

"Phew, it might be a good thing that you will be leaving in a few days, otherwise we shall surely have a scandal on our hands." Éomer let out a deep breath.

I giggled. "Oh, there are still a couple of days left before I have to go, we can still make it."

"And I who thought you a virtuous maiden," Éomer teased.

"I was virtuous, my Lord ---- until I met a certain young king of Rohan," I said as I released myself from his arms.

I went over to lean against one of the pillars holding the mighty roof of Meduseld; crossing my arms in front of my chest. I looked out over Edoras and saw the lights, which were evidence of the celebrations taking place, not only in the Golden Hall but everywhere in the city.

Éomer came up to me and slid his arms around me. I leaned back against him and he rested his chin on my head. "I believe that my people are looking as much forward to having you as their queen as I am," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Mélia told me earlier that the people she had talked to these past couple of days thought well of you, and that they rejoice in seeing us together. I am truly happy that it is so."

"And I will be happier still, when I make you truly mine on our wedding night," he whispered as he turned me towards me in his arms and kissed me again as if emphasising this fact.

But, as it had become a habit when we had a moment alone, we were interrupted by a very discreet cough, which this time turned out to come from Éothain, who stood in the doorway. "Sire," he said very formally, but I could tell that he relished in the fact that he had interrupted his friend in his endeavours – the cad! "Prince Imrahil and king Elessar would like a word with you." He could not hide a smirk.

"Oh, most certainly they do – and you volunteered to find me," Éomer grinned slightly embarrassedly at his friend. "Certainly they just wanted to interrupt whatever we were doing," he ascertained, but did not let go of me.

"Tell them that I shall be right there but that I have a bit of unfinished business that I need to conclude before joining them." Éothain grinned and went inside, and Éomer continued what he had been doing.

A little while later we went inside. Éomer went over to Aragorn and my father approached me. I blushed slightly when I saw him.

Ada just smiled, but his voice still held a clear reprimand. "I suspected that you were part of Éomer's 'unfinished business'. Lothy, you are betrothed now – and Rohan is certainly not the effigy of propriety, but nevertheless I want you to behave as befits a Princess of Dol Amroth, my daughter."

I smiled shyly back at him. "I know, Ada, but it is very difficult when you are in love and when you know that it will be several months before you see the man you love again."

"I know, my sweet, I know; I do remember how it was, I am not that old, and I do trust Éomer. But still ……," he said, shaking his head slightly.

The last few days at Edoras flew past. I got to see a bit more of my future country as I went for rides with Éowyn, and on one occasion with Éomer, but he was often too busy to spend more than a couple of hours with me during the day. In the evening we managed to meet, either on the terrace or in the Golden Hall when everybody else had retired, to talk and to spend some time together alone.

The afternoon before the day we were to leave we managed to slip away for a long ride togetheronly accompanied by a few guards, who held a respectful distance. Amrothos was a great ally and kept Ada and Elphir busy.

On the day of our betrothal, Éomer had gifted me with a golden necklace with a plate, which bore the sunburst symbol and which had belonged to his mother. Further he had bestowed a beautiful, light-grey mare on me as my betrothal gift. Móna, her name was and she was the half-sister of his own steed, Firefoot, and part Meara; a most wonderful horse and a gift that I highly treasured.

We halted our horses at a fair distance from Edoras; the Golden Hall could be seen clearly in the bright sunlight against the mountains, and as we dismounted and walked together hand in hand along a little stream, I could not help letting out a sigh.

"What is it, Lothy?" Éomer inquired as he stopped and turned me towards him.

"Oh, a couple of things; first of all I am leaving tomorrow, and I do not know how I will be able to live through the next months until Éowyn's wedding. Secondly I have just realised that I do not know a word of your language. Looking back at Edoras now, I realised that in a year I will be the Queen of Rohan and the mistress of your household, and I know little, if anything at all of the traditions of my future country, except for a betrothal custom which I did not get to observe."

Éomer barked with laughter. "Is _that_ what worries you? I have said it before and I do not mind repeating it. Lothy, you will make an excellent queen – you are born a princess and of royalty; you will have no trouble at all fitting in, or being a queen. We are very down-to-earth people in Rohan, you know that. We do not insist on ceremonial, and besides I will be there for you. I'll help you."

"I do know that – and Mélia, Cerwyn and Fréalin will also be there for me, and perhaps I am just being foolish about, but I do want to be a good queen to your people; a queen who speaks their language and knows their customs from the start. I do not want to be another Morwen of Lossarnach. _I_ want to be loved by the people – for your sake."

"Oh, so you have heard about my grandmother?" Éomer smiled wryly. "Trust me, Lothy. You are _nothing_ like her and never will be." He squeezed my hand. "Where did your courage go, my love? In the, I admit short, time that I have known you, you were never this insecure."

I sighed. "No, you are right, I usually am not. And it is true, perhaps it is not lacking confidence in my ability to become a good queen. Possibly the real reason is that I will miss you terribly, and that I feel miserable about it."

"Lothy, darling. You will be seeing me at Éowyn's wedding; your father has invited me to spend winter solstice at Belfalas – and then it will only be a few months before I come to take you back to Edoras for our wedding! Don't give in to despair now, my love." Then he pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Time will pass quickly, you'll see and I promise to write you a thousand indecent letters until we see each other again."

Unfortunately the guards could see us and therefore the kiss he gave me was much too chaste to my liking. _Damn propriety!_ I thought.

We rode slowly back to Edoras. Éomer told me that he had actually been thinking of how I could be prepared for my task as Queen of the Mark. He had decided that he would send somebody with me to Dol Amroth to teach me the language and the ways of the Éothéod. Éothain had suggested his sister-in-law, Mélia's younger sister Leia. I had met her; she was a bright and sweet young woman of my own age with adventure in her blood. If I consented, she would love to go with me as my handmaid and teacher.

I was pleased to learn of this; Leia had visited me together with Mélia and we got along very well. She was so much more than a handmaid, actually more like a companion; she was very intelligent and outspoken – and with her red hair and blue eyes, so much like her sister's, it would probably be sheer bad luck if not one of the sailors or knights of Dol Amroth captured her heart and made her stay there.

I remarked as much to Éomer. He grinned. "Probably, but then the more alliances between Rohan and Gondor we create, the better."

The last night at Edoras we had a farewell dinner. Éowyn and I admitted to each other that we felt a bit subdued; after all Faramir would be leaving with the rest of us and they would not see each other until their wedding nearly four months hence – and I would not see Éomer for the same period of time.

When we got to bed, Éowyn seemed to fall asleep fast enough, but I could not and thus, after having tossed and turned for an hour or so, I put on my robe and went barefoot through the quiet corridors to the Great Hall. I walked up to the dais where Éomer's throne stood. Next year the queen's throne would be set next to it, Éomer had told me.

These few past days I had learnt much about Rohan and her people. I felt good about having Leia going with me to Belfalas and I did not worry anymore about becoming a queen either. Éomer would be beside me and together we would rule Rohan in the best possible way. As I stood in the great hall of the king, I realised that it did not intimidate me; on the contrary it brought me peace. It was as if its inhabitants of old reassured me that this would be all right; that we would do all right, Éomer and I. I smiled to myself as I caressed the worn armrest of the king's throne – Éomer's throne.

Suddenly I felt a pair of familiar arms go around me and a soft, deep voice murmured into my ear. "And why is the lady walking the halls at night when she should be sleeping?" My heart almost stopped. Éomer! I had not heard him coming so occupied had I been in my thoughts.

"I could not sleep," I whispered, "and I went in here – and I realise that I am not afraid anymore; we can do this together. This place brings me so much peace."

Éomer chuckled softly. "Of course we can do this. Did I not tell you so?" He turned me in his arms and held me close. He drew in a sharp breath. "I will miss having you in my arms," he said, as he crushed my body against his.

As I felt his warm body against me, I realised that my betrothed certainly was not dressed for the occasion. He only wore a pair of tight fitting sleeping breeches and a loose hanging robe. I shivered as I put my hands on his bare, muscular chest.

He chuckled softly as he let his hands slide down my body, loosening the belt of my robe and letting his hands glide between the robe and my thin nightgown. I let out a protesting whimper. He held me close with his warm hands on my back inside the robe.

"Lothy, love – I had such disturbing dreams about you – and the thought that I cannot hold you, or kiss you, for several months is hard to bear." He bent his head and kissed me – hard and passionately. And I did not resist as I felt his warm lips slide down my neck. In stead I enjoyed the feeling that spread in my body.

I let out a soft, mewling sound and before I knew what was happening, he had lifted me into his arms and was carrying me towards his chambers. As he went along, his lips sought mine and he kissed me fervently. He kicked open the door and closed it behind us. Then he put me down to stand in front of him, and, pulling me against him, he kissed me again as he removed both my robe and his own.

I could feel his body reacting to mine and I shivered as I felt his arousal against me. His hands moved up to my breasts and he caressed them slowly. _Oh, Béma._ I felt the warmth of his hands through the thin fabric. I bent back my head, whimpering from desire and I heard a low growl from him as he moved his lips to my throat.

Then suddenly as if hit by a bucket of cold water we stopped and gazed at each other, breathless and confused. "Béma, I was not going to do this, but the mere thought of you tempts me beyond reason – and when I found you in there ….." Éomer whispered as he caressed my back. "I want you so much, Lothy."

"I want you, too – you know that, but we cannot, not yet anyway. What if you …… got me with child? It would not be wise, would it? Can you imagine the scandal, at least in Gondor?" I said.

"No, not wise, that it is certain. But it would not be a great disaster, at least not in Rohan. After all we are betrothed – and if I had had it my way, or the way of my people, we would already be as good as married ---- but of course you are right." Éomer sighed audibly.

He sat down on his bed and pulled me into his lap. I could feel the heat from his body through my nightgown. We just sat for a while as he held me close, his lips nuzzling my neck. Finally I turned in his lap so that I faced him, looking him in the eyes. They were dark and solemn in the light from the candles. I realised that I could not just get up and leave him, not like this. Suddenly a thought struck me. "Éomer, love, could I not sleep in your bed for what remains of the night, sleep in your arms?" I asked.

"Certainly ---- of course you can. I would love to have you in my arms – and in my bed, but Lothy, do you think that it is proper?" Éomer's eyes lit up.

"Probably not, but if this is going to be the last hours that we shall have together for Béma knows how long, I want to be with you. And if we are both fully clothed and lie on top of the covers nothing much can happen, now can it?" I argued. "In fact, I know that in some parts of Middle Earth, this is perfectly acceptable between a betrothed couple."

"And where have you heard that?" Éomer inquired.

"I cannot remember, but I believe that I read it somewhere. It might have been in some book of Elven lore," I said.

"Oh, darling, elves have different customs – oh, to hell with it; that is what we will do this night; and then we can make it a tradition of the Éothéod," Éomer murmured as he picked up my robe and helped me put it on. He went to his closet and found a shirt which he put on. Then he lay down on top of the covers, pulling me with him. I snuggled against him and he dipped his head kissing me softly, sweetly. "I long to do this every night. Sleep now, my love. I shall try to have you back in your bed before first light."

I felt so safe, lying in his bed with his arms around me and I fell asleep and slept soundly until I felt his hand on my cheek and a soft kiss on my lips. "It is almost dawn; we had better get you back to Éowyn's chamber before anyone notices that you have been gone – and especially where you have been," Éomer said.

We rose from the bed, and adjusted our clothing. Éomer opened the door and peered out into the corridor. Nothing seemed to stir and we managed to get to Éowyn's door without being seen. Éowyn's room was fairly close to her brother's. Outside the door, Éomer kissed me and he whispered, "I shall give you a proper farewell later, now go before Éowyn wakes up and starts asking questions." He kissed me one last time and I slipped into the room and into the bed, I shared with Éowyn, without waking her.

For a while I just lay looking up at the ceiling, contemplating the events of the night. I would gladly have shared Éomer's bed – and not just for sleeping. But, of course, we could not. It would not be right; we were not commoners - regrettably.

No one would have raised an eyebrow if Éomer had been a rider of Rohan and I a merchant's or a herdsman's daughter. Oh, these next months would be trying to both of us. Certainly we would see each other at the wedding in Minas Tirith and at solstice, but I feared that being together would only make the waiting harder. I swore to myself, using one of Éomer's more colourful expressions.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but I could not. Thoughts of Éomer's hands, lips and body on mine kept crawling back into my mind, and I opened my eyes to find Éowyn looking at me.

"Slept well?" she asked with a wink.

"Some of the night, yes," I replied. I could tell from her face that she knew that I had not slept in my bed all night.

"I gather that my brother had a hard time sleeping as well?" she inquired.

"I would not know," I said in what I hoped was an innocent voice, trying to keep my face neutral.

"Oh, stop it," my betrothed's sister grinned. "I heard you sneak out – and I heard Éomer bring you back here. I do hope that he behaved himself."

"Unfortunately he did – but how would you know that I sneaked out?" I asked.

"Because I lay awake waiting for you to fall asleep," she chuckled, "because I was going to sneak out to see Faramir. Do not worry, I will not be telling anyone of your nightly adventures – after all I know what it is like, having to behave."

"Indeed, and all for the sake of propriety," I said.

Éowyn smiled. "You know, it would not have mattered much here in Rohan, if either of us had – well – not been able to wait and if we were with child when we married, but in Gondor!" We looked at each other in mock terror – and then we rolled over in the bed that we shared, giggling like little girls.

"Do not worry, Lothy, the waiting will be over before you know it," Éowyn said when she got her breath back.

"Aye, for you anyway. But I shall have to wait almost an entire year!" I moaned.

"Trust me, it will be as hard on Éomer as it is on you. Now – I think that we had better get up, you will be leaving in a couple of hours."

We got up and I dressed in my travelling clothes. I was to ride Móna back to Belfalas. Éomer had whispered to me the other day, "I cannot be with you all the time, but Móna can – and hopefully she will keep you company when I cannot." That had earned him a passionate kiss, to which my brothers unfortunately had been witnesses, and it had earned me a stern look and a furrowed brow from Ada, but somehow I could not care less.

We all gathered for breakfast. The talk flowed easily.I sat next to Éomer and felt his hand reach for mine under the table. He squeezed it. I looked up at him and smiled; I knew exactly what he was thinking of. Soon the time came for goodbyes. Ada and my brothers went to the stables to get the horses and issue the final orders to the guards accompanying us and the servants about the luggage – presumably letting us say our goodbyes in private.

Faramir and Éowyn had made themselves scarce, presumably with the same purpose. Éomer pulled me around the building to get us away from prying eyes.

"We shall see each other again soon, and I will be counting the hours until we do." He kissed me and held me close and I clung miserably to him.

"You may say that it is only a short time, but I will feel it as a hundred years," I sniffled against his chest. "Promise that you will write me often."

"I shall – did I not already promise to write you a thousand indecent letters? And a couple of innocent ones as well! Promise me that you will not show your father and brothers all the letters that I write." He chuckled.

"And then I will start looking forward to my sister's wedding – and to solstice at Dol Amroth." He sent me a devilish look from his hazel eyes. "And I will spend my time – or at least some of it – thinking of ways to have you to myself when we meet." I heard my father calling my name and I embraced Éomer firmly, flinging my arms around his neck. He kissed me fiercely. "This will have to do for a while," he said as he let me go.

We appeared around the corner to find everybody waiting for us. Éomer had presumably also had Firefoot saddled. "I will follow you on your way and so will Éowyn."

Éowyn and Faramir chose this moment to appear; they both looked every bit as flushed as I believe we did. We grinned at each other and I embraced Éowyn warmly. "Take care of him for me, will you?" I whispered to her and she nodded. "And you." I nodded.

My father smiled at me as he handed me Móna's reigns. Éomer came up to us. "Please, Imrahil," he said. My father nodded and it was Éomer, who gave me a hand up into the saddle. Our eyes met and he went to Firefoot and mounted. This was it, then. We were to leave. We set slowly in motion and rode towards the gates.

Éomer, his sister and some of the guards accompanied us as far as the start of the road to the Mundburg. Éomer rode beside me; we did not speak much just looked at each other from time to time. As we halted preparing to part ways, he moved Firefoot closer and took my hand. He kissed the palm and whispered, "Namarië, my love." I smiled through sudden tears – and then he and Éowyn left us to go back to Edoras and we took the road towards Minas Tirith. I looked back to catch a last glimpse of Edoras; when next I saw the city and the land, I would on my way to be its queen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now, this is the fourth chapter of my story. I thank you all cordially for your reviews .. and I sincerely hope that I am not keeping any of you from your studies – and the stories that you might be doing? (Especially you, Maddy! Perhaps I should add a restriction that you should not be allowed to read the new chapters until you have delivered an new instalment?) 

Hope to have the fifth chapter ready by the end of the week.

Frigg

Chapter Four – Dark Eyes 

The road back, first to Minas Tirith and then Dol Amroth, was long and tedious. On the other hand, we were grateful that it was so. There were still reports of roaming, leaderless orcs coming in from most corners of Middle Earth, and I knew that Aragorn, Ada and Éomer had discussed that this was still a problem which could not be overlooked, but luckily we avoided them. We stayed at Minas Tirith for a couple of days and then we started on the journey by sea back to Belfalas. I spent a lot of time with Leia; as I had expected she had proven a most wonderful companion and we had already taught each other a great deal about our respective people.

Already on the trail to Minas Tirith, Amrothos had found a lot of excuses to be with Leia and me, riding beside us and managing to sit beside Leia at meals. And now at Minas Tirith, he accompanied us for walks ever being the gentleman, opening doors for us, fetching us something to drink, being his charming and chivalrous. For his sister's sake? Somehow I doubted that very much!

But then, from time to time, I caught Amrothos looking at Leia and Leia looking back at him. I was convinced that things were developing between my brother and my companion. Could it be that my womaniser of a brother had finally fallen for one particular woman? And a Rohirrim at that? Well, I did know what charm these hardy people from the North possessed, did I not? So I could hardly blame my brother for falling for the same charm?

Actually, it would not be so bad. Even though my brother was a prince and she was only the daughter of a soldier of Rohan, I believed that it would be a fine match. Her father was of some rank and had fought bravely in the War of the Ring, after which Éomer had bestowed both title of advisor and property on him, and Amrothos was only the third son and would never be anything but a Swan Knight of some esteem and rank as there were two brothers before him to inherit the throne of Dol Amroth.

During the sea voyage from Osgiliath to Belfalas Leia even proved better than I on board a ship even though she had never seen the sea before. When I told her so, she smiled. "I suppose that if you can keep your balance on a horse without saddle, you can keep your balance on a ship," she said.

"Oh, I really love this, it is wonderful!" she cried as she stood at the railing, being splashed by seawater. Amrothos watched her with a big, silly grin. _Oh, yes my brother. You are indeed smitten._ I smiled; now I would not be the only one acting silly because I was in love.

I mentioned to Ada one night that Leia would make a wonderful wife to Amrothos, and he smiled. "Yes, I have noticed that they like each other very much, and if it really should come to that I will not stand in their way," he said, "I would rather see my children happy than married according to standards and protocols."

I refrained from asking him whether he would have felt the same way, had Éomer not been King of Rohan, but only a rider. However, somehow I believed Ada. To him personally, it would probably not have mattered, if indeed it had been a matter of my happiness, although the society around us might have stalled at the idea.

We arrived at Belfalas a few days later after a brisk voyage. My second brother Erchirion, who had ruled in my father's absence, came to meet us. Erchirion was quite the opposite of my other two fiery brothers. He was gentle and learned, perhaps a little like our dear cousin Faramir.

I helped my sister-in-law care for her young son; her pregnancy made her tired and the long journey had not helped; she needed the rest. When I looked at her and saw how Elphir doted on her, I could not help thinking that in a few years, perhaps even sooner, it would be me carrying Éomer's child, perhaps even the heir to the throne – and I felt warm all over.

Leia was a great help to me. For a couple of hours each day we spoke nothing but Rohirric and soon I were quite fluent. The only thing she would not teach me was the more colourful part of the language, although I pleaded that it would be a good idea for me to learn those as well.

"Trust me, my Lady, it will come easy to you, once you are in Edoras. It will come natural when you listen to the men. The king will be a quite capable teacher I am sure," she said. She insisted that she would much rather teach me valuable things about the customs and traditions as well as the lore of the Éorlingas. To this I murmured that she was clearly stubborn like all Rohirrim, and she laughed.

I reciprocated by teaching her some Sindarin and give her knowledge of the traditions and customs of my country. After all, the way Amrothos kept looking at her, she might have use for it sooner that you would think.

One thing amazed Leia very much. The Gondorian view on propriety and what was appropriate and what was not. And the things you could not do or say in Gondor – and which were quite all right say and do in Rohan.

"You will find, my Lady, that you need not curb your tongue as much in Rohan as you do here, nor focus so much on proper behaviour in public," she told me. It was quite appropriate in Rohan to embrace your husband or your betrothed in public, and it most certainly was not in Belfalas. It was all right to embrace your family, but certainly not your betrothed.

"Then I see why Lord Elphir was so appalled during your visit," Leia chuckled. "He must have found our behaviour most inappropriate."

He most certainly had and had constantly lectured me on the subject all the way from Edoras and kept up the lectures when we arrived back home, hoping that I would still remember that I was a Princess of Gondor and as such would uphold the customs of my own country. I continuously argued that I had to become a Rohirrim and observe the customs of my new country. At this, Elphir had looked as if he was about to explode.

Amrothos found our discussions quite amusing, and later whispered to me that he clearly also preferred the way of the Éorlingas. He would not blame me for taking up their customs.

He also very obviously became more and more enamoured with the pretty Rohirrim. She seemed to warm to him as well, and it soon became obvious that she would not be returning to Rohan, if my brother had any say. I asked whether I interpreted her feelings for my brother correctly, and she blushed furiously when she admitted that it was so.

"But I am just the daughter of a simple soldier, although the king has given him both title of advisor and land at that; do you think that your father will allow your brother to marry me?" she asked.

"I am quite sure of it," I told her, "you are both intelligent and beautiful, and you will make Amrothos a wonderful wife, he could ask for none better." Amrothos had spoken to father, who had nothing against the match. Now it only remained for Amrothos to approach Leia's father. He had written a formal letter to her father, but he intended to speak formally to Halfred when he accompanied Éomer to Minas Tirith for Éowyn's wedding, which was only a couple of months away.

Although I was kept busy most of the time, I still found time to miss Éomer. I longed to be with him. I related as much to Leia, after all we spent so much time together that it was hard to keep anything from her, and she was always willing to soothe me a little by speaking of him. She had known him always as her father had been in the Royal Guard and living in Edoras close to the Royal family of Rohan. She giggled when she told me that almost every young girl at Edoras had at one time had a crush on the handsome nephew of the king.

"Except for Mélia, of course, she has never seen anybody but Éothain," she grinned. "I remember that at the midsummer festival my friends and I used to sit in a row just looking at Éomer as he walked past, sighing and hoping that he would notice us. Usually he, and Éothain for that matter, tried to ignore us; they just regarded us as silly, giggling girls. Which perhaps we were, being so much younger."

I chuckled; I remembered my own brothers being the subject of the girls' attention on similar occasions, and their very similar reactions.

Letters arrived almost every week from Éomer, and he had kept his promise that most of them indeed held quite indecent thoughts. I kept them hidden and read them over and over, but they did nothing to quench my longing for him, quite the contrary. It was quite clear that he longed for me as much as I longed for him.

Finally, the day of our departure for Minas Tirith and the wedding of Éowyn and Faramir drew near. For once, Erchirion was the one allowed to go and Elphir was to stay back to govern the city while my father was gone. This was most natural, after all Elphir was the oldest and thus heir to the throne.

Elphir did not like the idea although he, of course, recognised his responsibilities as my fathers heir. I presume that he was not happy about the fact that he would thus not be able to watch over me and control my breaches of propriety. Clearly he did not trust me to be left alone with Éomer for one minute. His wife, however, was close to her confinement, and the most natural thing was for him to remain with her under these circumstances. I was pleased that he had not read Éomer's letters to me – or indeed mine to him, as he most certainly would have insisted on coming had he seen them!

Ada had gifted Leia and me with the most beautiful silk and I had one of the best seamstresses in Dol Amroth make it into gowns for us to wear at the wedding. Leia's was a deep blue with a most intricate flower pattern woven into the fabric. It matched her beautiful blue eyes and she looked absolutely stunning. She would make a beautiful princess of Dol Amroth, indeed.

My own gown was a light sea green with long, flowing sleeves and a receding neckline, which left my shoulders bare. I thought of wearing my mother's emerald clips in my hair. Ada had given them to me on my eighteenth birthday and I had very rarely used them, although my maids had constantly assured me that they would look beautiful in my hair. It had not really interested me before. Now, however, I wanted to look my absolute best for my betrothed.

Éowyn had written me asking when we would be arriving at Minas Tirith, as she would like to have me at her side for the final preparations for her wedding. She had no female relatives; she thought of me as a sister and would like me to stand with her at the ceremony. I thought this a very good idea, and on these grounds I managed to persuade father that we should arrive at Minas Tirith at least two weeks before the wedding for rehearsals and other preparations. Of course, my biggest incentive was to see my betrothed and get to spend some time with him. I had a feeling that I could not really hide that from anybody.

"Not very subtle, sister dear," Amrothos teased me and I advised him to mind his own business and love life.

So the party set out from Dol Amroth, this time by land. At this time of year, it was not pleasurable travelling by sea; on the other hand neither was travelling by land. The weather was, however, fairly good. It was chilly and windy, but we had no rain; the roads were dry and we made good speed to Minas Tirith.

When we arrived, Faramir greeted us in his capacity as Steward of Gondor. When he welcomed me, he whispered. "Éomer and Éowyn arrived yesterday, I trust that it pleases you as well as it does me?"

We were shown to our quarters in the palace, and I did not have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and my future sister-in-law came rushing into the room, embracing both Leia and myself.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you both. I have greetings from Mélia. You should see her new daughter; she is so beautiful that Éothain quickly forgot his disappointment that she was not a boy."

"Is Éothain here?" Leia inquired.

"Yes, he is with Éomer. I trust that you shall see him tonight at dinner."

She continued with a big smile. "We were all pleased to hear about you and Amrothos; he has certainly made a good choice." Leia blushed profoundly and we both chuckled at seeing her like this.

"Now," I said to Éowyn. "Tell me about Éomer; how is he doing – and where is he?"

"He is doing fine, I believe." Éowyn laughed. "Mightily impatient and longing a great deal to see you, I suppose. He is stuck in meetings with Aragorn and his council, and probably hating it."

She continued with a wry smile. "Éomer knew that you would be arriving, although not exactly when, and could not get out of the meeting, as Faramir did. The Steward of Gondor has to formally welcome such distinguished guests as the Prince of Dol Amroth and his family. Imagine how he will react when Faramir gets back into the meeting and informs him that you have actually arrived!"

I could imagine and smiled at Éowyn, who continued. "We have both been rather trying to our surroundings these past few weeks, I suppose. Lord Elfhelm growled mightily the other day, saying that we were no better than a couple of lovesick pups, who in his opinion obviously could find nothing better to do than to sing the praise of the objects of our affection all day. Not exactly what he would have expected from Éomund's children."

I giggled. "Well, I suppose that I have been no better. Ask my brothers."

Then we spent a couple of hours exchanging news about friends and relatives, but later I escaped the others and went for a walk in the garden. I loved the queen's garden and I remembered the hours I had spent in the garden during my stay before and after the war and my walks here with Éomer. There was a chill in the air, but I had dressed accordingly and sat down on a bench close to the wall. I did not feel the cold and quickly lost myself in thoughts.

I must have been far away in my thoughts – and it must be true that you can call the person, who is the most in your heart and your thoughts, to you because suddenly I felt a pair of familiar arms go around me drawing me up from the bench, and a deep, warm voice said, "I do hope that it is me you are dreaming so happily of, my Lady?"

"Éomer!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I thought that they had you well and truly trapped in council."

"Oh, they did, but when Faramir finally had the decency to tell me that the party from Dol Amroth had arrived, I managed to get out of their claws." He grinned and crushed me to him. His lips found mine in a deep kiss.

When he let me go, he groaned. "I have dreamed of kissing you again, but I had never imagined that it would feel this good. It was worth the wait, although I could done without it – the wait, I mean!"

"And how do you think that it has been for me, seeing my brothers and their ladies and not having you there? I am pleased that Ada did not insist on an even longer betrothal!" I said with my face buried at his chest.

Éomer chuckled happily, "But now I am here – and you are here! And we have almost an entire month where we can see each other every day." He kissed me again and whispered softly against my lips. "I love you, Lothíriel of Dol Amroth."

"And I love you, Éomer of Rohan. Thank you for your letters; some of them really made me blush."

He grinned cheekily. "I even blushed writing some of them. Hopefully none but you have read them."

"Rest assured; you would be thrown in the dungeons if any one but me had." I chuckled and then pulled him down to sit beside me on the bench. "Let me look at you," I said.

He looked even more handsome than when last I saw him. His blonde hair had recently been trimmed, but still hung past his shoulders, and his hazel eyes looked just as intense and beautiful as always, but it must be the happiness that radiated from him that made him more handsome now.

He took both my hands in his and looked at me with glittering eyes. "You are more beautiful than I remembered, Lothy," he whispered.

I giggled. "It must be because I am in love," I said teasingly.

"Oh, indeed. Do I know the man?" he inquired, mockingly serious.

"As a matter of fact, I think that you might," I said. "He is a soldier of Rohan and I met him at the Houses of Healing just after the battle of the Pelennor Fields. A tall, handsome rogue with the darkest eyes I have ever seen. And I wanted him to kiss me ever since I saw him for the first time."

"And what now?" Éomer looked intensely at me.

"Now I want him to kiss me as if it was the last time that he gets a chance. I have missed him so much; I have missed his eyes, his hands – and his kisses for several weeks. And I have dreamed of them at least for that long!"

Éomer chuckled softly. "And believe, my love, that he has dreamt of the same for at least that long; of you, your sweet scent, your eyes, your hair – and your body against his." He pulled me closer and he really kissed me as if it was indeed his last chance. I entirely forgot to breathe – and if there was a coherent thought left in my head, I certainly was not aware of it.

When he finally let go of my lips, he inhaled almost painfully as he looked into my eyes. His eyes were dark and almost dilated. "Did I pass?" he inquired.

"Pass what …?" I managed to breathe.

"The kissing test, of course."

"Oh, yes definitely," I sighed. "But I find that it is difficult judging the quality just based on one sample." Éomer chuckled as he closed his mouth over mine again.

"You certainly passed the test," I giggled when he let me go.

He grinned. "Yes, I did, didn't I? Deeming from the look in my lady's eyes. Actually my sister sent me to call you in for supper, and I am afraid that we have spent too much time ------ hopefully no one will notice."

Apparently, they had not. Only Faramir and Éowyn saw us coming in, Éomer still holding my hand in his. They smiled at us and we hastily let go of each other; it was not considered proper behaviour in Gondor to walk hand in hand with your betrothed. A light touch of the lady's hand on the gentleman's arm, but hand in hand? Never! Éomer sent me a grin as he reluctantly left me and joined the other men. I went over to the window bench where Éowyn was already seated.

"I thought that you might need the time to greet each other properly?" Éowyn asked smilingly. I just nodded and she continued. "Trust me, I know what it feels like and I am most content that I will be married within the next fortnight."

The major domo of the king's household approached and called us to dinner. Aragorn and Arwen awaited us and we all sat down at the large table. I was pleased that Éomer had been seated beside me and not opposite me. Otherwise I am sure that I would have spent the entire meal just looking at him.

Ada sat across the table from us and I am quite sure that he knew perfectly well that Éomer's hand sought mine from time to time between courses. I am sure that he would have gathered as much from the look on my face! But – he may have decided that it was of no consequence as we were in full public view.

After supper we all dispersed. Aragorn had pulled Éomer aside to discuss a matter with him, and I had not really seen where they had gone. Presumably to the king's study together with my father and Faramir. By now it was rather late in the evening and most of us had long journeys behind us. Arwen, Éowyn and a couple of the other ladies present withdrew to the queen's chambers, but I did not feel like joining them. Amrothos and Leia were nowhere to be seen.

I decided to find a book and went to the library. It had once been my uncle's but now belonged to the king. Faramir had shown it to me when I was just a little girl, and on the rare occasions when my family had visited Minas Tirith, I had buried myself in there; I had always loved the place.

Now I wandered along the bookshelves as I had done then, touching the sacred volumes on the shelves. I was so engulfed that I did not hear the door open and close behind someone.

"As you know, I am afraid that we have nothing of this size or nature at Edoras," a familiar voice said. The King of Rohan had entered the library.

"Were you in search of me?" I asked softly.

"No," my beloved said, "not really, I was in search of a couple of books, which Faramir recommended to me a while back."

"On war and strategies?" I asked teasingly.

He shook his head. "Actually, no. A volume on diplomacy and statesmanship and a book of poetry that he thought might interest me. I still have a lot to learn, you know."

I felt ashamed. Why was it that everybody, apparently including me, always assumed that Éomer was almost illiterate just because he was a formidable warrior first and foremost? Éowyn had told me that their uncle had kept both of them to their studies when they were young just as he had his own son. Théoden King knew that you might be able to defend a country without literary skills, but you could not rule it, and he also knew that if anything happened to his son, Éomer would have to take on the responsibility of being king. According to Éowyn, Éomer had hated it, but he had done as ordered – and he certainly was no simpleton, he had proved that.

I went over to him. "I am sorry, love, that I sounded so condescending. I did not mean to. I is just that such books are more Faramir's area --- usually," I said as I put my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest.

He hugged me. "I am not offended," he said, "even I am surprised that I would actually chose a book with such a subject – voluntarily. The book of poetry is actually more for fun."

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"It was always my favourite place when I was just a girl. On the rare occasions when my family visited my uncle and my cousins, I was terribly bored because there were no girls to play with – and then I went in here to read and dream my days away." I said, relishing in the warmth of his embrace.

"And what would a princess like you dream of?" he inquired with his lips against my hair.

I chuckled softly. "She dreamed of Elf princes of great honour and beauty and that one day such a prince would come and rescue her from the dragon that guarded her."

I could feel the chuckle rising in Éomer's chest. "A fair, _Elf_ prince no less? Well, I would recommend Legolas as a worthy candidate then. He is, indeed, both fairer and more handsome than I."

"That may be; at least I think that he is better suited to be in the dreams of young, innocent princesses. You create far too much havoc, at least in the dreams of this princess," I said, leaning back and looking into his eyes. "You are very real, my King."

Éomer laughed. "So I have heard, my Lady. I apologise profoundly, but cannot help adding that perhaps the imagination of a certain princess may be too vivid?"

I smacked him playfully. "That is perhaps because this certain, fair Rohirric king is much too suggestive at times? For instance in his letters?"

"Is that so? Well, perhaps it is because this dark, Gondorian beauty that he is betrothed to tempts him beyond reason and that she is all that he can think of, both in his waking hours and when he lies alone in his bed in the dark hours of the night?" He bent my head back and kissed me hungrily, passionately.

I gave in for a while, but then tore myself free. "You see, this will never do --- My Lord, if you continue like this, the Valar know what will happen …… I am off to bed; will you walk me to my room, Sire?" I caressed his cheek and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Éomer sighed loudly. "Six months of this pure torment, and I shall, indeed, go mad. Of course I will walk you to your room, and then continue to my own to spend the lonely hours of the night, although I would much prefer …… I had better get that book!"

I laughed and then I helped him find his way through the thousands of volumes. Finally we did find the books for him that Faramir had recommended. I found a book as well and then we walked to my chambers, which were next to Éowyn's. Éomer's room was two doors down the corridor, and my Ada resided next to Éowyn.

My betrothed kissed me chastely outside my door and bid me a hearty goodnight, probably playing for the gallery, moaning and sighing in mock despair as he went to his room. I shook my head and closed my door, leaning my back against it. _Come now, midsummer – I cannot wait any longer, 'tis not fair!_ It was certainly becoming more and more trying.

The days flew by in an endless row of dress fitting sessions – especially for Éowyn and Arwen; Leia and I already had our dresses - and wedding rehearsals without end, duly supervised by Gondorian dignitaries, whose pompous attitudes and behaviour gave cause to giggling fits from us all, especially when we tried being serious and dignified. Even Ada and Faramir could not help joining in, causing any numbers of headshakes and stern looks from said dignitaries.

Although it was winter now, the weather was still reasonable and we went for long rides over the fields. Mostly Éowyn, Leia and I, but a couple of times I managed to drag Éomer away from the long, tedious discussions with my father, Faramir and Aragorn about trade routes, rebuilding of fortresses, and various other, worthy subjects – and take him for a long ride mostly, however, chaperoned by somebody.

"I hate sitting indoors all day; everybody who knows me is aware of that," he growled one afternoon as we had managed to escape to the stables without being followed. "How did you manage it this time?"

I grinned. "It is easier when Elphir is not around, so I simply pleaded with Ada, telling him how little I had actually seen my betrothed during our stay, and then I spun a tale about Amrothos and Leia accompanying us –---- or was it Éowyn? I do not really recall."

He grinned back. "You devious woman! Let us get out of here, before they find out."

We finished saddling the horses, mounted and rode towards the gate. Nobody seemed to be following us.

It was a chilly, crisp day, but the sun was shining and Osgilliath looked beautiful in the sunlight although it was still being re-built.

We rode in a brisk gallop towards a small patch of trees close to the Anduin a couple of miles from the city. When we reached the trees, I knew that we would be entirely out of sight from the city and I slowed down. Éomer followed my example, reining in Firefoot; he sensed what I was up to and grinned. "Methinks the lady has something untoward in mind," he said.

"Not at all, my Lord," I said and lowered my eyes demurely. "I just wanted to have my betrothed all to myself - for once." We halted our horses; Éomer dismounted and came over to help me down. I slid down into his arms.

"I have been waiting for this for the past few days. I have certainly not been allowed much time with you; your brothers have certainly seen to that - and my sister!" He kissed me; it was a cold day and our faces were cold from the ride, but his lips felt both soft and warm against mine. I was pinned against Éomer and my horse, and could not move save for letting my hands glide up to his shoulders, ending up in his hair.

After he let go of my lips we stood for a while just relishing in being close together. We let the horses grass. Mearas do not run off, they stay when they are told to stay.

"Contrary to the men of the Éorlingas, our horses are well behaved," Éomer muttered as he removed two apples from his saddlebags and fed them to the horses. Firefoot whinnied softly at his master and shook his large head, as if he agreed.

Éomer took the extra saddle blanket, which I had carried with me and put it on the ground under a tree near the river for us to sit on. I sat down with my back against the tree, and he sat down beside me. After a while, however, he lay down with his head in my lap.

"I fear that this is most inappropriate, my love," I said.

"Probably," he murmured, "but very comfortable."

I let my fingers run through his unruly hair, stroking it from his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed. "A year ago, Lothy, I would have sworn that it was not possible to have such peace and happiness in my life. But now – in little over a week, my sister will be married, and in six months' time you will be my wife."

He reached up to caress my cheek. His eyes turned dark. "Eight months ago I was fighting for my life not far from here."

"I know," I said, "and eight months ago you came into my life when you walked into the Houses of Healing to find your sister. It's strange that our world could change so in the course of a few months."

I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes. Memories of our first meeting floated through my mind, as I remembered the young soldier with the desolate, dark eyes and the dirt and blood smudged face comparing him to the young king, who now lay with his head in my lap.

I looked at him; he looked peaceful, he had closed his eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep. Kings have much to do, and as I knew that Éomer was an early riser and that he kept very long hours, even when he was in Minas Tirith, I would not begrudge him a little sleep. It was however a little too cold that day to take a nap in the open, although we were both warmly dressed, and I therefore nudged him awake.

"You can sleep during the night, my Lord," I teased him as he opened his eyes to gaze sleepily at me.

"Oh, but you see – I cannot. There are these images of a certain young princess that keep appearing in my mind when I try to sleep, especially when I have not had the opportunity to talk to her, let alone hold her for a couple of days."

"Talk? Would that be all it would take to pacify you ….?" And then I did not get any further, as Éomer grabbed hold of me and rolled me over so that I lay on my back beneath him in the grass, proving to me that obviously it was not.

"Do not play with fire, my love," he grinned as he looked down at me with eyes that were now dark as brown velvet. He captured my mouth with his and kissed me for a long, long time. His tongue played against mine, his hands caressed my body and he pressed himself against me.

_Absolutely wonderful, but perhaps not such a good idea._ I returned to my senses and pressed my hands against his chest, pushing upwards. He let go of me.

"Perhaps we should be getting back?" I breathed.

"Yes, perhaps we should," he conceded, seemingly as much out of breath as I was. Then he rose grinningly and pulled me up. "Why is it that we always end up like this?"

"You tell me," I said, laughing helplessly, "and I am just as frustrated as you that we always have to stop."

We went over to the horses that were waiting patiently for us. "Will you at least ride with me on Firefoot?" Éomer asked. "Feeling close to you is better than nothing at all."

I nodded. "Of course I will, if Firefoot will bear me as well!"

"Ask him," Éomer said. I went up to the big warhorse and looked into his big wise eyes, as I stroked his muzzle. "Will you, Firefoot, will you bear me and your master?" The horse whinnied softly and laid his head against me.

I turned to Éomer. "I believe that he will," Éomer said. He lifted me into the saddle and tied Móna's reigns to it. Then he swung himself up behind me. "Comfortably close – at least for now, but that may change," he murmured as he let his lips nuzzle my neck. "Um, yes, this is _very_ good, indeed."

"Stop it, or I will push you off the horse," I giggled. "Your beard is tickling me."

"That you will have to endure, my Lady. I am not getting rid of it," he grinned, "never have you seen a full grown Rohirrim without a beard. At least there are not many." I leaned back against him. It felt good riding with him, feeling so close to him. Éomer shifted a little in the saddle.

"What is it?" I inquired.

His voice sounded slightly strained as he replied, "Oh, nothing really. Except that I had not realised ….." Then he broke off. "We had better get back before they send out a search party," he said and nudged Firefoot into a faster pace.

I was still a bit puzzled, but as I leaned back against him, shifting closer still, I realised why he had sounded so uncomfortable. _Oh, of course._ I smiled to myself.

"Éomer," I said, "would you feel more comfortable if we stopped and I rode Móna back? It seems like this arrangement is an ordeal for you?"

He chuckled. "No, it is alright; I'll manage. Although it has – ahem – a certain effect on me having you so close, I would not miss it for the world; we have so little time together as it is."

When we reached the stables, Éomer dismounted and helped me down. He stood for while holding my waist and I smiled up at him. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon," I said.

"You are welcome," he smiled back at me. Then he let go of me and we lead the horses into the stable to remove their tackle and give them a good rubbing down.

Having finished the work, Éomer ensured that the horses were fed and then we walked to our quarters side by side. At my door we stopped, and Éomer kissed me softly. "I believe that we should get changed; see you at dinner."

I sighed as I watched him walk to his room and then slipped into my own room. To my surprise, my father was standing at the balcony door when I came in. He turned towards me.

"I trust that you had a good afternoon?" he inquired, "At least you managed to escape any entourage." He did not look too angry, though.

"Yes, and I do apologise, Ada, but I just needed to have Éomer all to myself. Apart from these few weeks, I shall not be seeing him for several months. I do hope that we did not cause too much trouble?"

Ada smiled. "No, not at all. I believe that no one of importance noticed, also how you arrived back – except for me, of course. I know that it is hard on you both, and I do realise that it is difficult to keep you apart. But I am a bit disappointed that you take to such measures, Lothy. You are still not married – and you are still a Princess of Gondor, who must observe Gondorian standards."

"I know, Ada," I said but could not help smiling, as I came to think that in six months' time I would be free of all the restrictions – and be a married woman and a queen in my own right.

Seeing my expression, Ada shook his head and growled, "Now, daughter, get changed. Legolas and Gimli have arrived – and we shall all be having dinner soon." He kissed my forehead and left me to myself.

I hurried cleaning up and changed into a dress suitable for such an occasion. I brushed my hair and tied it back with a simple band the colour of my dress. I was looking forward to seeing the elf and the dwarf again. Their presence always warranted a lot of amusement and merry conversation.

In the corridor I met Éomer. He had washed and changed into more formal attire; he sent me an appreciative smile. "You are not one to keep your company waiting for long, my Lady."

"A valuable habit with three brothers, who would complain loudly if I did not hurry, and I even had time to talk to Ada. He was in my room when I came back."

"Was he upset?" Éomer inquired.

"No, not really. He understands that we want to be together and as long as he is confident that we will do nothing inappropriate, he is most willing to let us spend time together, also alone, although he is a bit disappointed in me because of my 'inappropriate' behaviour," I said.

Éomer offered me his arm. "That is, indeed, a lot of responsibility," he sighed, "but I shall strive to live up to his trust. After all it is not that long," he added. His words sounded somewhat sarcastic and I squeezed his arm in understanding as we walked towards the dining hall.

Gimli and Legolas greeted us cordially when we entered the hall. Legolas kissed my hand and Gimli smiled at me. "I see that you still intend to marry that rogue, my Lady," he grinned, turning towards Éomer as he said it. "I still fail to see that this rude horse master is so attractive that a beautiful princess as yourself would fall for him."

"No, not when there is someone as handsome, smooth talking and pleasant as you present," Éomer retorted sarcastically. "I did not think that there was anybody in your heart but the Lady Galadriel?"

The dwarf snorted disdainfully and smirked. "Indeed not, but I still find you a lucky man, Éomer King," he said.

"I am well aware of that," Éomer said. "My sister will be pleased that you have both come to her wedding."

Legolas smiled. "Try to keep the dwarf away from a celebration, which implies a lot of good food – and ale. I certainly would not have the stomach to try."

The dwarf laughed heartily. "The elf princeling is right; and I also have a couple of things to settle with a certain king and a prince of Dol Amroth. Never had I thought that I would have to succumb to an elf – and two _men_ within the same year!"

Amrothos came up to us. "I do not think that the ladies present would appreciate us setting up a drinking contest at a wedding, Gimli." He slapped the dwarf on the shoulder. "Especially not at Minas Tirith!"

"I do not think that my sister would whole-heartedly approve of such a scheme," Éomer said.

Éowyn had heard these remarks and was laughing as she approached the two friends on my cousin's arm. "You are indeed right, brother, she certainly would not," she said, "I am appalled that you would even suggest such a thing, Gimli. I knew that inviting you two would be to invite trouble."

Éomer grinned, "I would suggest that we discuss such matters when the ladies are not present; I am not entirely sure that Lothy would approve, either."

I slapped him teasingly. "I see that you know me quite well by now, my Lord."

Aragorn joined us together with his wife. "Why is it, Gimli, son of Gloín, that you always manage to have the entire party at an uproar every time you enter a room?" He embraced Legolas warmly and clasped the shoulder of the dwarf, looking warmly at them both. Arwen smiled at us all, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Majesty," Gimli growled. "It must be because you all have begun to take yourselves so damned seriously – and I am the only one to bring a little life to the surroundings. Besides -- are you not men enough to drink with a dwarf?"

I caught Éomer's eyes; they were full of mirth and twinkling at the exchange – and I could not help laughing. "Master Dwarf. I welcome you at my wedding – and of course both my betrothed and my brothers should not stand down from a challenge. Just make sure that it is the night _before_ the wedding – and not _on_ my wedding night. I would not wish that my future husband was not able to enjoy all of his wedding!"

They all laughed, and I blushed slightly realising what I had implied. Éomer whispered in my ear. "I should be offended that you would imply that I would lose such a contest, my love - or even be impeded by it - and I can tell from your father's face that this was perhaps not what he had expected a virtuous Princess of Dol Amroth to say."

He grinned at me, "But a Queen of Rohan might! My bad influence, I suppose."

I looked at my father and realised that Éomer probably was right. I had to watch my tongue; otherwise Ada would surely lock me in until my wedding day, ensuring that I behaved.

Amrothos winked at me and Leia smiled. Amrothos had spoken with her father and he had given his consent, although slightly overwhelmed that a Prince of Dol Amroth would want to marry his daughter, but as his king had also approved the match, he saw no reason why he should not. So, my brother and his chosen lady literally beamed.

We all sat down to dinner and as the friendly banter continued, I relaxed. Father would not lock me in; he knew that I had always been outspoken, and with three brothers perhaps with a bit more knowledge of the world than Gondorian women usually had. In that respect, Éomer and Rohan would probably match me better than anyone he had been able to find for me in all of Middle Earth.

The ladies retired early that night and left the men to their own company. We spent the remainder of the evening with Éowyn, giving her all kinds of good advice – also on her wedding night. That is, the latter was left entirely up to the married women, in this case Arwen and Gamling's wife Cerwyn and the wives of nobles from both Gondor and Rohan.

Especially Leia and I were not supposed to know anything at all about such subjects. Neither was the bride, but then – as a Rohirrim she had not lived the sheltered life that most daughters of royalty and nobility did.

Leia and I retired under much giggling. Cerwyn winked at us. I was sure that between Arwen and her, Éowyn would be well instructed for her wedding night. We were supposed to be up early the next day to help the bride get ready. Arwen had allowed us the use of her private bathroom and we would all make sure that Éowyn was bathed and pampered so that she would look lovelier than ever for her wedding.

As I bid Éomer and my brothers goodnight, I could tell from their mischievous grins that they would certainly not be retiring. They would make sure that Faramir's last night as a "free man" would be memorable, and they would see to it that he was well and truly prepared for the challenges of the wedding night – in their own special way.

I was sure that my cousin was not inexperienced, after all he was a soldier, and I did know what soldiers and sailors were like, being the sister of three (and soon to be marrying a fourth). And I would not be surprised, if, indeed, some kind of a drinking contest would be part of the program for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter five is up; it is a little shorter than the others and I was able to process it faster than I had originally imagined, so here it is. Thank you for all kind words. If you could see me, you would see me blushing violently at your praise.

Elwen of Lorien: Nice to hear from somebody with Danish ancestry; Maddy – sorry I'm doing it again….. but that should not keep you from updating your story! Lialathuveril: Thank you, I am doing my best. Blue Eyes at Night: Don't worry; you will get the wedding …., etc.!

**Chapter Five**

The morning dawned with sunshine and a clear blue sky. There was a chill in the air, but it was all in all a lovely day for a wedding. Éowyn looked as if she had had a good night's sleep, probably induced by some good Gondorian wine and perhaps some Elvish magic? Arwen had whispered to me last night that she had learned a thing of two from her father as to getting a nervous woman to sleep peacefully the night before her wedding. I would not exactly characterise Éowyn as nervous, though, she seemed more excited than anything. Either way, the sleep had done her good.

After Éowyn had bathed in luxurious, flower-scented oils and dried her long, wavy golden hair, she looked like a water nymph, and when we got her dressed in her white wedding dress, complete with the jewels of her house and a veil held by a golden circlet, she looked an absolute goddess.

"By the Valar, you will take his breath away," I said to her, as I arranged the veil and moved away so that she could see herself in the mirror. The shieldmaiden of Rohan looked at her image as if she did not believe that it was really she. Arwen came up to her and placed a brooch of Elvish making on her breast.

"Believe it," she said smilingly recognising Éowyn's expression, "you look beautiful. And I ask you to accept this as my gift for you. It once belonged to my grandmother, but I wanted you to have it in memory of the Eldar." Éowyn embraced the Queen of Gondor, thanking her cordially.

There was a knock on the door and Éomer's voice could be heard outside the door. "Are you ready, little sister? It is time."

Cerwyn opened the door and let him in. I heard him catch his breath as he caught sight of his sister. "Éowyn! You are …. Béma help Faramir," he stuttered. I could not help laughing and he turned towards me, his eyes lighting up as they took me in.

I wore the light sea green dress, which I had had made at Dol Amroth. I had braided my hair with golden bands and fastened it with the emerald clips and around my neck I wore the golden chain, which had once belonged to Éomer's mother. Éomer looked appreciatively at me and stated, "Béma help me as well; it is a good thing that I do not have to choose between you."

"No, luckily you do not; I believe that you would do well not offending any of the ladies, then we might have a casualty on our hands," Cerwyn said dryly as she looked at the king.

Éomer grinned impishly and then offered his arm to his sister. "Time to go, sister. He is waiting for you," he said softly. The siblings looked at each other, hazel and blue eyes locked and they smiled. Once again the closeness and the understanding that those two shared seized me. I knew that Éomer was happy on his sister's behalf and that he was happy that she had found somebody like Faramir. The look that they shared conveyed it all. Éowyn whisked away a tear and we all followed them out the door on the way to the citadel, where the ceremony joining the White Lady of Rohan to the Steward of Gondor in marriage was to take place.

Éomer walked proudly with his sister's arm in his towards the dais where Faramir was waiting together with my father and Aragorn. Leia and I followed behind them. I could tell from the faces of the ladies present that the King of Rohan was an impressive sight as he walked his sister up the aisle.

And he was, indeed. Seeing him, it was difficult to tell that the men had been up most of the night, or indeed what they had been up to; only slight traces could be seen in their faces. Éomer certainly did not act impeded by anything. Tall and straight-backed as always and dressed in a knee-length, dark-green tunic with gold embroideries that matched his golden hair, which was so like his sister's. He wore his crown and cloak, and his tanned and serious face made him look even more regal and attractive. I was proud of him and pleased of the fact that he was mine.

Faramir's face lit up as he saw his bride approaching and the happiness was very evident in his eyes, as he bowed to Éomer and walked down the steps of the dais to greet Éowyn. Éomer followed them up the dais and stood behind as they faced Aragorn.

He placed Éowyn's hand in Faramir's and spoke his blessing of the marriage in a loud and strong voice; then he kissed his sister's cheek and moved down to stand beside me. I took his hand and squeezed it and our hands remained joined as we heard Éowyn and Faramir speak their vows to each other and heard Aragorn pronounce and bless their union.

As he did, Éomer looked at me. I could tell from his eyes and his smile that he was thinking exactly the same as I was. _In a few months it will be our turn! _

And then suddenly I could not care less how many female eyes were resting on my king. I was very sure in my love for him – and indeed in his for me.

After the ceremony, we followed the newly wed couple into the hall where the celebrations were to take place. The grand hall had been decorated with banners in the colours of Rohan and Gondor, the tables were laid with shining white tablecloths and candles burned in enormous silver candelabras. Faramir lead his bride to the head of the table; Aragorn and Arwen sat on one side of the couple, Éomer and I on the other side. Ada was placed beside Queen Arwen.

We laughed and talked through a large number of courses; it truly became a feast that could match the wedding of the king and queen. Arwen and Aragorn had done everything in their power to ensure that the wedding of their steward would be as grand as their own.

At one point Éomer looked up and down the table and at the decorations. His gaze became thoughtful and I looked inquisitively at him. "What is it, Éomer?" I urged. He hesitated, as he looked at me.

"Only, Lothíriel, that I will not be able to give you a feast which is as grand as this. You know that my country has suffered greatly and we shall not be able to provide anything remotely like this."

"As if that mattered to me, Éomer. Have I not told you that even if you lived in a cave, I would live with you and be happy. Grand feasts are nothing to me. If indeed I were able to choose, I would rather that you stole me away this evening after we had spoken our vows before Aragorn – or out in the field where only the Valar would hear us."

Éomer lit up at my words. "Sometimes I am too foolish for my own good," he murmured. "Even after all these months I still doubt what I see and hear in you, Lothy. Please forgive me."

Of course I forgave him and I did understand how he felt seeing this grandeur. I took his hand under the cover of the tablecloth. "Éomer, I am sure that our wedding will be as grand as this – in its own way." I hesitated for a moment and then added. "And fortunately it will not be as stuffy as this; I am sure that your – our – people are much better at celebrating!"

Éomer grinned. "Indeed they are. Well, somehow I knew that this would be your reaction. I knew there was a reason why I love you so much." He squeezed my hand. "Thank you, my love. You always know how to set me right when I am being a fool."

I smiled at him. "Yes, I do. Now, my Lord I believe that it is time for the King of Rohan to toast his sister and her husband."

Éomer nodded, gave a sign to the house steward and rose. I knew that he still felt slightly awkward when he had to address an assembly as this. He had certainly no qualms when it came to shouting orders to his men.

So he gave the speech and did quite well. We toasted the couple; Éomer's voice broke only once as he congratulated his sister and her husband. It was clear to everybody that the siblings would miss each other terribly when they were far apart. I could easily understand that; after all there were only the two of them left, they were bereaved of their family whereas I still had my brothers and my father - and my dear cousin.

Éomer teased his sister about her cooking and suggested that Faramir should ensure that she hired a cook. This brought about a smirk on Aragorn's face, and I made a mental note that I had to ask Éomer, or Aragorn himself, why Éowyn's cooking abilities amused them so and had everybody smirking when they were mentioned.

Finally, Éomer warned his brother-in-law of the temper which his bride possessed. "Just get out of the way fast, if during an argument she ever picks up an object which looks like it could easily be thrown. Trust me, I know how deadly she hits her target."

"Now she will probably find something to throw at me, but so be it,'" he grinned as he sat down beside me. I did not, however, allow him to sit for long. I wanted to dance – with him. I told him as much. For once he did not complain, and I was grateful for it.

"I love holding you like this," he murmured as he put a hand on the small of my back and pressed me against him. He had dispersed of his crown and his cloak for the dancing, ordering one of the servants to take them to his chamber, murmuring that it was hot enough without these items. I smiled inwardly; I knew that he did not like much wearing the regalia of his position, still feeling a bit out of place.

"I would not say so in front of my sister, but you are, indeed, the loveliest lady here tonight," he said.

I laughed softly. "That must be in the eye of the beholder, my Lord, and I am sure that my brother and my cousin would challenge you on this point." I indicated Amrothos, who was dancing with his Leia, gazing deeply into her blue eyes.

"I am sure that they would, but they would not win." Éomer murmured.

Faramir and Éowyn were also dancing, laughing merrily and Faramir was holding his wife very close.

"They look so happy together; every time I have seen them these past months it strikes me. I had never thought that he would be the one to pull her out of that hard shell of hers, but Faramir, Captain of Gondor certainly shows qualities," Éomer said, suddenly serious, as we stopped dancing and just stood in the doorway watching them.

"Sadly his father never realised that," I said. "As you told you once at the Houses of Healing, my cousin is a truly good and worthy man."

"Aye, that he is," Éomer concurred, "and probably the only man, who can truly make her happy, because he understands her."

He pulled at my hand. "Now, sweet lady, walk with me. I have humoured you and danced several more dances than I intended to; now it is your turn to humour me. It is hot in here, and I do need some fresh air."

I smiled. "Far be it from me to deny the King of Rohan anything of that nature." And I followed his lead, until we reached our favourite spot; the small bench near the garden wall, overlooking the city.

I let go of Éomer's hand and walked over to stand with my back against the wall, facing him. "So you led me here again, my Lord. And what are your intentions this time?" Éomer looked at me, his dark eyes glittering in the chilly, crisp night air.

"My intentions, my Lady? My intentions are what they have been for a long, long time now. Besides, I wanted you to myself for a little while." He went over to me and stood before me pinning me to the wall, one hand on my waist and one hand resting against the wall. Then he dipped his head to let his lips cover mine.

"Are you cold?" he whispered softly against my lips.

"No, not with you standing so close," I whispered back, letting my hands glide down his back. And I really did not feel the cold as I felt his body pressing against mine. After a while he broke away.

His hands moved up to cup my face; caressing my ears with his thumbs he looked me straight into the eyes. "Lothy, my love, you are doing it again – I simply lose all self-control around you," he moaned, "Frustration is not the right word for what I feel …..."

"And how do you think that I feel?" I asked. "It works both ways, you know, but it cannot be helped. Do you not think that we should go back to the hall? It must be time soon to accompany the happy couple to their conjugal bed."

"Yes, it is almost time – and how I envy Faramir!" Éomer growled as he stole one more kiss and then took my hand to go back. Just before we reached the door, he suddenly turned and smiled embarrassedly at me. "Sorry about that outburst, Lothy."

I smiled back. "It is alright, my love."

Luckily no one had noticed our absence; it seemed to me that my youngest brother and Leia also had made themselves scarce. Faramir was announcing that he and his wife would be withdrawing from the company, which caused modest cheering and applause (and mostly from the Rohirrim present). After all, we were at Minas Tirith. Éomer and I went up to stand beside Aragorn.

He smiled at us and murmured to Éomer. "This sort of announcement would cause a bit more cheering and catcalling at Edoras."

Éomer nodded, "Well, yes, it would most certainly, but then you Gondorians are so well behaved." He grinned at Aragorn, who snorted quite unregally.

According to the traditions of Gondor, which had also been upheld at Arwen and Aragorn's wedding, the bride and groom would be accompanied to the conjugal chamber by a number of witnesses, mostly their immediate family and dignitaries of the realms – in this case my father, my brothers, Éomer, Aragorn, Arwen, myself and a couple of elderly Gondorian nobles and their wives, as well as Leia's father Halfred, Gamling and Cerwyn.

Arwen, Cerwyn and I helped Éowyn undress and put on the delicate silk nightgown and robe, which had been made especially for this occasion – although when Éowyn had shown it to us, Cerwyn had inquired with usual Rohirric gusto whatever a nightgown was necessary for on a _wedding night_? That remark had left Arwen and me almost breathless from laughing and Éowyn giggling hysterically.

The men helped Faramir get into his robe – presumably under much rowdy joking, as far as we could tell. Then we led the couple to their conjugal bed and left them with all good wishes for their future life together. The last thing I noticed before the door closed behind us were Éowyn's eyes twinkling at her husband and my cousin smiling adoringly at her.

We went back to the hall to continue the celebrations, toasting the bride and groom and continuing the dancing far into the night. I danced a couple of dances with my betrothed, Aragorn and Éothain – and talked at length with Arwen and some of the other ladies. At one point, quite late in the night, I felt like I had had enough celebration and went to find Éomer to say goodnight.

I found him at a table with my brothers, Éothain, Gamling and Gimli and it did not seem as any of them had any intentions of going to bed anytime soon. I bid them all good night and left. Éomer rose to kiss my hand but otherwise did not take much notice of me, bidding me an absentminded goodnight. I shook my head - _Men!_ I thought and wandered off to bed.

Next morning I woke – much earlier than expected. I had been awoken by a sound coming from the doors to the balcony. It sounded like knocking? I opened my eyes, my vision still slightly blurred, and saw Éomer? How in all of Middle Earth had he managed to get there? He gestured at me and I got out of bed and went to the door to let him in.

"Do you realise that it gets bloody cold standing out here?" he inquired and then seemed to lose his speech. He was just staring at me, his eyes glazing over. I looked at him, somehow wondering at his reaction, until I glanced down at myself.

I had been so tired when I finally reached my room that I had not bothered finding my nightgown, slipping out of my gown and going to sleep just dressed in my thin slip. I now realised that it did absolutely nothing to even modestly hide my body.

Éomer was still staring at me. "Éomer, love – could you please turn your back and permit me to get into something more decent," I asked.

He grinned at me, "I do not mind, you know," but he nodded and did as I asked, however, only after raking one more glance down my body. He turned his back and I desperately tried to find my robe.

Had I been more awake, I might actually have found out that my beloved was still more than a bit inebriated from last night's celebrations. His speech was slightly blurred and his grin held something that I did not readily define.

"Why have you come this early? And how did you get up here?" I inquired.

He grinned. "Lothy, my love. I live two doors down the corridor from you --- and we actually share this balcony. With Amrothos, too, it seems, but as far as I could tell, he is still sleeping - soundly I might add. And I found it a brilliant idea to take a morning ride with my betrothed before everybody awakes."

I yawned. "Truly an excellent idea, my soon-to-be-husband. My head could certainly do with a bit of fresh air. Just give me some time to ……" and then it dawned on me. I turned towards him.

"How come that you are so perky this morning; the last time I saw you, you were sharing a couple of kegs of ale with Éothain and my brothers?"

"Rightly so," Éomer grinned rakishly, "but I can certainly hold my liquor better than any of them – save Gimli, of course. Can I turn around now?" he inquired.

"Yes, by all means, I am fairly decent." I said.

He grinned at me, "So I see, and how about a good morning kiss for your husband-to-be?" He came over to me and put his arms around me; he was reeking from smoke and ale I ascertained as he bent to kiss me.

I allowed him a little kiss and then I put my hands on his chest and pushed as I wrinkled my nose. "When did you leave the party to go to bed, you say?" I inquired as I now realised that he was still intoxicated.

"About half an hour ago, I'd said," Éomer grinned sheepishly, "and I suppose that I am still reeling a bit, but nothing more than an hour's ride in the fresh air cannot cure me of. Come on, Lothy, come riding with me. Don't be angry with me."

I was, though. Turning up like this – right from drinking with the other men, smelling of ale and spirits. I looked at him, furrowing my brow. "I am not riding anywhere with you – not in that condition. I will take you for a walk to get some fresh air and then I will take you back, make you some herbal tea and get you to bed."

"To bed, my Lady. Not such a bad idea – may I assume that you will be joining me?" he chuckled, as he reached out for me, trying to kiss me again.

"You most certainly may not, my Lord. And if you continue like this, you can go straight to bed ---- and leave me be!" I spat out; I was getting very angry and before I knew it, I was shoving him out of the door. "Now, get out – go to your bed and sleep it off!" I closed the door behind him and locked it. I was infuriated and disappointed. _Men! Why were they always like that – even Éomer!_

He stood for a moment outside the door, looking at me in utter surprise. Then his face darkened and he turned abruptly and left. I flung myself on my bed and lay looking up at the ceiling, angry that he had turned up like that. But as I lay there fuming, a thought snuck into my head and calmed me somewhat. _So he came to you, drunk and silly – but is that not better than if he found some other willing lass to keep him company? After all, what have your brothers not presented you with over the years? You love him, do you not? _

I listened to the little voice of reason, made up my mind and rose from the bed. I unlocked the balcony door and peered outside. Not a sound could be heard, nor anyone seen. I pulled my robe tightly around me and closed the door behind me; then I went in the direction that I had seen Éomer go. I passed Amrothos' room; I could see through the balcony doors that my brother was sleeping soundly, lying flat on his back with his mouth open; he was still dressed. Obviously he had not reached his bed until very early this morning either. I could almost hear him snore through the closed doors. _What a remarkable, charming sight!_

I reached Éomer's room and looked in through the door. The King of Rohan looked as if he had just dropped onto his bed without removing his clothes or boots. I tried the balcony door; he had not bothered to lock it and I slipped quietly in. I shook my head at the sight. I had often enough seen my brothers in that state, and I suppose that it would not be the last time, either, that I would see my beloved as such. After all, men were like that when they were together.

I looked at my betrothed and could not help giggling. How men were helpless! And then I decided to remove some of his clothing – or at least his boots – and make him a little more comfortable. I managed to pull of his boots and started to undo his tunic, not an easy task. For a woman, I was no weakling and I had had a lot of practice at the Houses of Healing, but Éomer was a large man. Finally I managed to get him out of the tunic, leaving him in his breeches and shirt. I struggled at pulling the covers over him and finally managed. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled onto his back, still fairly unconscious.

I stood looking at him. The love of my life was sleeping peacefully now, snoring lightly. _Not less charming to behold!_ I shook my head. With three brothers, I was no stranger to drunken behaviour and to nursing hangovers. Éomer would surely sleep several hours, and when he finally came to, he would probably be the victim of a major hangover. Well, be that as it may – I was going back to my bed to get some more sleep. I would deal with the hangover later.

I crept back along the wall past my brother's room; as far as I could tell he was still sleeping hard and would be for some time yet. I got to my room, removed my robe and went back to bed.

When I woke, it was quite late in the day. I got up, washed, dressed and went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air as I was brushing my hair. It was cloudy and windy; it was a winter's day. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Éomer coming out onto the balcony, still only dressed in his shirt and breeches and his hair all tousled from sleep. He squinted against the light of day and growled. "Béma's Balls. This is about the last time that I will subject myself to this …." Then he became aware of my presence.

"Lothy, love …….. Good morning - or is it day? Sorry, my mind seems quite blurred. Did I actually come into your room very early this morning? I remember vaguely doing that – but then I just woke up in my bed, and somehow I must have been able to remove my boots and most of my clothing before I fainted." Éomer frowned and held a hand to his forehead.

I chuckled. "Actually you did pay me a visit, and you tried to kiss me – which I refused because you reeked like a tavern. Further you did not remove your clothes on your own. I followed you and found out that you had just collapsed on your bed – with all your clothes on. So, I helped you out of some of them and removed your boots. But I must say, I really had to work for it. You are strong, even in your sleep."

He attempted to grin at me but it only resulted in a grimace. "I probably weigh more than half your weight more than you --- and it was deadweight as I was both drunk and fast asleep. Good work, Lothy. It is good to know that I am getting a wife, who can take care of me in any situation."

"Blame it on my abilities as a healer, and the fact that I am the sister of three older brothers. I suppose that my skills will still be necessary now that I am marrying one of the Éorlingas?" I teased.

"Probably yes, as our favourite pastime in winter is drinking!" This time Éomer grinned. "I will go soak my head in a bucket of water, get dressed and then I will take my lady to breakfast – or whatever is served at this time of day?"

A little later he reappeared, washed, dressed and with his hair combed, although still wet.

"Now, that is more like it." I said.

"So, do I qualify for a good morning kiss now; I have cleaned my teeth?" Éomer inquired, one brow raised.

"Yes, you do," I said. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me.

"Hmm, nice," I ascertained, "You certainly both taste and smell better than you did this morning. One more time, please."

"Only too happy to comply, my Lady," Éomer mumbled and did as asked.

"I knew that it would be a good thing that I had the room between you two," a voice said. Amrothos stood in the doorway to his room, looking just as dishevelled and hungover as Éomer had done a while before.

"Good morning, brother dear!" I said in a loud voice, as I knew that Amrothos' ears tended to be sensible the morning after. "We were just going downstairs to get something to eat."

"So I see," my brother mumbled ironically. "And could you please keep your voice down, sister dearest?"

"Sensible this morning, are we?" I inquired sweetly. "Will you not join us? Leia has most certainly been awake for several hours by now, and is probably wondering what is keeping her charming prince," I continued, smiling teasingly at my brother.

"Probably not," Éomer joined in, "she is Rohirric and has Éothain for a brother-in-law, she is no stranger to what men do; she will not be shocked."

"Neither am I," I proffered, "Being the sister of Amrothos --- and two more like him I have spent more than my share of time holding foreheads and bringing damp cloths and herbal tea to diminish the afterglow of wild debauchery!"

"Trust me, you will need those skills with the man, who is going to be your husband," Amrothos retorted and grimaced at Éomer.

"That may be – but not as often as you, I seem to recall," my beloved shot back.

I put my hands on my hips. "If you two have finished insulting each other, I for one would like something to eat."

Éomer smiled at me. "Of course, my sweet. If we see Leia, we can always send her to assist the man of her dreams." Then he took my hand and we wandered off towards the dining hall.

As we had anticipated, only a few guests had found their way to the dining hall. Éowyn and Faramir had ordered breakfast to be sent to their chambers; my father had already had his and had gone for a walk. The king and queen were nowhere to be seen – and Leia hurried off to Amrothos' chamber, when I told her that my brother probably was in need of her help.

"Mightily hungover, I suppose?" she inquired as she prepared to rise.

I nodded. "I suppose that you are no stranger to such conditions?"

Leia just sent me a smile as she disappeared.

At the table occupied by the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, Éothain and Gamling, only the elf seemed untouched by the ongoings of last night. The hobbits and Gimli were consuming their usual quantities of food and morning ale, nodding their good mornings to us. Éothain and Gamling, however, looked as they had seen the bottom of one too many tankards of ale. When Gimli saw Éomer, he chuckled. "At least you look better than your marshals, Éomer King."

"Do I not always?" Éomer grinned.

Gamling raised his head and shot a look at his king from bloodshot eyes.

"My Lord Éomer," he said sarcastically, "you seem to have rested well?"

"Oh, indeed." Éomer said grinningly as we sat down to eat. Amrothos and Leia soon joined us – and surprisingly enough both Éomer and Amrothos ate with good appetite.

"How can you?" I asked.

"Long time's practice," my brother chuckled and Éomer seconded that.

"As a soldier you can always eat, drink --- and sleep. Apparently my two trusted marshals have forgotten that. Are you getting soft, now that the war is over – or otherwise an elf and a dwarf proved too hard a task for you last night?"

He grinned at his marshals. Gamling made a face at his king; Éothain just groaned, and the two of them mumbled something inaudible, which certainly sounded like an insult to their king. Éomer chose to overhear it, he knew his friends too well, and just grinned.

After the meal, Éomer leaned towards me. "Now I feel like getting some fresh air. Will you join me for a ride, my Lady?"

I nodded. "Gladly. Now I think that it is a better idea than when you suggested the same thing early this morning," I said.

He looked at me, slightly confused. "I did what?"

"You suggested this morning when you came to my room that we go for a ride, before the others woke."

"And …?" Éomer looked inquisitively at me.

"I refused – because I believed you to be in no condition to ride, let alone find the stables."

Éomer looked perplexed at me. "Because you thought that I was in no condition to ride … Let me tell you something, my Lady. I have ridden Firefoot under all conditions: wounded, drunk – almost unconscious – and he has never let me down. I could ride him under any conditions! For the sake of Béma, woman, I am a Horse Lord!" His voice was angry.

I bit my tongue, but my temper got the better of me. "My Lord," I said, the sarcasm very evident in my voice, "you were in no condition to take me out riding this morning, let alone guiding yourself to the stables, therefore I decided that I would not go with you."

I had heard about the vile temper that the King of Rohan possessed. Surely there had been no prior reason for it to surface, but now I saw traces of it as his eyes became dark with fury. He hissed, "Well, then – _my Lady_ – if you do not think me fit to ride with you, I shall certainly not impose my company on you; I shall go alone!" He pushed back his chair and stormed out of the dining hall, leaving me confused – and infuriated.

I rose and tossed my napkin on the table. The others looked at us, but did not interfere. As I prepared to storm out of the hall as well, Gamling came up to me. "My Lady, he did not mean it. He will get around, I am sure. Just let him ride it off."

I nodded, but I felt the tears pressing on and just wanted to get out of the room. This was the first disagreement that I had ever had with Éomer. We had argued, but never to this extent. Surely we would have more arguments, it was inevitable, but the exchange had truly upset me.

Cerwyn placed a hand on my arm, but I shook it off and ran to my room, flung myself on the bed and cried my heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I heard somebody knocking on the door and a voice, presumably Amrothos', calling my name but I did not want to speak to anyone, least of all my family. I buried my head in the pillows, crying at the thought that Éomer and I had got into an argument over such an insignificant matter. _Cursed male pride!_

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke, it was nearly dark outside. My head hurt from crying and was heavy from sleep. My throat felt as raspy as if I had had nothing to drink for days, and I rose to get a drink of water from a decanter on the small table close to the door not bothering to light a candle.

I stood in the dark trying to gather my thoughts when I heard the balcony door open and felt the cold air surround me. Then I felt strong arms go around me. Éomer!

"I am so sorry, my love," I heard his warm and sombre voice in my ear as he held me against him, his lips brushing my hair. "I did not mean to speak so harshly to you."

I freed myself gently. "But nevertheless you did, and it was only a matter of small significance." I was still angry with him – and my head hurt. I distanced myself slightly from him and turned away.

Éomer took hold of me and turned me towards him. He looked straight into my eyes, his were dark. "I am truly sorry, love --- but I suppose that I was offended by the fact that you questioned my ability to ride a horse, even in my condition, and perhaps also that you reproached me in front of everybody. It somehow wounded my male pride – well, yes, and perhaps I had still not recovered from the ongoings of the night, I was still drunk I admit to that." He pulled me into his arms again, put a couple of fingers under my chin and raised my face towards him. "Can you forgive me for being such a cad?" he asked softly as his lips sought mine.

I did not resist. "Although I shouldn't, I can – and I will," I said, "it was a most silly thing to argue about, but I suppose that every couple argue about trivial matters such as this every once in a while. Perhaps I was a bit angry that you turned up like that – and behaved like a man!"

"Well, that's what I am – but as long as we are able to make up, it cannot be that bad," he grinned as he led me towards a chair and sat down, pulling me into his lap. His lips followed the curb of my neck and settled close to my ear.

I moaned. "Éomer, do not do that!"

"No," he sighed and let go of me, moving his hands to my waist. "I should not, I know that – but I cannot help myself."

He took one of my hands and kissed it. "Will you spend the evening with me, my Lady – if I promise to behave?"

I nodded with a little smile. "What should we do?" I enquired.

"We could go to the library and you could read to me; we could just sit and talk," he suggested, "or we could join the others and play games – or whatever they are planning. I do not care, as long as I am with you. And I promise that it will be a while before I am tempted to drink with Gimli again." He laughed. "He certainly got his revenge, my friend the dwarf – if the condition of my head is anything to judge from!"

I could not help smiling, "Do you require any assistance from a healer, my Lord?" I asked teasingly, "because I do believe that I shall be able to find some remedy that might set it right?"

"No, thank you Lothy; I believe that I will manage – I deserve it and I think that this should serve as a reminder to me, at least for today. Now, shall we join the others downstairs? I believe that supper will be served in a little while. It is almost that time." He held out his hand.

"Just give me a minute to wash my face – and get into another dress," I pleaded. "I am not meeting my father and brothers with a face that is looking as if I have been crying. That will certainly cause an interrogation – of both of us!" I got up from his lap and disappeared into the adjacent dressing room. When I got back for removing the traces of crying and oversleeping, Éomer was standing by the door looking out onto the balcony. As he heard me coming into the room, he turned and smiled at me.

"Ready to face the inquisition?" Éomer asked with a smirk.

I nodded, knowing that we might not escape the interrogation but we had to give it a try. As we walked into the dining hall, I could tell that at least Ada knew that something had taken place. Perhaps someone had told him of Éomer's outburst earlier in the day, but he just sent me a questioning look and when I shook my head and smiled, he left it at that.

Even Amrothos abstained from asking questions, although he, too, looked inquisitively at us, and thus supper took place in an atmosphere where the usual comments and friendly small talk were dominating.

We decided to spend a quiet evening, socializing with the other guests and our families. We would not be seeing Éowyn, Faramir and our other friends for quite some time, in fact not until our wedding next year, and we therefore made the most of the time that we had left together. Éowyn took me aside and asked what had happened; she had heard from Leia that we had had a quarrel. I told her and she laughed. "Oh, yes. That sounds very much like my brother. Good for you that you did not just give in but defended your right to say no! Serves him right."

Ada asked us to call it an early night, as we would be leaving for Dol Amroth very early the following day. He simply could not stay away any longer, and he also wanted to relieve Elphir of his duties so that he could spend some time with his wife and children. A missive from Elphir had arrived just the day before the wedding, announcing that Amelica had given birth to a daughter.

I was looking forward to showing Éomer my city and my country and the sights that I treasured. Leia and Amrothos also seemed pleased that we were returning to Belfalas. I had never seen my brother happier and it was obvious that he had found the woman in his life. Many Gondorian noblewomen, both unmarried and married, had been quite disappointed by the fact that neither Éomer nor Amrothos were available to them anymore – which had only left Erchirion, and my quiet and gentle second brother had been more sought after than ever before. Of course, much to the amusement of both my brother and my betrothed as Erchirion had had to fend for himself on several occasions to avoid the advances of the women.

After supper, Éothain came to sit next to me and Éowyn, and he told me that both he and Mélia were pleased that Leia and Amrothos had found each other and that they had been allowed to court.

"Not only is it a great honour for my father-in-law and his family to have his youngest daughter marrying a prince, but I also know that Éomer was pleased that the ties between Dol Amroth and Rohan were bound even tighter."

I smiled at Éothain. He was a good friend and a good man, and I knew that Éomer held him in high esteem, as I did his wife and his sister-in-law.

"I am pleased that Leia will be my sister-in-law; she is the best thing that has ever happened to my silly brother," I said smilingly, "and I know that Ada is pleased, too. She will make him a good wife; there is a good, level head on her shoulders. I am also pleased to tie even stronger bonds with you and Mélia."

Éothain bowed to me and left the company to make the last preparations for the journey. Gamling, Cerwyn and most of the men were returning to Edoras, and only Éothain and his éored would accompany Éomer to Dol Amroth.

Early next morning we said our goodbyes to Éowyn and Faramir, to Arwen and Aragorn and our other friends. It was difficult saying goodbye to them all, knowing that it would be several months before we would see each other again. We would miss them dearly, but my cousin and his wife looked so happy, and Éowyn whispered to me as we embraced that time would pass quickly and that she would write often.

Éomer embraced his sister warmly; I could tell from his face that it tore at him to leave his sister, but he managed to hide it and instead teased his brother-in-law, telling him that he was glad to leave his sister in his hands, knowing that Faramir would now been on the receiving end of Éowyn's temper.

Faramir just laughed, clasping the forearms of his brother-in-law. "I believe that I shall manage, brother. I shall just follow your example." At this, Éowyn snorted quite un-ladylike; the rest of us laughed and thus we parted in a cheerful atmosphere.

We set out for Belfalas. We were to travel by land, which was slower and perhaps still a bit more dangerous, but high winds at sea would have made it uncomfortable and even impossible to travel by sea and Ada did not want to postpone our journey. Reports said that independent bands of orcs still roamed the mountains and the country close to the mountains. My father and Éomer discussed this at length with Aragorn and the commanders of their guards, but agreed that we would be safe enough with the escort of riders and Swan knights that accompanied us.

Nothing happened, until we were four days out of Minas Tirith. A late afternoon just before dark a small party of orcs attacked us. It was swift, surprising and bloody – and just as swiftly over. Éomer quickly took command, ordering my father and the Swan knights to protect the women and the rest of the party, and then he and his men together with Amrothos and Erchirion quickly fought off the leaderless orcs.

I would not have believed my father just to take orders like that from a much younger man, but both my father and my brothers had told me numerous times of Éomer's natural authority on the battlefield, and I must say that I got proof that day as I heard Éomer's voice call out to the men, sounding calm and focused as if just clicking naturally into battle mode. I had to admit that my brothers were right, indeed he was a formidable warrior.

The weaker part of the travelling party gathered behind my father and the knights, trying to keep the horses steady. Leia and I helped my father maintaining the order as we watched the men fight off the orcs, who looked menacing but apparently shattered easily at the ferocious counterattack.

The orcs retreated and Éomer sent some of the riders in pursuit. Under cover of the increasing darkness some of them apparently managed to get past father and his men. It was getting increasing difficult to see the surroundings, but Leia and I made out that a couple of them were heading towards us - I drew my dagger and made ready to use it when Éomer suddenly appeared out of nowhere and with an single blow severed the head of the orc that was closest to us, splattering the ugly, black blood all over my face. The other was also quickly fought off as Éomer swung Firefoot around and hauled his sword through the air, planting it deep in the chest of the orc.

He halted Firefoot right in front of me; I could see his eyes gleam in the dark. "Are you all right?" he inquired.

I was shaking, but I managed to nod and say, "Apart from the fact that I am not particularly fond of being splattered with orc blood, I am fine." I said drying my face on my sleeve. I could see Éomer's teeth glinting in the dark as he grinned at me.

"I know; it is a most vile substance. But – are you truly all right?" he inquired once more.

"Yes, I am truly all right. I suppose that I did not really get the time to be afraid," I said as I sheathed my dagger with trembling hands, grateful that I did not have to use it. I shared a look with Leia, who also looked a bit shaken at the display of violence. We dismounted and one of the younger riders came running to take care of the horses. I could see Éothain bending over a man, who lay on the ground.

Ada came up to us. "You are all right, Lothy and you, Leia?" he asked, wiping his brow. I nodded. "Yes, Ada. I am not hurt – and neither is Leia." Leia confirmed that she, too, was all right. I looked at Éomer. "Are any of ours wounded?" I asked.

Éomer nodded. "Yes, two of the men suffered slash wounds – and another two or three were hit by arrows, but otherwise we are all right. He called out to the men, "Set up the tents – and start by setting up a tent where we can place the wounded!" Then he turned back to me. "Will you see to them, Lothy?"

I nodded, "Of course. I did learn something the months that I spent at the Houses of Healing," I said. I turned towards one of our servants. "Kanil, could you arrange for some water, get fires going and find some clean cloths and some bandages. Then I will see what herbs are in my supplies." Kanil nodded and hurried to carry out the orders; Leia followed him to help out.

I turned with the purpose of finding the supplies and seeing to the men. Éomer held me back. "How are you – really?" he asked, "Although I must say you handled yourself well. I could, however, tell that you were trembling. Are you sure that everything is all right?"

I looked up at him. "As I said – I am fine; I do not particularly like being attacked by those creatures, but I did have to help fight them off during the siege; those that reached the houses. I am not one to panic and I do know how to protect myself, although I am not a shieldmaiden."

"I know that you are not – and I am grateful," he said sarcastically as he bent his head slightly to let his lips brush lightly over mine, "but, promise that you will come to me, if there is anything you need to talk about." Then he allowed me to get on with my work.

As it turned out, only one of the men had suffered severe injuries. He would probably have to travel in one of the carts for the rest of the journey. Otherwise it was mainly a matter of light cuts and bruises, which I was able to clean and dress without any difficulties and we were soon able to get something to eat and go to rest in the tents, which had been set up for us.

I could not sleep, however. A myriad of thoughts kept swirling in my mind, and I realised that the sudden attack had left more of an impression with me that I had imagined – or even would have admitted in the first place. Perhaps I had been too busy to realise it until now.

I got up and dressed, swept a warm cloak around me and went outside. It was dark and cold outside. The lights were on in Éomer's tent. It had been set up close to the tent, which Leia and I shared. I could hear voices, but could not distinguish who the speakers were. Most likely Éomer, Éothain and the captains.

I could see the men huddling around campfires; probably the extra guards that my father and Éomer had deemed necessary in case other bands of orcs were about. I did not particularly want to join them and just walked silently in the periphery of the camp, trying to gather my thoughts before I returned to my tent.

In the faint light from the fires I saw a shadow moving towards me; I froze and before I could do anything, the point of a sword was at my throat. "And who are you to lurk about in the dark, show yourself," I heard a familiar voice say. I removed the hood of my cloak and heard the gasp. And then I started shaking uncontrollably, a sob escaping from my throat.

"Lothíriel, Béma's Balls, what are you doing out here, wandering around in the dark? You know that it is not safe!" Éomer sheathed his sword and caught me in his arms. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"I could not sleep and I went out here to gather my thoughts," I stammered. "Seemingly the attack made a greater impression on me that I cared to admit." I buried my head against his chest, still shaking. He just held me in his arms, comforting me with his warmth.

"I know, my love, sometimes – even though I have tried it so many times I have difficulty sleeping as well. You can tell, even I am still awake. It is the adrenaline of battle, I suppose, that prevents you from sleeping."

"Do you not get used to it?" I asked.

"Never, my love, never. Now, let me walk you back to your tent. A good thing that I decided to talk a walk before I went to bed."

"I am glad that you were awake; I truly believe that I needed to be hugged by you just now – even though you frightened me at first." I sighed.

Éomer chuckled, "Serves you right for lurking about in the dark." He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked back to my tent in silence.

In the cover of darkness outside the tent he pulled me into a tight embrace and lowered his mouth on mine, kissing me fervently. "I will be glad when we are safely in Belfalas," he whispered against my mouth.

"I will be glad when we are on our way to Edoras this midsummer," I whispered back. I could feel his smile and the deep chuckle in his chest.

"So will I," he admitted and kissed my forehead. "Go and get some sleep, woman," he growled and shoved me through the tent opening, holding the flap for me. "I shall wait outside until I am sure that you are in bed – and asleep."

I sighed, removed my clothes and crept silently into my bed. Leia was sleeping soundly. I lay down, closed my eyes thinking of Éomer standing outside the tent – and then sleep overtook me and I heard no more.

The next morning dawned, grim and grey; clouds hanging low heralded that heavy rain or sleet would soon be pouring down. My father came up to me as I was preparing to mount.

"Would you not prefer riding in one of the carts today?" he asked, "It looks very much like heavy rain."

"I know," I said, pulling my warm cloak tightly around me and donning the hood, "but I would rather ride with the rest of you in stead of rumbling in a cart all day. Do not worry, Ada, I am dressed for it." Soon after cold rain started falling, and it did not take long before we were all drenched to the bone despite the warm cloaks. And although we managed to get warm and dry in the evening when we set up camp, I still felt chilled to the bone shivering in my bed furs.

When we finally arrived at Dol Amroth two days later I realised that again I had been too stubborn for my own good, because I was sneezing and coughing, obviously coming down with a bad cold. Ada and my brothers did not show me any mercy – and neither did my betrothed.

"That what comes from being so bloody stubborn," he hissed at me, "you are not used to riding all day in such weather." Then he grinned, "But I can easily understand why you did not want to ride in the cart."

My father's housekeeper, Minan, saw to it that I was properly bedded down in my own, warm bed and that I was treated to all kinds of hot drinks and herbal remedies – some better tasting that others. I felt miserable, to say the least.

To cheer me up, Ada had allowed Éomer to come and see me in my room – although it was probably not right according to Gondorian standards on propriety; and so he sat patiently at my bedside looking annoyingly healthy and handsome whereas I probably looked a fright with running eyes and red nose, sneezing like mad, ducking into large handkerchiefs every three minutes.

When I said as much, Éomer grinned. "Yes, love, you do look a fright --- but you cannot scare me off. However, I am _not_ going to kiss you. You will have to wait until you are beyond sneezing and coughing your lungs out."

I was a bit annoyed to say the least, not because he did not want to kiss me, but because I was laid up in bed when my betrothed visited my country for the first time ---- and I had wanted to show him all the sights. Amrothos had volunteered – but as I knew that his perception of sightseeing would also include a tour of all the taverns of Belfalas and consequently large amounts of spirits, I protested that it would have to wait a couple of days until I felt better.

In the meantime, Éomer contented himself – and me – to sit at my bedside, talking about everything and nothing, and reading to me when I was not sleeping - at least during the daytime. However, I suspected that my brothers managed to show my betrothed at least of some of the "sights", judging from the way that the three of them looked in the morning. However, when asked they all looked very innocent and said that they had only had one tankard of ale each. _Liars!_ I thought, but decided against pursuing the matter. I trusted him, did I not?

On the third day after our arrival I felt well enough to get out of bed and join my family and Éomer for breakfast. Now that we were further south and out by the sea, the weather was nicer and a little warmer. The city and we prepared for the winter solstice celebrations the next day. It would involve a lot of dancing, entertainment, drinking, and eating. And eventually we would present each other with gifts.

Éomer explained to me that the solstice celebrations in Rohan were very similar to ours, although perhaps a bit more boisterous. They called it Yuletide and they usually had cold weather and snow at this time of year, which, of course, meant that the celebrations mostly took place indoors.

During our stay at Minas Tirith, I had had a dagger made for Éomer for his solstice gift; I had also had a belt made for him in the finest Gondorian leather with a silver buckle formed as a horse's head. Actually I had modelled it after Firefoot and had a silversmith at Minas Tirith make it.

The day of the solstice celebration started with a large breakfast for all of us; my father and my family and Éomer as well as Éothain. We sat for a long time enjoying the food, and then, as it was the ritual in my family, we presented each other with gifts. I got books, fabric for a dress and some other trinkets from my family. Éomer presented me with a most exquisite hooded and fur-lined cloak of woollen cloth, weaved by the women of Edoras, green with gold and white, the colours of Rohan (to keep me warm when he could not, he managed to whisper to me) and a beautiful gold bracelet to match the necklace, which he had given me at our betrothal.

I could not help myself; after he had placed the bracelet around my wrist, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, thanking him warmly for the beautiful gifts. I flushed as I realised that I had done so in front of my entire family, but – on the other hand they had better get used to it; our wedding day was rapidly approaching. In the spirit of the celebrations, not even Elphir protested – although he furrowed his brow, and after all it was only the family present.

Passing through one of the corridors Éomer managed to drag me into a quiet corner and thank me for the gifts in his own way. Luckily no one saw us.

Later that day we would be joining the celebrations in the city and participate in the activities, the games and the dancing. The entire city seemed to be dressed in its finery, and all citizens seemed to have gathered in the crowded streets. Later that evening, the palace would host a ball in the evening, to which all esteemed citizens and dignitaries of Belfalas had been invited.

As my wedding was to take place at Edoras, my father had found it appropriate that this should be a formal occasion where he could announce to the citizens that their princess was to marry a foreign king. Although we both loathed all that ceremony, we understood that this was demanded of us --- and would be even more so in future.

We returned to the palace for the evening's feast after having spent a most joyous day in the city. We had received a lot of polite attention and good wishes, and I had seen more than one young maid of Belfalas looking appreciatively at the tall, fair men of Rohan, who were our escort and I had seen the unattached riders reciprocate those glances.

Éothain and Éomer had chuckled at this. "Well," Éothain said, "Good thing that both you and I are already spoken for, otherwise we would be in the most severe danger." He grinned openly as he saw the profound blushing of one of the younger men as he was eyed appreciatively by one of the young ladies.

"Indeed," Éomer said as he squeezed my hand, "I am certainly pleased that I have already found the lady of my heart. Although, Lothy, I am surprised at the suggestive way the ladies are looking at us. I do not quite believe that it is appropriate – at least according to your standards?"

I slapped him playfully. "Probably not, but as long as they are only looking, suggestive or otherwise. Something which I do not think that the Rohirrim will be able to limit themselves to."

"Lady Lothíriel is right, you know," Éothain said as he stopped laughing. Éomer nodded. "I do know, my friend. And she already knows her new people well, I must say."

Back at the palace, we went to our rooms to change for dinner. I had decided that I would wear colours, which fitted the colours of both my countries this night and so I found one of my favourite dresses to wear. A sea-blue dress with shades of green woven into the light flowing fabric, matching my eyes. I braided my hair with green and blue ribbons and only wore the jewellery, which Éomer had presented me with.

When I came down the stairs to the hall, a gasp from my betrothed told me that he obviously appreciated the way I looked lovely tonight and I smiled at him. He did, indeed, look very impressive that night himself. He wore the usual green and gold of his country, and his hair looked like ripe wheat in the light of the many candles.

His hazel eyes were dark and passionate, as he whispered softly to me. "You look like a sea fairy – do you realise that the colour of your eyes changes from blue to green like the sea?"

I smiled at him, "I am of the sea, my Lord." He squeezed my hand and grazed it with his lips in response.

During dinner, Éomer and I were seated next to each other and across the table from Elphir and Amelica, his wife. Apparently, Elphir seemed to have settled to the fact that Éomer and I were betrothed and talked amicably with both of us. Along with the birth of their second child, a beautiful little girl, the responsibility of ruling in my father's absence must have set him in a better mood so that he was able to rejoice on my behalf. At least that is what I hoped for.

We rose from the table and went into the great hall, where the ball would take place. Father stood on the dais at the far end of the room and looked out over the crowd. At a sign from him, a gong was sounded and he addressed the people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Citizens of Dol Amroth. Rumours may already have told you this, but I thought that you should hear it from my own mouth. The King of Rohan has asked for your princess' hand in marriage and I have readily granted it. They will be married come midsummer at Edoras. However, as Rohirric tradition demands that the groom collects his bride at her home, Éomer King will do so a fortnight before midsummer and we will have a celebration to send them on their way."

He paused for a while to call us to him and he joined our hands again in front of my people. The crowd applauded very politely. I looked up at Éomer; his lips curled ever so slightly upwards as if this amused him. No, certainly this was not the rowdy cheering that had greeted us at Edoras.

Then my father looked out over the crowd again. "But as Rohan is taking our princess, Rohan will be returning the favour and has granted us one of her beautiful daughters to be the wife of my youngest son, Prince Amrothos. The fair Leia has consented to be the wife of my son and we gladly welcome her into our family." He joined their hands and the crowd applauded politely again. Finally, my father raised his goblet in the traditional toast of our seafaring nation.

When our betrothal was announced, I had caught sight of one of the young noblemen of Dol Amroth. His father was one of the lesser nobles, who had at one time inherited a fortune and thus thought a great deal of himself. His son had moved in the same circles as Amrothos, but my brother did not consider him a friend. I knew him well and knew that he had held high hopes that he would one day marry the prince's daughter --- as in me. He had ambitions; he had wooed me zealously at one time and I knew that his father had approached Ada on the subject. At the time Ada had considered me too young and had declined the offer for my hand.

Not that I had ever considered him as a possible suitor. Indeed, he had been much too vain and self-absorbed to ever stir any feelings in me. And when I now saw him again, I was quite sure that he would never have.

Now, he approached us offering his congratulations, speaking politely but obviously trying to outstare Éomer, whom he clearly regarded as a barbarian. It was quite obvious from the arrogant expression on his face.

Éomer just looked calmly at him, accepted his congratulations on my behalf as well, dismissing him by saying that he had just asked his betrothed to dance and that he did not want to disappoint me. My eyebrows shot up at this statement, but I tried to keep a blank face. Then Éomer took my arm to lead me onto the dance floor without taking more notice of the young man.

I laughed inwardly. It would certainly take more than a man like him to faze the King of Rohan. He had dealt with men of various natures and calibres all of his life, and this young upstart was clearly no match for him. Someone had once described Éomer as a man and a half, and I would readily second that statement any day.

When we reached the dance floor, Éomer took me in his arms and steered me graciously through the crowd. I leaned back in his arms and looked up at him.

"I thought you did not care much for dancing, my Lord, but I am so glad that you asked me," I said teasingly.

"No more than I usually do," he said, "but what would I not do to escape your former suitors?" He grinned cheekily as he saw my confusion.

"How did you know?" I inquired.

"Oh, by now I can tell when you are not keen on something – or somebody; you stiffen involuntarily, so I gathered that this must be someone from your seedy past. On occasion you must tell me about your suitors so that we can avoid them," Now he grinned openly.

"My seedy past? Hmm, I am quite sure that your past is much more seedy that mine will ever be, my Lord." But I could not help grinning when I saw his devilish grin. I loved him so much! Even when he teased me.

It was a grand evening, indeed. I must have danced with almost every man present --- including Éomer a couple of times, and when my feet hurt too much, we managed to steal away out onto the large balcony overlooking the city and the harbour – we sat on the balustrade, and I told him about my country and my city. I leaned into his arms and he held me close while I talked.

At one time, I complained that I was cold and he held me even closer, wrapping me in his arms and profited from the opportunity to kiss me, long and zealously. "I love you," I whispered against his lips. "And I you," he replied. After a while we returned to the ball and sat down with my brothers, spending a thoroughly nice time with them.

Later, much later I bid my family goodnight and Éomer walked me to my door and we said goodnight, after having agreed on going for a ride the next day so that I could show him something of my country.

The following days we went for rides along the coast, for walks in the city and in the countryside. I took him to the sea and we played in the sand like small children, building sand castles and throwing stones in the water. We spent some wonderful days together, but all too soon the day came, when Éomer had to go back to Rohan.

The last night Éomer had managed to sneak past the "watch dogs" and we sat on the window seat in my room, kissing and talking all night. Close to dawn, I fell asleep in Éomer's arms but only slept for a little while.

I woke with a start. I had dreamt that Éomer was going to leave and that I had not said farewell to him. I could not get rid of the dream even though Éomer's arms around me confirmed to me that he was still there. I sighed contentedly and leaned back against him.

"What is it, my love," Éomer asked as his lips brushed my hair.

"Nothing, I just dreamed that you had already left and I had not had a chance to say farewell," I said, "and then I was all confused when I woke."

"But I am still here; it was only a dream," he chuckled. "I wish that I did not have to go without you." He held me tight and I snuggled up against him. We did not speak a word; we did not have to.

All too soon daybreak announced that Éomer had to go back to his room, get into his armour and pack the last of his personal belongings.

As he held me before he left my chambers, I asked, "How will you manage, you have not had any sleep?"

He grinned, "I will manage all right; it is not the first time that I have slept in the saddle – I have gone without sleep before. Firefoot will carry me safely home. You might say that he is used to it, I have been his master for a long time. Do not worry, love." He kissed me again and then he left.

I managed to stay calm and poised during breakfast, but when I stood on the stairs, watching him saying goodbye to my family as Éothain waited at the bottom of the stairs with Firefoot, I felt the tears welling in my eyes and my heart almost broke. Now I would not see him for almost five months; not until he came to take me home.

He stood before me looking into my eyes, kissing me goodbye. A very chaste kiss, which could not offend anybody; then he caressed my cheek, whispering his goodbyes and turned to leave. I could tell from his face that he did not like saying goodbye to me anymore than I liked saying goodbye to him, but he had no choice; he had to go home, he had a duty to fulfil.

I stood for a moment gazing at his solid back and as he turned at the bottom of the stairs – to wave, to …. I do not know, but I could not hold back; I raced down the stairs and flung myself around his neck and clung to him, the tears streaming down my face and with my hands in his hair I drew his face to me and kissed him, hotly and thoroughly – I wanted it to be a kiss to remember until I was with him again.

I could feel his grin; so much for the virtuous Princess of Dol Amroth. This was the woman, who longed to be his wife, and I knew that this was what he preferred, the King of Rohan. No pretence, no holding back. He kissed me back and whispered against my lips.

"Thank you, my love – now I have a kiss to remember the long nights before you are mine."

And I smiled, though through tears. "And I have one as well! Miss me! Write me!"

"Every hour – every day, until I come to get you." He pressed one more kiss against my lips and went to Firefoot and mounted. I followed him and reached up to squeeze his hand. "And so will I!"

He looked ahead and called out to his men to ride. Then he set in motion; the last thing I saw of him, was when he turned in the saddle and waved at me, just before they reached the gates.

My family seemed somewhat taken aback by my display of feelings; I could tell from their faces. I did not care, soon I would be a queen and would live by the same standards as the people of Rohan.

Only Amrothos seemed undisturbed. He went to stand beside me as I stood looking after the Éorlingas and put an arm around my shoulders.

"He will be back before you know it, little sister," he said. Leia stood on my other side; she put a comforting hand on my arm. I looked gratefully at them both, but at the time I really did not know how I would endure the wait.

Back inside, Ada scolded me for the display of feelings. Gondorians simply do not do such things in public, and as a member of the ruling house of Dol Amroth, you did not do so in front of the people. I just looked at him, bowing my head.

Elphir scolded me too, but not as severely as I might have expected, – and I realised that they probably only did it because father's advisors were present as well. They had to keep up appearances. Gondorians, and thus also Dol Amrothians, lived by strict rules, and unmarried noblewomen and especially princesses simply did not behave that way. Not for the first time, I silently wished that Aragorn would manage to change some of those rules during his reign.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that I am updating quite fast at the moment, but we are definitely running very close to Christmas and I said that I would have posted this story before Christmas (and I still have some Christmas shopping to do) – and besides I may have a surprise for you …...

Thank for all your kind reviews. I promise you that I shall not keep Maddy from updating her story (or is she just using me as a bad excuse ….?) LOL, Frigg

**Chapter Seven**

Things went back to normal after Éomer had left. That is, as normal as they could be under the circumstances. As I had no mother, Ada had arranged for a couple of the highest ranking and most esteemed noblewomen of Dol Amroth to come and give me lessons in various worthy topics, which he felt that a young woman should know before she ventured into marriage.

Some of the topics were quite relevant: how to run a royal household properly, to entertain guests and the like.

I did learn quite a lot from them, but when it came to the topic: What would happen on the wedding night, and how a proper princess should behave under such circumstances, I revolted. Was this really necessary that those two should lecture me on that subject? As if various maids in our service had not already taken care of that a long time ago, but, of course, Ada knew nothing of this (and I was certainly pleased that he did not).

Both ladies had the stiffest upper lips that I had ever encountered. Not for the first time in my life I wondered where in all of Middle Earth Ada had his thoughts when it came to me. Did he still believe me a little, innocent girl – or an ignorant young woman? If so, why had he let me help in the Houses of Healing and why had he allowed me to be educated like my brothers?

I complained loudly to Erchirion, but my wise brother calmed me down as he explained to me that it was not a case of how father was thinking. He did not for one minute believe that Ada actually thought of me as an ignorant woman, he simply had to comply with the rules and traditions of our country. He was the ruler of Dol Amroth and this was his duty and responsibility to uphold our laws and traditions. I understood. So I recoiled – for Ada's sake. It would not kill me to listen to them; I could always do as I pleased when I was married. Furthermore I had a feeling that Éomer was not impeded by the same rules.

Thus I listened carefully to their lectures: The woman should just endure everything that her husband did or wanted of her; it was all for duty and for the sake of the royal house, to get an heir to the throne – and when I stated, perhaps a tad tartly, whether it should not be a matter of mutual pleasure, I was severely reprimanded. Pleasure certainly had nothing to do with it, I was told. Apparently not according to Gondorian tradition. And I was certainly not supposed to know about such matters; the ladies reproached me for it. It was not proper!

Leia was not permitted to attend these lectures, as she was not a married woman, and if I had not had Amelica by my side, I believe I would have gone insane. We were in hysterics when the ladies had left us after this particular session. Amelica remarked, in between giggling fits, that she had had just about the same lecture from her mother before she was married to my brother, and fortunately being married to Elphir had showed her something else. "I am sure that your marriage will, too," she assured me.

I did write to Éomer and told him about the lessons, and this one in particular, and he replied that he felt sorry for me that I had to endure this and that I was not to worry, we should just let things evolve. He might be able to show me something else. I could, however, tell that it amused him a great deal that I was subject to this.

Letters did come through now and again. Fortunately there was not much snow this winter in the mountain passes, which could be crossed with difficulty. I felt a bit ashamed about imposing this on the messengers, but both my father's men and the despatch riders from Rohan seemed to endure it without complaints.

We were all kept busy; I had my studies in Rohirric, the lessons --- and the work on my trousseau, which was increasing by the day. Finally we could think of nothing more to put in it.

"I am sure that the Royal household will now have amble provisions of everything," Leia giggled, "which they also did beforehand; we are quite resourceful in my country – and the royal house of Rohan is not without means."

The long winters' days left me in melancholy. Cold weather had reached our shores with a lot of wind, rain and sleet, and you could not really spend time outside – unless you wanted to catch a severe cold. So I was left with reading and embroidery – especially the latter I was not entirely fond of.

I spent a great deal of time thinking about Éomer and dreaming about the life we would have together. I do not know why; suddenly I began to feel insecure and doubt that I knew my husband-to-be well enough. Could I really be sure that I was the only one for him – for life? We had actually not known each other that long.

Perhaps it was the fact that we were so far apart, but I needed to know something about him and his life before I knew him. I probably needed confirmation of his love for me. I asked Leia. Although she was younger than him, she had known him all of her life. Mélia and she had been friends of Éowyn most of their life and therefore also knew Éomer quite well.

She hesitated at first, but then told me that he had always been one of the popular figures, especially in the eyes of the women of Rohan – not only because he was the nephew of the king. Many had had their eyes on the handsome Third Marshal, but none had succeeded in attracting him. As far as anybody knew, he had not sought love since his first love tragically died, and as far as she knew he had been faithful to her until she died. Éothain had told her the story as she had been too young to realise what had been going on.

During the time I had spent in Minas Tirith, I had also heard the whispers of the court ladies about the young king – and I knew that many eyes had rested on him. I had ascertained it myself when he was back in Minas Tirith for his sister's wedding. He had elegantly avoided most of them, but not all. He had not been able to do so without being rude to the ladies, who had surrounded him. I remembered the look of despair that he had sent me on such occasions and that he had always fled to my side afterwards. At the time I had only laughed, but then when we were together, it was so easy to be sure of his love.

I knew that Éomer was not exactly inexperienced as far as women were concerned. Most men were not, they were allowed to gain experience whereas women were supposed to be virgins until their wedding night. I knew that from my brothers, who had had liaisons all of them – even Erchirion.

I was, however, fairly certain that I was the only woman in Éomer's heart now, and I was also fairly sure that he had not sought female company since we met – I felt that in my heart, but entirely sure I was not. Was I jealous? I should not be, as I obviously had no cause for it.

Leia assured me that I had no cause. It was obvious to everyone that Éomer was deeply in love with me; her brother-in-law had said so, and Éothain had known Éomer since they were boys; he knew him better than anyone except for Éowyn, of course. Once Éomer gave his word, he would never break it. And he had shown in his actions that he loved me. So why should I worry?

Perhaps I had too much time on my hand and had too much time to think? I was not exactly bored, but I was getting restless, I could feel it, and all the books and embroidery in the world could not cure me of that feeling. And I missed him! _Damnation. _I cursed very unladylike to myself for indulging in such silly thoughts and sought once again comfort in Éomer's letters and in the stable with Móna, dismissing my foolish feelings as I stroked the soft grey coat of my fine mare.

Spring came, and it was nice being able to spend more time outside again. I took long rides in the countryside and along the beach on Móna; the mare appreciated it, too, having been cooped up in the stables for so long. I was looking at my country as if for the last time and spent hours sitting in the sand watching the sea. I was not sad that I was going away to live in another country; I knew that where Éomer was, I would be – and be happy. The sun and the sea chased away my dark thoughts and I looked optimistically at my future.

And then finally, it was midsummer. In two more days, Éomer would be riding through the gates to fetch me and take me home! At that point, I believe that I was probably driving everybody insane. Leia was no better; she was looking forward to going home to see her family and introduce them to Amrothos. It was strange to think that when she left with my family to go back to Dol Amroth, I was the one, who would be living at Edoras for the rest of my life.

In his last letter to me, which I had received only a few days before, Éomer had written that he had been counting the days and that he, according to Gamling and Éothain, was stomping around as Firefoot did before a battle – or when he saw a mare to his liking. I giggled at the comparison; how typically Rohirric. He told me that Éowyn and Faramir had arrived at Edoras, and that Éowyn and Fréalin were busy arranging everything. He expressed satisfaction of the fact that he was going to leave for while, so that he would elude all their ministrations. I could imagine the mischievous grin with which he had written this.

Obviously they had made good time from Edoras and met no obstacles, because Éomer and his entourage arrived exactly as planned. The King of Rohan rode through the gates of Belfalas under his green and white banner, followed by the Royal Guard. I stood on the stairs together with my father, ready to welcome him. Was I shaking with anticipation? Yes I was! Was I looking forward to seeing my beloved? Yes to that, too!

And there he was. Clad in his usual armour and with the blonde hair flowing behind him as a horse's mane. The early summer sun had left him tanned, and he looked as handsome as ever as he dismounted and hurried up the stairs towards us. He greeted my father absentmindedly. He did not even seem to notice that my brothers were there, too.

He obviously only had eyes for me, and everything and all disappeared from my view as well; I could tell that he wanted to sweep me into his arms, his eyes glittered dangerously – but he managed to control himself and only took both of my hands in his. "Lothy.." he just said huskily.

Obviously Ada had seen the signs. I heard him clearing his throat, bidding Éomer welcome - and then apparently hurried getting us indoors.

Once inside the hall, he excused himself and left us. All the formal greetings could wait or so it seemed. Éomer pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly and claimed my lips with the natural hunger of a long parting. When he finally let me go, I am sure that I would have dropped right to the floor, had he not kept me in his arms.

"Béma almighty," he groaned, "I have dreamt of this for many months, And now …"

I laughed happily. "So have I, love, so have I."

Then he finally let me go and sent me a big grin. "I am sorry, if I seemed a bit impatient – Lothy, was your father there to greet me? I am sure that I did not notice."

"Yes, he was, but he just absented himself and my brothers – as it was quite clear that you had no thoughts whatsoever for anybody else." I smiled at him. "Come on, I will show you to your rooms."

I walked him to the guestroom, where he had resided at solstice. On the way we talked about various events that had taken place since we had last seen each other, and some things, which we had not included in our letters. I opened the door and found that the servants had already brought up his luggage. It was not extensive; we would be leaving for Edoras in a couple of days, and when I pointed this out to him, he grinned.

"I would have liked to have travelled even lighter; I would have liked to have avoided all the festivities and ado this next couple of days – and just brought you home as soon as possible. I have, however, waited this long, and I can wait a couple of days more."

"You know as well as I do that Ada only means well; the people of Dol Amroth do not get to participate in the wedding celebrations so he decided that they should get a chance of saying farewell to us; after all I am the only princess that they have," I said as I put my arms around his waist.

He smiled. "I know, my sweet – and I was only teasing. Why should your people miss out on celebrations, just because a stubborn king from the North wants his wedding to take place in his own country?" Éomer said, and his voice became more serious.

"Aye, why indeed?" I asked with a smile, and let go of him as he planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.

Éomer started removing his armour, I helped him undo the back straps and undo the chain mail. He now stood in his tunic and breeches before me. He sent me a cheeky grin.

"Now – get out of here, Lothy. I need to wash off the travelling dust and get changed …" he said as he was removing the suede tunic, which he wore under the chain mail.

I nodded. "Yes, I would most certainly say that you do ------ do you require any help, my Lord?" I said teasingly.

"Do not tempt me, woman – now shoo!" Éomer grinned widely and pushed me towards the door. "I promise you, you will get plenty of opportunity to scrub my back – once we are married."

"Who said anything about wanting to scrub your back, you are indeed conceited!"

I chuckled and blew him a kiss on my way out, ducking to avoid the riding glove that he threw at me. I laughed all the way to my room. It was a truly wonderful feeling to have Éomer here again – and that this time we could see the end of our courtship.

We met downstairs a while later. Éomer greeted my father and brothers properly this time. My brothers teased Éomer extensively that he had not bothered to greet them when he arrived, and between them and Gamling, they managed to actually embarrass the usually so self-conscious king.

It was, however, only good natured teasing and we shared a relaxed dinner with the family. Both Éomer and Gamling joked about what they called "the rule of Éowyn" alleging that they had been lucky to escape for a while, leaving the problem of handling Éowyn to her husband and Fréalin.

Everybody, including Ada, chuckled at the thought of Faramir trying to keep his wife at bay in her preparations for her brother's wedding. Amrothos remarked that he was sure that Faramir would manage. "He is more stubborn than you give him credit for; even Boromir could not get him to surrender, if indeed Faramir had set his mind not to."

Gamling chuckled, "He will need all the willpower that he has got. Éowyn is indeed a wilful lady, but there is also Fréalin – and Cerwyn for that matter – to reckon with!"

"A couple of formidable women, as we all know," Éomer grinned, "and someone that I for one would not like to do battle with."

"Stop it. Éowyn only wants to do what is best for us," I said, "I just hope that she does not overdo things."

Éomer nodded in agreement, "Neither do I – I do want a wedding to remember, a grand celebration but not excessive ceremonies." He took my hand and squeezed it, "And I am a lucky man to find a bride, who shares my opinion."

My father smiled fondly at us both. "Yes, she is indeed rare, my friend. I am pleased that she will have a husband, who is able to see it.

I looked at the smiling faces around the table, and it suddenly occurred to me that this was one of the last intimate family dinners that I would be sharing with my family here at my home for a foreseeable future. Now I was going to another country to get married, to start my own family and create my own traditions. It was, indeed, an odd feeling. Although, as long as it was with Éomer I was sure that I would endure it and not miss my family too much. After all, there would be plenty of opportunities to see them in future: childbirths, weddings.

Éomer had noticed that I had fallen silent for a while and he now leaned in, whispering to me. "Now your face is all wrinkled up from thinking; I can tell that you are troubled?"

I smiled and whispered back, "'twas nothing, my love, I just happened to think of something. Do not worry."

Later on, after we had spent an enjoyable evening where my brothers and I told stories of our childhood, reminiscing a lifetime of antics, Éomer and I took a walk in the garden before going to bed. As we were walking along one of the blooming hedges, enjoying the spring night with all its sounds and scents, Éomer stopped and turned towards me.

"I believe I know what is troubling you; the day after tomorrow you will be leaving your life as you know it and go to Rohan to live an entirely different life, where you will not be seeing your family on a regular basis, is it not so?" he inquired smiling fondly at me.

I smiled back. "How is it that you always seem to know what I am thinking?"

Éomer grinned. "Oh, do not think me so sensitive, my love. I am like most men, but I do have a sister, and she has told me a little bit about how she felt, leaving Rohan and me – and going to another country and another life. But I do know how it must feel; I miss Éowyn, too, you know."

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. How could I not love this man; this big, battle-hardened man, who seemed so gruff at times – and boyish at other times, and still seemed to be aware of my feelings and wanting to make things the best possible for me.

His arms snuck around me and we stood for a while, just enjoying the nearness of each other and then I leaned back in his arms, looking up at his face. "I am looking forward to our life together, Éomer. And although I will miss Ada and my family, I am sure that our new life will make up for it."

After a while we went inside, and Éomer walked me to my room through the dark corridors, kissing me softly in the doorway before he went to his own room. I closed the door behind him and went to my dressing room to undress and find my nightdress. I untied the braid, which had tamed my hair this night and pulled back the covers to lay down in my bed.

I lay for a while contemplating the events of the day, smiling to myself as I remembered Éomer coming towards me, his dark eyes blazing with love for me – and the way that he had kissed me. I could not believe that I had been having silly thoughts about Éomer not loving me in a not so distant past, actually only a couple of weeks ago.

_Only two more nights in my own room, my own bed._ But, then in less than a fortnight I would be sharing a bed with Éomer, and that was all that I had been dreaming of for the past year. No, no more sombre thoughts and worrying about missing my family, I would go to sleep and dream pleasantly of the man that I loved and the new life I would have. With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke very early next morning and could not go back to sleep. The sun was shining into my room; the weather was warm and sunny, it would be a beautiful day. I was planning on taking Éomer to the sea before we left for Rohan – and that would be quite early the following day.

So I hurried getting dressed in a simple white cotton dress and braided my hair. I ran downstairs to get something to eat. Not surprisingly, my family had not appeared yet and Éomer was sitting alone in the dining room, enjoying his breakfast. Many years' habit of very early mornings had not changed and Éomer still was an early riser. As I entered the room, he smiled at me, "Good morning, my love," he said.

I went over to him and gave him a fond kiss. "I am glad that you are up, I had thought about taking a ride to the seaside this morning. I believe that I made you that promise."

"I would be pleased to go with you, my love. What would I need for such a ride?" he inquired with a big smile. I looked at him; he was casually dressed in a white shirt and light cotton breeches.

"Nothing more than yourself and a horse – and leave your boots – that is if you can walk with your feet bare," I said and stretched my hand out to him.

He grinned, "Oh, I believe that I'll manage, after all I did quite frequently when I was a boy."

I grabbed a slice of bread and cheese and some fruit. "I will eat on the way to the stables," I said, "it is such a lovely day and we should not waste any time." He took my hand and we walked to the stables to get his horse.

"Do not waste any time saddling him, we will not need it," I said, treating Firefoot to the apple, which I had not finished. Éomer smiled and led out his horse. Taking hold of Firefoot's mane, he swung himself up on his back and then reached out a hand to pull me up in front of him.

"Show me the way," he said.

"It is not far; we might have walked, but I thought that Firefoot would enjoy this as well," I said.

"Um, and it gives me the opportunity to hold you close," Éomer chuckled as he nuzzled my neck with his lips.

"Aye, that too," I giggled.

We had a couple of fine hours at the beach. As he had never been to the sea once before, during his last visit, Éomer marvelled at the feeling of sand and the sea. He was a good a swimmer as my brothers and I, but he had learned to swim in a river and not in the sea, and therefore was a bit wary of the waves rolling towards the shore.

As it was still early and as we were quite alone on the beach, I chided Éomer into stripping to his breeches and taking a swim in the sea with me. I stripped down to my shift – which was probably not truly appropriate according to the rules of propriety, but I did not care. After all, we would be married in a fortnight.

We waded out and I ducked under, relishing the feeling of the water on my body and Éomer followed me, laughing out loud. Firefoot remained on the beach, looking suspiciously at his master when he ordered him to follow us, only complying when Éomer uttered a sharp command in Rohirric. It actually looked as if the big stallion was shrugging before he reluctantly waded out in the shallow water close to the shore.

Éomer laughed. "I cannot believe that you are such a wimp, a great warhorse like you!" Firefoot sent him a glare.

I splashed them both, giggling loudly; Éomer turned towards me. "Prepare for my revenge ….." and then he stopped, inhaling sharply. His eyes turned dark, as he was looking at me.

"Lothy," he said huskily.

I looked down at myself and realised that my wet shift clung to my body, revealing just about everything. "Éomer," I whispered. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me fiercely, crushing me against him. I felt his wet body against mine and a hot feeling shot through me. I could feel his body reacting to mine.

"This was probably not the wisest thing to do," I said when he finally let me go, "but at the time it seemed like a good idea."

"Which it obviously was not. You are certainly not making it easy for me," he groaned. He whistled for Firefoot and the horse came to him. "Let Firefoot take us in," he said and lifted me up on Firefoot's back. Then he swung up behind me, I could feel him close behind me and let out my breath. Firefoot took us to the shore and Éomer slid down. I jumped down into his arms, and he held me close as we stood there.

"This was absolutely marvellous, but I think that we had better get back, we will be missed, I am sure," he said against my hair, "Tomorrow this time we will be on our way home."

I realised that we had better get changed and get back to the castle before anyone could start a search. If anybody but Ada or my brothers found us here, it would create quite a scandal. Good thing that I was moving to Rohan, I was certainly not cut out for Gondorian propriety!

Éomer was still looking at me, his eyes were unreadable; he let out a sharp breath again.

I blushed, "Éomer, could you please turn your back while I get changed?" For a while, he remained as he was, his eyes looked as if a transparent veil had been put over them. Then he seemed to shake it off and smiled.

"Of course, and I had better get out of these wet things, when we get back."

I got out of my slip and into my dress, and Éomer put on his shirt with his back to me. When I assured him that it would be all right to turn around, he did so. I was probably still not entirely decent as it was a very thin dress.

We walked back along the beach. Éomer lead Firefoot by the reins and had his other arm around my shoulders. We did not talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. Éomer lifted me onto the horse and swung up behind me, so that we could ride back to the stables.

Luckily, the stables were empty when we got back. Éomer rinsed the saltwater off Firefoot, gave him a good rub and fed him some oats. We walked up to the palace and managed to get up to my room without being seen. We parted outside the door.

"We had better get changed before we join the others, but I really enjoyed this morning with you," Éomer said, "I shall never forget the way you looked when you were wet, at least not in the very near future - luckily our wait is almost over." He kissed the tip of my nose. "See you later," he whispered.

I went into my room, shed my damp clothes and put on my robe. Then I rang for my maid, asking her to prepare a bath for me. As I lay in the tub, I was thinking of this morning. It had been truly wonderful, but I also felt a bit ashamed for having tempted Éomer so. It was obviously more difficult for him than it was for me – I was probably still too innocent to truly realise what I was doing to him.

I got up from the bath, dried myself and put on a clean dress. I re-braided my still damp hair and looked around my room. Most of my clothes and other belongings had already been packed and made ready for transport to Edoras. It was strange seeing my room like this. I smiled. It would probably be turned into a guestroom now – or a room for my brother's daughter. I left my room and went downstairs to join my family and Éomer on the large porch overlooking our gardens. Éomer and father were discussing the trip back to Edoras. The roads were still not secure and a number of Swan knights would join the riders, who formed Éomer's guard.

He looked up when I came in and we shared a smile; I knew what he was thinking of – and I could tell that my father might have guessed what we had been up to. Both Éomer's hair and mine was still a bit damp.

That night the city of Belfalas celebrated our forthcoming union with a feast and a ball, where we were presented with gifts, speeches and fanfares. It was almost too much, and indeed very moving. Very, very ceremonial - and very, very appropriate. Just as a celebration according to Gondorian traditions should be.

Next morning I woke quite early again; today was the day when Éomer would take me with him to Edoras. We were to officially say our goodbyes on the stairs of the palace and it was expected that most of the citizens would be present. Indeed, this was to be the last morning I spent at home in my country as a Princess of Dol Amroth. My next time here would be as the Queen of Rohan – and a visitor. Well, a challenge indeed. Now was the time to show that I was indeed daughter of Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth. I got up, washed and dressed in my riding habit. I closed the last chest, calling for the servants to carry it downstairs.

In the dining hall, I met with my family, who were dressed for travelling and Éomer, who was dressed in his armour. Éomer rose to kiss my cheek and squeezed my hand when I entered. I read in his eyes exactly what I was thinking. _Today is the day._

I sat down beside him and opposite my dear Ada. Luckily we would still have some time both travelling and in Edoras before we had to say goodbye. "Eat, daughter," he said, "you will need your strength. As we all do." I nodded, and in spite of the fact that my stomach jolted at the thought and the sight of food, I managed to eat a good meal.

Éomer laughed at my appetite. "We do have provisions with us, my love." I basked at him, but his teasing was just what I needed, it eased the atmosphere – and soon my brothers began teasing me as well. Before we knew it, it was time to say the formal goodbyes.

Most of the people of Belfalas had gathered in the square before the palace. According to tradition, I was to ride with Éomer at least until we had passed the gates to the city. One of the riders was leading Móna by the reins. With a nod to Éomer, my father helped me up – I heard him whisper to my betrothed, "you will have the rest of your lives to help her; let me do it this time."

Éomer had just inclined his head, acknowledging this and now he swung himself up behind me. The people cheered as the entire procession set in motion. We waved to the people lining our way out of the city; women and children were strewing flowers before us and I could not help crying a little at the sight. Éomer encircled my waist with one arm, giving me a small comforting hug. I put my hand on top of his in response and then we were on our way. Home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The concluding chapter of 'Dark Eyes' – and because it will contain a description of a wedding night, I have had to change the rating of the story. And yes, if you wonder about my description of the landscape, I have actually been to New Zealand and I have seen the place, which was "Rohan" in the movie ----- I actually got the inspiration for this story right there!

Thank you for all your reviews and encouraging remarks! I am glad that you have enjoyed my story (so far).

I know that it is a long one, but I did not want to split it up …. So you'll just have to endure it!

Love, Frigg

**Chapter Eight**

Edoras was a good week's ride from Belfalas. Luckily, the journey was quite uneventful, and we had plenty of time to enjoy the scenery. As we approached the borders of Rohan, I became more and more aware of the landscape around me. True, it was more rough and bare than the land that I grew up in, but it was also beautiful with the vast open plains, the high mountains with eternal snow on the peaks and the green foothills below them. At this time of the year, flowers bloomed all over the plains, making them colourful and beautiful.

As we approached Edoras, the beauty of the city stuck me once more as it was situated against the clear blue sky and the mountains.

I was riding beside Éomer and he turned towards me, taking in the look on my face. "The future Queen of Rohan does not seem too disappointed by her new country?" he said, teasingly but with a note of insecurity in his voice.

"No, my Lord," I said, "Neither the country nor its king are disappointments to me." I paused for a while and then added, equally teasing, "so far!" He shot me a glance and then grinned.

"You will never be sorry," he mumbled.

Éomer sent a rider ahead to notify his sister when we would be arriving at Edoras, and we were therefore welcomed by an honour guard and waving citizens. It was obvious that the people of Edoras were looking forward to the forthcoming celebrations in connection with our wedding.

Éowyn and Faramir stood on the stairs of Meduseld welcoming us. My betrothed's sister embraced me warmly, welcoming me back to Edoras. "Arwen and Aragorn will be arriving the day after tomorrow, the hobbits – that is Merry and Pippin – are on their way, and Legolas and Gimli are already here." She was smiling happily.

"Marriage obviously agree with you," I said.

She grinned at me. "Oh, if you only knew --- but then you will soon."

We walked into the Golden Hall, arm in arm, and the rest of my family followed us. Éomer, it seemed, had already been hauled away by a couple of his advisors, and he only had time to send me a blatant look of despair.

I did not get to see him until dinner, at which time he certainly looked like he needed some peace. We had our dinner en famille; that is my family, Éomer, Éowyn and Faramir – as well as a dwarf and an elf. The last week before our wedding would be a endless row of visits from nobles from all over Gondor and Rohan as well as numerous deputations, but at least for a couple of days, we had some chance to rest and just enjoy the company of friends and family as they arrived.

Later, Éomer and I went for a walk in the gardens behind Meduseld in the warm midsummer night. "It is, indeed, a place of magic," I said, inhaling the scents of flowers and blooming trees. "Your grandfather did a good job of creating this garden for his queen."

"He did, indeed." Éomer admitted. "Who told you that it was Thengel, who made this garden for my grandmother?"

I smiled. "Actually it was Aragorn. At my last visit, the day before your uncle's funeral, Aragorn took Arwen and me for a walk here. You were so busy. Aragorn said that he remembered that the garden was still new when he was a rider in the service of Thengel."

Éomer grinned. "I keep forgetting how old Aragorn is. But he is right, my grandmother Morwen came from Gondor, and my grandfather wanted her to have this garden so that she would not miss her country so much when they moved here."

"I remember that Aragorn told me of her beauty – and of your mother and uncle. It is strange to think that your grandmother was a dark-haired Gondorian. You cannot see that when you look at you and Éowyn." I stated.

"That must be the strong bloodlines of my father. My uncle always said that the only thing, which gave away where my grandmother came from, was my eyes. My mother had them, too." Éomer smiled.

I looked into those eyes; the night was soft and quiet. I had, of course, had a hidden agenda luring my soon-to-be husband out here. These past days' travelling with the family and this busy day had not left us any private time together. So, I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back enthusiastically.

When he let me go, he took my hand and led me towards a garden bench. As we sat down, he squeezed my hand and asked. "You are aware what is going to happen the next week?'"

"Yes, we will be subject to endless congratulations and well-wishes from all corners of Middle Earth --- and will probably not be left with much time to ourselves," I said.

"Which will probably leave us both so frustrated by the time that our wedding day arrives that we will not be able to enjoy the celebrations and will not be thinking of anything but getting behind closed doors and being alone," Éomer chuckled. "But if you feel that you can manage, I think that we should try to meet out here, whenever we can, just for a little while when everyone else has retired – to avoid insanity."

I concurred, but I also knew that it was going to be difficult. And it was. At the end of the day, we only managed a few brief, stolen moments! Éomer had been right when he once said that it would never be enough.

Then I woke one morning and realised that this was the day! It was still early, but from the noises that came to me through the open window, I could tell that Meduseld had already been awake for quite a while.

I had a while to myself before maids, marshal's wives, sisters-in-law and a queen would invade my peace, all with the purpose of preparing me for my big day. Éomer I would not be allowed to see until we were to meet in the Golden Hall for the ceremony. I smirked a little as I remembered last night. We had been able to meet briefly in the gardens very late in the evening and Éomer had almost growled with frustration as we had to part.

"I am thankful that our wait is over now; I would have gone completely insane if I had to wait any longer," he said as we parted below the steps leading up to the back entrance to Meduseld. "Tomorrow night they cannot keep us apart anymore."

I stretched in my bed. No, this morning would be the last that I would be alone in bed. I almost blushed at the thought. True, I had shared a bed with Éomer before, but only fully clothed and sleeping – tonight it would be different. Apart from the "instructions" about what to expect between the sheets of our conjugal bed, which I had received from the well-respected noblewomen of the Dol Amrothian court, I had picked up some good advice these past couple of days.

I giggled to myself. Cerwyn and Mélia – not to speak of Éowyn and Arwen – had been most helpful. They had drawn me aside the other night, and, together with a couple of bottles of Éomer's best Gondorian wine, we had spent a night of giggles, talking about men – especially our own – and all sort of subjects, which I am sure that no true Gondorian noblewoman would be seen knowing about. Women of Rohan and the Elves certainly had no inhibitions in that area!

Faramir had told us the following morning that we had been heard way down the corridors, but as the men had chosen this particular night for their "introduction" of Éomer into the ranks of married men, it had been quite all right. Deeming from the faces of Éomer's marshals, my brothers, my cousin --- aye, even Aragorn and especially Éomer himself, this had obviously been quite a success in respect to the quantity of spirits they had consumed. Only Gimli and Legolas seemed unperturbed.

I was not scared of my wedding night, nor of what was to transpire – on the contrary I was looking very much forward to it. Of course, I was a bit nervous; what woman would not be, when it was her first time? The married women had assured me that there was nothing to be afraid of; and Éowyn had under much giggling whispered to me that it might not hurt as much as I had been told – after all I had been riding astride since I was very young, and this might have – shall we say – eased the way; I had almost choked at this revelation.

I also trusted Éomer; he would do nothing to hurt me deliberately. So I awaited the evening – and my wedding night – with anticipation.

As I lay contemplating these matters – and was beginning to feel hot and flushed at the thought, I heard a subtle knock on my door and Mélia peered in. "Good morning, my Lady," she said, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, thank you, Mélia; I have slept really well," I said as I swung my legs out of bed to stand on the fur rug. I put on my robe; Mélia smiled as she was setting the table for my breakfast.

"I can tell that you did," she said, "you look all rested and relaxed."

I smiled, "I had a little help from Arwen in that respect, all Elvish magic."

Éowyn came through the door; her blue eyes glittered and she looked truly beautiful, calm and serene. Marriage definitely suited her. No wonder that my cousin nearly six months after their wedding still looked totally smitten when she entered a room where he was.

"I told Faramir and my nervous brother that I would break my fast with you this morning. By Béma, I believe that I shall leave my big brother to Aragorn – and his marshals this morning. They might be able to handle his outbreak of last minute nerves." She chuckled. "And how are you, Lothy?"

"A bit jittery, I should say but I suppose that it is as it should be. I do believe, however, that once I see Éomer – and we get all the ceremonies over with – I shall be all right." I smiled at my sister-in-law. We sat down to have breakfast and to my surprise I was actually hungry.

Mélia laughed. "It bodes well, you are not more nervous than you can eat."

I murmured. "Never will you see the day when I cannot eat – or so my brothers will tell you."

We sat at breakfast for quite some time, laughing and chatting. By now it was mid-morning, but the ceremony was not to take place until late in the afternoon, so we had plenty of time. Leia, Amelica and Cerwyn came through the door.

"And now for the bridal bath," Cerwyn announced – and the five giggling women led me through the door to the adjacent room, where a bath had been prepared for me.

A large, wooden tub stood in the middle of the room. Maids were pouring hot, steaming water into it. Éowyn poured the contents of a small vial into it. "This is the extract of lavender from the gardens of Ithilien, made according to the instructions once prepared by your aunt Finduilas," she said.

And Cerwyn poured the contents of another small vial into the tub, "and these are oils pressed from the seeds of fruits growing in the gardens of Edoras. They will make your skin as soft as silk."

Then they helped me remove my nightgown and robe and get into the tub. As I ducked into the water, somewhat shy of all this female attention, Amelica looked at me with sisterly love and said. "You need not be shy of your body, Lothy. Éomer will not be disappointed."

"And from what I have heard, neither will you." Cerwyn deadpanned. Damn that woman, but she could light up her surroundings. I liked Gamling's outspoken wife very much, and I was pleased that she would be one of my companions. I just knew that my life in Rohan would suit me, more than a life in Gondor would ever do.

The others giggled. Leia and Mélia washed my hair in lavender soap and combed it out. It would take a while to dry. I soaked in the tub until the water was no longer warm and then I got out and was immediately wrapped in towels. I felt relaxed from the bath.

Leia dried my hair with cloths and started combing through it in order to let it dry even more. The other women had laid my wedding dress out on the bed. As a princess I was, of course, used to having servants and being waited on, but I had certainly never experienced being pampered on like this. "One could get used to this," I grinned.

"Do not get too used to it; you are in Rohan," Éowyn laughed. "But just once in your life it is nice being treated like a goddess." I remembered her wedding day; she had been subject to the same kind of treatment, and although she had protested enthusiastically, claiming that she was not a pampered doll, she had enjoyed the pampering and the luxury after all, and so did I.

All this had taken its time, and it was time for me to get dressed and for the others to do my hair. Éowyn brought me a thin, exquisite shift, which I was to wear under my wedding dress. "And that is all a Rohirrim bride will ever need," Cerwyn grinned, "I have never known any of us to need a nightgown – at least not for long. Men of Rohan have large hands."

We all spluttered. Arwen laughed her melodic laugh – and I could not help blushing.

"Really, Cerwyn, you are too much," Éowyn giggled helplessly. I looked at Amelica; I was afraid that she might be offended, but my brother's wife just giggled along with the rest of us.

Mélia and her sister helped me into my gown. Éowyn gasped. "Oh, Lothíriel, you are most certainly going to leave him speechless. You look absolutely lovely."

I let my hands glide down the front of the dress, smoothing the thick ivory silk. The gown had long, tapering sleeves and a neckline that left my shoulders bare. The upper part clung to my body and tapered at the waist. Around my hips, Éowyn placed the golden belt, which had once belonged to her aunt, and my only other piece of jewellery was the necklace that Éomer had given me when he proposed to me.

"Gold to match your crown," Éowyn whispered to me. True, I was going to be crowned Queen of Rohan today as well. I felt a jolt to my stomach; the hour was truly near. Éowyn smiled at me, sensing my mood.

"Now, how to do your hair?" Leia inquired.

"I think something simple, but which will still fit a queen," Arwen suggested. "A couple of thin braids to hold her hair away from her face, and then the rest down her back?"

"Yes, two small braids," Éowyn said and Amelica nodded. "Yes, she is still a maid and may wear her hair down." I frowned; I remembered that once you were married, you were expected to wear your hair up – and sometimes under a veil.

Mélia smiled. "Do not worry, Lothíriel. In Rohan, we are still allowed to wear our hair down when we are married. Amelica was not aware of this, being a Lady of Gondor. It is only on very official occasions that noblewomen of Rohan wear their hair up and don a veil."

Mélia braided my hair in little braids and tied them together in the back with a clip. Then Éowyn took my hand and led me towards the large mirror, which hung on the wall. I saw my own reflection in the mirror and gasped. _Who was that woman?_ I hardly recognized myself. The summer sun had left my skin slightly tanned – although I was never entirely pale even in wintertime, and it had also brought out freckles across my nose. My eyes were wide and larger than ever, and shone with a serene light.

"You make a most lovely bride," Arwen said, and as she had done with Éowyn, she fastened a golden, Elven brooch to my gown right below the neckline. "My wedding gift for you," she said as she kissed my brow. I thanked her vehemently, but she just smiled. "It is for our friendship, too," she said and added, "and to remember that the house of Dol Amroth are of the line of the Eldar."

The other women smiled and told me that they would now leave me to get ready themselves.

"Not that it will matter much, you will outshine us all today and it is as it should be," Éowyn laughed. "I am looking so much forward to seeing my darling brother's face when he meets his bride." They left, chattering and giggling, leaving me to my thoughts. My Ada would soon come and fetch to take me to the Golden Hall – and Éomer.

I went over to the open window and inhaled the fresh air as I looked out over the city. It was a day of celebration; even though Meduseld was situated high above the city, you could tell from the anticipation and the cheerful atmosphere. After the ceremony, Éomer and I would go out on the stairs to greet our people.

There was a knock on my door, and through it came my darling Ada. He was dressed in the ceremonial blue and silver of Dol Amroth with the Silver Swan on his chest. His dark hair with the fine silver tresses was careful brushed and tied back with the warrior braids that he occasionally wore.

"Are you ready, my daughter?" he asked and looked at me with pride in his eyes as I turned around to face him. "You look absolutely lovely, Lothy. But then I knew that you would; your mother was a beautiful bride, too." He kissed my cheek. Then he took my hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. "Shall we, my Lady?" he said with a smile. "I think that it is high time that Éomer King meets his bride.

We walked down the corridor past the king's bedroom, where Arwen and Aragorn had resided the last time they were in Edoras, and where Éomer and I were to spend our nights from now on. Then we entered the Golden Hall, which was filled to the brim with guests and family. Guards in their finest armour were placed as an honour guard at the entrance and I could see my family and our friends waiting for me at the far end of the room.

Éomer stepped onto the dais, flanked by Éothain and Gamling. And everybody else in the room disappeared from my view. Éomer, King of Rohan waited for his bride. Dressed in a dark-green, knee-long tunic with gold embroideries and a golden belt – and on his brow the crown of the kings of the Mark. His hair was worn loose and hung over his broad shoulders as always. How could you not want to marry a man like this?

As Ada and I came closer, he stepped down from the dais and took my hand. I looked up into his eyes. They were dark and intense and he smiled warmly at me, obviously catching his breath as he looked at me. "Lothy," he whispered softly – the way he said it told me everything. No, if I ever had been nervous, I was not anymore.

Rohirric wedding ceremonies are not that elaborate. We spoke our vows both in Rohirric and Westron, swearing loyalty, love and fidelity to each other; we promised to live together and to raise any children that may come of the union together. We exchanged rings; on my request Gimli had made a thick, but simple mithril band for Éomer and he gave me a golden band with sunburst symbols engraved in it, matching my necklace. He smiled at me as he let the ring glide onto my finger.

Then my father and Aragorn stepped forward and announced that we were truly man and wife, and Éomer pulled me into his arms claiming my lips in a fashion that left no one in doubt that he had truly waited for this moment a long, long time. I cannot recall the exact duration of the kiss; time stood absolutely still for me, but I do recall that it left us both flushed and out of breath – and it had the crowd cheering loudly and rowdily.

When Éomer finally let me go, grinning cheekily and a bit flushed at me, Gamling stepped onto the dais holding a small chest; he held it towards his king. Éomer held up his hand to silence the crowd and then spoke. "Now that Lothíriel of Dol Amroth has spoken the vows, which makes her my wife one more thing remains to make her Queen of the Mark. Lothíriel, please kneel before me." I did so and Éomer opened the chest and removed from it the crown of the queens of Rohan, a thin and exquisite, unadorned golden circlet.

He looked down at me with love in his hazel eyes and then carefully placed the golden circlet on my head. "Please rise, my love," he said softly and took my hand to help me up.

"Royalty and dignitaries of Rohan, Gondor and Dol Amroth. Behold Lothíriel of Rohan, Queen of the Mark and my wife." Éomer's deep voice rang out between the walls of the Golden Hall. He raised the hand that he held in his to his lips and kissed it. The crowd roared, "Hail, Lothíriel, Queen of the Mark!"

Éomer turned towards me. "Are you ready to meet our people, my queen?" he asked. I nodded and we walked down the dais, through the crowd and out onto the stairs of Meduseld. A large crowd of Rohirrim had gathered. We went to stand on the edge of the stairs and Éomer held my hand, calling out, "Éorlingas! Behold your queen, Lothíriel of Rohan!"

The crowd cheered, and I could feel the warmth streaming towards us. Éomer turned towards me with a devious glint in his eyes. _Certainly he was not going to ----- not in front of his people!_

But he was – and he did. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me so my knees buckled and I gasped for breath – much to the amusement of the Rohirrim present. As he let me go, he looked into my eyes and grinned cheekily as if to say. "You did not believe that I dared, did you?" I smiled and waved to the people – our people.

As we left to join the celebrations in the hall, Éomer addressed the people. "Now, enjoy the celebrations!" He took my arm and led me inside.

As I had been told, the wedding celebrations in Rohan differed quite a lot from celebrations in Gondor, and those that I had attended in Dol Amroth. Loud singing, catcalling and bantering flowed across the room; heavy drinking and eating, speeches --- and most certainly a lot of merrymaking. Aragorn's eyes twinkled as he leaned over to toast us from his place across the table. "I realise how stuffy and sombre Gondorian celebrations must seem to a Rohirrim," he said, "and especially to our friends the hobbits. They certainly seem to be enjoying themselves." He pointed towards the table, where Merry, Pippin and Gimli were enjoying the company of some of Éomer's men and their wives.

According to tradition, the newly married couple were to start the dancing with a traditional dance of Rohan. Leia had taught me the steps with a little help from Amrothos, and I felt fairly confident when Éomer took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. However, I had seen the quantity of wine that my groom had consumed and therefore whispered as he pulled me into his arms, "I do hope that your feet are steady, my Lord."

"Do not worry, my Lady. It will take more than a few goblets of wine to make the feet of a Horse Lord unsteady," he grinned cheekily as he led me in the various turns of the dance, seemingly effortless. When the dance ended, the crowd applauded and we danced yet a couple of dances. After that I was swirled away by Faramir, Éothain, Amrothos, Aragorn, Gamling --- and a number of others, known and unknown. Finally I ended up in the arms of my Ada.

"You make a fine couple," he said, "I am proud of you both. And I am certain that you will be a good queen, my daughter. The people already seem to adore you."

"We shall do our best, Éomer and I, Ada," I said as I squeezed his arm. "Éomer is already doing so well, although he thinks that he is not, and I will do my best to help him."

The evening was rapidly advancing. I was sitting at the main table with a goblet of wine in front of me, relaxing and conversing leisurely with Mélia, Éothain, Arwen and Aragorn. I felt Éomer's hand on my shoulder. "Come," he whispered, "I think that it is time for us to leave."

Éothain looked at us with a knowing grin, "So --- you could not wait anymore, my sovereign?"

"Hold your tongue, marshal – or I shall tell the present company how much patience you showed at your wedding," Éomer grinned. Éothain grinned back and Mélia lit up in a big, enticing smile.

Éomer looked at Aragorn. "I trust that you will understand that I will not stand the ceremonial gatherings at our wedding bed; I know that you had to, and Faramir, too – but I am of the Éothéod, and it is not in our custom to make such a spectacle of taking our wives to bed."

Aragorn grinned at us. "As I said, I wish that I could have celebrated my wedding thus. Go, young friend – and take your wife with you; enjoy your wedding night." He reached over and took his wife's hand and looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, he continued. "Our thoughts will follow you – and we shall keep the fortress here." Éothain and he shared a big grin, and Arwen smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

Éomer pulled me up and slid an arm around my waist. I could feel his hand burn through the fabric of my dress. "Now, wife," he grinned, "are you prepared to make a run for it?"

I giggled. "Most certainly, husband! But do you not believe that we shall be missed?"

"They will not notice, at least not for a while," he said, "and when they do, we will be long gone." He steered me through the crowd, as if headed for another dance, and towards the doors leading out onto the terrace. Gamling had apparently guessed where we were heading and Éomer signalled to him, mouthing, "We are leaving." Gamling nodded, and Cerwyn, who was standing beside her husband, winked encouragingly at us.

We reached the doors and went past the guards. They did not lift an eyelid. Well outside, Éomer took me in his arms. "Phew, what a night. If I had not held back, they would have had me well and truly incapable of performing at all on my wedding night." He grinned as he bent to kiss me. "And now to our wedding bed, my Lady." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me the short distance to a smaller door, leading into the corridor.

The corridor was dark and quiet, and Éomer carried me straight to his bedroom, which was now going to be ours. He kicked open the door and entered. Inside the room he set me down and locked the door behind us. "Just in case," he quipped.

I looked around me. Since I was last inside these rooms, they had changed. The front room, which was to be our sitting room had been refurbished with new curtains, a couple of extra chairs and tapestries. I even recognised some of the things that I had brought from Belfalas. It was no longer a soldier's room. When it had belonged to Théoden, it had been a man's room, simple and functional. I knew that Éowyn had helped her brother transform the room.

Candles were lit, and a small fire burned in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the room. A jug of wine, goblets and a bowl of fruit were placed on a small table, and through the door I could see the big bed, on which the covers were folded down.

Éomer moved up to me. "This is it, Lothy. Now we are finally where we have wanted to be for nearly a year, and I am afraid that it is too late for any regrets," he said huskily as he bent his head to brush his lips over mine.

"Regret?" I asked. "Well, we shall have to see about that, my Lord. If you wake up tomorrow and find me gone, then you know what has happened. But so far I see no reason," I chuckled. "So it is entirely up to you, is it not?"

Éomer laughed heartily. "That is what I call a challenge, but you will find, wife, that I am up to it!"

He released me and reached up to remove his crown. He placed it on the sideboard and then he proceeded to remove the golden circlet from my head and put it beside his. "You looked so beautiful today," he said. "I am proud that a woman like you have consented to be my queen and wife." He leaned over and kissed me.

"And your wedding dress; I thought that one of the Valar had decided to take your place." His hands slid down my back and came to rest on my hips. He crushed me against him.

"Éowyn recommended that I had a nightgown and a matching robe made for you," he murmured against my hair. "But …."

I continued his sentence, "we are in Rohan, not Gondor – and who will need a nightgown, certainly not your wife. Her husband's hands are all that your wife want on her body tonight," I whispered boldly.

"I shall be more than pleased to comply to that wish, my love." Éomer chuckled, holding me very tightly. "May I?" he inquired as he lifted his hands to my hair. I nodded. He removed the clip that held my braids and let his fingers glide through my hair so that it now flowed freely down my back.

"You have the loveliest hair in all of Middle Earth," he breathed.

I shivered, goose pimples breaking out all over me as I felt his hands on my back. Then my hands caught in his hair and I pulled his face down towards mine; I kissed him softly.

"This feels good," I whispered. "Now, where do we go from here?"

Éomer smiled. "Impatient, love?"

"Yes!" I breathed as I started to undo the clasps on his tunic.

"Obviously," he grinned. Soon the tunic fell to the floor and his light undershirt followed, leaving his upper body bare. I inhaled sharply. I had seen him without a shirt before, but still the sight almost left me quite out of breath. Suntanned from his outdoor activities in the early summer sun, with his golden mane over his broad shoulders and light chest hair covering his muscled chest. He was gorgeous and I told him.

He grinned shyly as he started working on the laces on my dress. He opened them deftly. "Have you had much practice?" I inquired and he grinned.

"You could say that." He did not proffer anything more.

Soon the dress came off; Éomer cast it over the back of a chair. Now I was down to my thin slip – and Éomer to his breeches. He sat down in a chair to remove his boots and then rose to pull me against him.

I felt his body against mine. A hot feeling shot through me; I shivered involuntary and let out a whimper. He chuckled low in his throat and reached up to cup my breasts. I slid my hands down to his waist and pressed against him. He laughed softly.

I pulled a little away from him and looked shyly down his body; the hair on his lower abdomen, a little darker than his chest hair led down past his waistband and I could only guess at where it ended. I saw the bulge in his groin and whimpered softly as he pressed me against it again.

"I cannot keep my body from responding to yours, my love, as you well know, you've felt it before," he whispered huskily. "Do not be afraid, I shall not rush things; if you do not want them to happen, just say so." He let his hands glide down my body, until they reached my waist. Then he crushed me to him and he groaned slightly, letting his lips move from my lips to my neck.

I whimpered as I felt his hot mouth against the side of my neck and a hot feeling rushed through me. _What was this; these were feelings like I had never had them before. _I shivered violently, goose pimples breaking out everywhere again, as I felt him move his hands to the hem of my shift pulling it upwards.

I did not prevent him and soon I was left naked with only my husband's glittering dark eyes and his warm hands on me. "You did say that the only thing that you wanted on your body was my hands?" Éomer said as he nuzzled his lips against my ear. His voice was low and husky.

"Yes, I did say that," I whispered back. And then I looked at him, my eyes meeting his. I moved my hands to his waistband; they were shaking but I managed to open his belt, which I let drop to the floor. Then I pulled at the laces and the breeches slipped down his slender hips, pooling around his lower legs.

Éomer stepped out of the breeches and I realised that his arousal was now fully evident. I had seen men without their clothes before at the Houses of Healing and with three brothers, you get to see a little of each – but this was different, it was the man I loved …. and wanted. But I had not seen a full arousal before. I gasped involuntarily.

Éomer held my gaze in his and kissed me. "Do not be afraid, love – but this is what you do to me," he said huskily. He took me by the hand and led me towards our bed. I sat down and he moved so that I ended up on my back beneath him.

"Just where I wanted you," he chuckled. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No, strangely enough I am not," I whispered as I reached up to caress his face and remove the strays of hair that had fallen into his face. He lowered his lips on mine in a searing kiss. I pressed up against him; I was not nervous. Somehow all this seemed quite natural; it was Éomer – and the feelings that I had for him were so strong and sincere that it was as it should be. He moved his lips down to my neck.

"Éomer." I breathed his name. I could feel him smile against my neck, and I bent my head back as I felt him starting to explore the area between my throat and my shoulder. One hand slipped up my body and came to rest on my left breast and then I felt him move further down. His mouth closed over the nipple of my other breast and I whimpered loudly in pleasure.

The hand that had cupped my other breast moved lower, until ….. it moved past my thigh, down to …. . I sucked in my breath. He must have felt my reaction; he raised his head and looked at me. "Lothy, love, what is it?"

"Nothing I suppose …," I stuttered breathlessly, "but what are you doing?

Éomer grinned. "Just trying to please my wife; what did you think that I was doing?" He pulled himself up so that he looked into my eyes. "Am I moving too fast, love? If so, tell me and I will go slower."

I managed to utter a breathless "No."

He kissed me again, slowly and passionately. "Relax, my love, this is for you." And his hand roamed down my body again. I decided that I would do just that, relishing in the touch of his warm hand.

As he kissed my neck and my breasts, his hand moved down between my legs, moving unerringly against the most sensitive part of me and rubbing it gently. I felt a strange sensation and after a while a gush of wetness between my legs. I pressed my body against his hand.

He laughed breathlessly – and moved his hand so that one of his fingers slid into me. He moved it slowly. _Oh heavens!_ All coherent thought disappeared from the sad remains of my brain as I squirmed under his touch, whimpering loudly.

Éomer looked at me; through the hazes I could tell that his eyes were dark and glazed over. "Feel good?" he whispered and I whimpered in reply. _Yes! _He nudged my legs apart and placed himself between them and let his mouth follow where his hands had been. I threw myself back in the pillows, my body arching under his touch. _Oh, Béma_ …… I could not help myself; the most wonderful feeling overtook me and I screamed out his name; my entire body shuddered – and then relaxed.

Éomer lowered his body on mine, covering my mouth with his. "Did I please you, my Lady?" my husband inquired, looking intensely into my eyes.

"Oh, yes!" I breathed, "it was most wonderful ---- was it what I think it was?"

"If I am any judge, then yes," Éomer said. I looked up at him and then smiled a little shyly. I let my hands glide down his chest, fingering his chest hair, resting on his nipples. I tentatively kneaded them as he had done to me, and then lifted myself putting my mouth on one. He moaned softly and whispered. "Go on, love ---- explore me, find out what I like."

I hesitated a moment before I let my hand glide further, over his stomach down to his manhood, and I did so with demurely lowered eyes and burning cheeks. I hesitantly touched him and felt the size, the smooth and silky length. It was hot against my hand, and I became bolder as I heard my husband's reaction and felt him tense under my hands. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up for a passionately hot kiss. "Lothy – please, no more or I will be unable to consummate anything tonight."

"So I am doing it right?" I asked.

"You are doing it very right, love --- and another time I might let you continue," he breathed against my mouth. He rolled me over in his arms so that he lay almost on top of me, one leg between mine. He let his hands glide down my body again; I spread my legs deliberately and he eased down between them. "Will you allow me, my love," he whispered as he lowered his mouth on mine.

"Yes," I breathed, unable to word the feelings that rushed through me. I did not know exactly what they were, but I felt that I wanted …….. something.

"I want you – and I have waited so long for this moment." I felt him against me, prodding and hot. He eased himself into me --- this was the most extraordinary feeling, like nothing else I had ever experienced. I moaned, and he laughed huskily as he trust inside of me. Only slight uneasiness – and nothing else; I realised that they must have been right when we talked about …... my thoughts again slipped away.

Éomer trust inside me; I laughed helplessly as I felt a hot, hot feeling inside me. I whimpered, and Éomer growled and moved further inside me.

I had no sense of the time; it felt like forever as we lay savouring each other's bodies; I squirmed beneath him, arching my back and encircling his waist with my legs as if to draw him further into me. He growled from pleasure. Suddenly I got the feeling that I could not take anymore, it was as if everything inside me and before my eyes burst --- into nothingness. I cried out --- a hoarse, croaking sound that seemed to come from somebody else. Éomer moaned loudly – and he collapsed on top of me, roaring out his release.

For a long, long time we lay shivering, breathing hard until Éomer rolled over on to his back, bringing me with him. He held me against him, as he kissed me softly. "That was the most wonderful experience, I have ever ….. Lothy, I love you – and, thank you for loving me." His dark eyes looked into mine.

I looked at him, without really seeing him – and the first coherent thought that entered my brain was: _So that is what all the fuss is about – what an amazing experience._ I sighed loudly and worded my thoughts and Éomer chuckled, "The fuss? Really, Lothy – _the fuss?_ Is that all you can say?"

I looked intensely at him, raising myself up on one elbow. "You know what I mean. Why is everybody trying so hard to keep us away from doing this? It must be the most wonderful thing that can ever happen between two people, and people in love are ever forbidden to do it until they are married – or at least the women are."

"Yes, it is odd, is it not?" Éomer grinned. "But now we are allowed to do it as much and as often as we want to. In fact, we are encouraged to do so – everybody wants us to produce an heir." He caressed my cheek softly.

"Which is certainly a good thing; how soon can we do it again?" I said teasingly, sending him a coy smile.

"Whoa, my Queen. Give a poor man a moment to recuperate – and to get something to drink." Éomer got up and walked over to the table where the wine stood. I lay back in bed, pulling a sheet over me and admired him as he stood in the candlelight, pouring wine into two goblets. My tall, handsome husband; his hair tousled from our lovemaking – and obviously not at all intimidated by the fact that he was naked.

He grinned cheekily at me as he was returning to the bed carrying two goblets. He set them down on the small table beside the bed and jumped into bed with me. He leaned over to kiss me. "You are looking absolutely lovely, my Queen – now that you are now longer a virgin," he grinned, letting his tongue slide sensually over my lower lip.

He reached over and took the goblets, handing me one. He sat up against the headboard and pulled me up against him. I took one sip and moved closer. He kissed me again, licking the wine off my lips. "Um, what an entirely nice way to taste the wine," he said. I let my fingers caress his chest, looking up at him, my eyes demurely lowered and my voice in a purr. "Éomer?"

"Umm," he replied, groaning contently as he obviously savoured the feeling of my hands.

"Éomer, have you had many women?"

Éomer looked at me, one eyebrow raised – obviously in slight shock. "Lothy – that is really not something that a new bride is supposed to ask her husband, especially not on her wedding night. But – then when were you ever conventional? Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I would like to know how I compare to those women, being so inexperienced. Please, Éomer. I am not jealous – just curious."

He groaned. "Just what every newly wed man would like to do, telling his bride about the women, he has known in his life."

I put a finger on his lips, "Just this once, Éomer – and then I shall never ask you again, I promise."

Éomer looked at me, "I would like you to know, you please me just fine; you are all the woman I will ever want or need, my love. Trust me."

He took my hand and kissed it; then he continued with a deep sigh, as he realised that I would not let go of the subject. He knew me too well by now. "Being the king's nephew, I have had my share of offers. I believe that Théodred perhaps was more in demand, but still – I had plenty. On my sixteenth birthday, Théodred decided that this was the perfect time to introduce me into manhood – and he took me to --- a brothel, where he had bought a wench for me as my birthday gift. She introduced me – so to speak – and I went there a few times afterwards, mostly when we returned from patrols. Then I met Fréya, and I loved her so much that I stayed faithful to her."

He paused and took a sip of his wine. Then he sent me a lopsided, slightly embarrassed smile, kissed my hair and continued. "After Fréya died, I did not fall in love again for a very, very long time – in fact not until I met a certain very, very lovely princess from Dol Amroth with eyes the colour of the sea." He leaned over and kissed me.

I caressed his cheek. "But what about in between – do not tell me that you have stayed celibate ever since – until this very night? You forget that I have brothers, who are also soldiers! I do know something about how men behave."

"Did I say that?" Éomer grinned a bit sheepishly at me. "No, I did not. I have had my share of tumbles. I am not very proud of it – nor of the way that I treated these women; release and diversion that is what I needed them for….."

"Were they only paid women?" I asked bluntly.

Éomer sent me a curious look. "Oh, I keep forgetting, being Amrothos' sister you are bound to know such things."

He grimaced. "No, not all of them – but never here from Edoras, nor from the royal household. Uncle used to say that he did not want his son or his nephew taking advantage of their position to bed the kitchen maids. I have made this a principle, although several of them have thought that they could bring me out of my loneliness. There might have one or two wenches from the villages that we stayed in during our patrols, though. You need not worry that you will meet any of my 'conquests' - and trust me – since I met you and fell in love with you I have shared my bed with no one," he said, as his hand caressed my arm.

I contemplated what he had told me. I did not feel jealous. I knew that I had been on dangerous ground asking such questions, but I had had to know. I wanted matters settled between us before we started our married life. I told Éomer as much. He nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he said. Then he set down his goblet and removed mine as well. He took me in his arms. "Lothy, my love. I trust that you believe it when I say that none of these women has meant anything to me. I have never felt anything like what I felt with you just now. Lothy, I am yours – heart, mind, body and soul."

I kissed him softly. "I know."

He held me at arm's length and looked into my eyes. I could tell that there was something he wanted to ask me. "Lothy, I know that you had been with no man before me, but there must have been suitors – or perhaps somebody you loved?"

I took a deep breath. I understood why he had asked. Obviously he still wanted to be absolutely sure that I loved him – and only him. And I realised that this had been my reason for asking him about the women before me as well.

"Yes, there have been plenty of suitors; as a princess of Dol Amroth I was prey to most of the noblemen – young or old – and rich merchants of Dol Amroth and Gondor, all of them seeking their fortune, I suppose – as well as the honour of being the son-in-law of the Prince of Dol Amroth. You have met one or two of them."

I paused for a moment. "A couple of the younger I admit that I found slightly attractive, and I have had any number of crushes on my brothers' friends. In spite of the well-known Gondorian sense of propriety, I admit that some of them I have also kissed in secluded corners, but that is about it. To most of them, I was fiercely independent and outspoken – too much so, actually - and admit it, my love, not all men like that in a women."

Éomer grinned. I looked fondly at him and caressed his cheek. "But not until I met someone who was entirely different from the men I grew up with, did I fall truly in love. A tall, blond soldier of Rohan with the darkest eyes, I have ever seen."

"I am glad," Éomer said as he pulled me closer in. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I snuggled in closer. He started caressing my body again and soon he fulfilled my wish, repeating his actions of before.

Afterwards he just held me in his arms, and soon I could tell from his even breathing that he had fallen asleep. No wonder. It had been a long day for both of us. I closed my eyes, and soon I fell asleep, too.

When next I opened my eyes, I felt completely bewildered. Where was I? Then I looked around me, took in the room – and saw my wedding dress slung across the back of a chair, my discarded slip and Éomer's clothes, which were lying in a bundle on the floor. I felt a movement beside me, turned my head and looked into my husband's smiling eyes.

"Slept well?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep – and perhaps desire?

"Yes, thank you – and you, my Lord?" I smiled at him.

"Very well. I must have fainted at some point, because the last thing I remember is that you told me that you were in love with a tall, blond soldier of Rohan with dark eyes. Who is this man? Do I know him?" he inquired teasingly as he moved closer and I felt his hands on me under the covers.

"Oh, I think that you might." I breathed. "If I am not mistaken, he is trying to take advantage of his wife right now …… if you keep doing that, Sire, I must say that you asked for it – you might regret it."

"I do not regret anything," Éomer chuckled as he claimed my lips. When he ended the kiss, he groaned. "I aim to take advantage of you as often as I can – and most certainly this morning before anybody gets the idea to come and fetch us for breakfast."

Then he kissed me again. And then it took a while before any of us concentrated on anything but pleasing each other. I found that making love was something that came very natural; at least my body reacted very naturally to my husband's touch – and I was beginning to find out what pleased him as well, as he encouraged me to experiment.

---ooo000ooo---

The sun shone warmly into the room when we finally surfaced again. "I have a feeling that we had better get up and get dressed; it is customary in Rohan to wake up the newly wed couple and take them to breakfast. I know Gamling and Éothain well enough to know that they will not let this opportunity slip, nor will Aragorn. Get up, wife!" he said, slapping me gently on my bottom. I stuck out my tongue at him and dived into the covers, pretending to be offended.

Chuckling he rolled over, placed a kiss on my shoulder and then swung his long legs out of bed. He picked up his clothes and went into the small, adjacent room, which was some sort of combined dressing and washroom. I heard him whistle.

I stretched and then decided to get up as well. I had a humming feeling all over my body – from our lovemaking I suppose. It was a good feeling, I decided. I smiled as I picked up my slip and my wedding gown. I hung up the gown in the closet, found a dress and a slip and then went into the dressing room.

Éomer was washing when I came in. At first he looked a bit stunned, but then he grinned. "I suppose that I have to get used to having somebody else in here with me," he said. I went over to him and slipped my arms around him.

"I suppose that we both shall have to get used to a lot of things, but I will have no difficulties being around you," I said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

Then I went over to the other basin, poured in water and started washing myself. Éomer looked at me with a tender smile, which soon turned devilish. "Ah, a most inspiring sight, I must say." He moved towards me.

"Oh, no you do not," I protested. "You said it yourself, we have to get dressed."

"I know I did, but they will just have to wait until we are finished," he grinned as he pulled me into his arms, lifting me and pinning me against the wall. What could I do but succumb and let him have his way? So that is what I did. He slid into me with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Through the last throes of our passion and our heavy breathing we heard the knock on the outer door. "Go away," Éomer growled as he lowered me to the floor.

"We thought that you might want some breakfast now." We heard Gamling's voice and the chuckling of at least two other persons outside the door. "Considering the activities you have – ahem – been excelling in."

Éomer groaned against my neck. "Well, I suppose that we shall have to comply."

I giggled. "Yes, my Lord. And will you now allow me to finish what I was doing?"

He grinned, lowered me carefully to the floor and gave me a rather chaste kiss. "Of course."

"We shall be joining you shortly," he growled loudly, "now go away!"

We finished washing and dressing. The dress code did not call for anything specific for the morning after the wedding, so we just dressed casually in light fabrics, it was summer and the weather was warm. I brushed my hair and braided it.

Éomer tied his hair back with a leather thong, as he usually did for riding. He took my hand and led me out of the door and down the corridor. Before he opened the door leading into the hall, he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked through the doors.

Smiling faces welcomed us – and any number of rowdy remarks. Éomer just grinned and answered for the both of us that yes, we had indeed had a good night; yes, we had slept well; and no, he had no intentions whatsoever of going into details. To this, my father remarked dryly that he was most grateful.

After breakfast, my brothers, Faramir and Aragorn hauled Éomer away saying that he could probably do with a bit of fresh air – and perhaps a ride. That is if he felt like sitting on a horse? Otherwise they would be most happy to provide him with a cart ----- and perhaps a cushion to sit on. My husband shook his head at their friendly banter, saying that they should remember that a horse lord would be able to ride under any conditions – and telling my youngest brother that he had better remember this; some day soon it would be his turn. The men left us under much laughter and bantering, and the other women and I went for a walk in the garden.

Éowyn came up and took my arm. "You look radiantly happy, Lothy," she said, "I trust that my brother was no disappointment to you?"

I smiled. "Certainly not. I do believe that he is all that I shall ever want for."

Éowyn chuckled. "I know. I feel the same way about Faramir." Her face shone with a new glow that had never been there before. It was evident that my cousin made her very happy, indeed. But there was something else, too? I hugged her; I was most pleased to have her as a sister-in-law, having no sisters myself. True we would be far apart in our everyday life, but there would be letters – and visits whenever we could. I told her as much as she was hugging me back.

Cerwyn and Mélia came up to us. Mélia was carrying her youngest daughter on her arm and the oldest clung to her skirt.

Cerwyn smiled at me. "You could tell a mile away that our king made you happy this night, both from his sheepish grin and your happy face." She chuckled. "But – then men of Rohan do live up to their reputation."

Éowyn looked at her and then said dryly. "Aye - or so they say. And I can tell that Gamling has also been busy, or am I mistaken. Is it not so that you are expecting again?"

Cerwyn smiled. "Indeed, and I would so like to have a daughter this time. Three boisterous sons are more than enough."

We all congratulated her. I held my arms out, asking Mélia if I could hold her daughter for a while. She handed me the babe, a beautiful little girl with red hair and Éothain's grey eyes. The little girl gurgled and sent me a gummy smile, waving her little arms in the air. She was now seven months old, having been born shortly before Éowyn's wedding.

Holding the little girl in my arms made me wonder what it would be like having a child of my own; Éomer's child. Arwen must have guessed my thoughts; she smiled at me. "It will be your turn sooner than you know." And Mélia chuckled as she relieved me of her daughter. "Did I not tell you once that Rohirrim do not waste their time once they are home?"

Éowyn snorted. "And as Lothy said, neither do men of Gondor."

I looked at my sister-in-law. "Éowyn, do you mean that ….. is this true? When?"

Éowyn smiled. "In the autumn. The heir of Ithilien will be born when the autumn comes."

Arwen smiled her enigmatic smile. "And so will the heir of Gondor."

"Why have you not told me before?" I enquired.

Éowyn grinned. "I wanted to be sure before I told you – and besides your wedding to my illustrious older brother was the main event, was it not? The other news could come later."

I embraced both my friends, and Éowyn grinned even more. "And now my big brother will have to hurry up if my child is to have a cousin to play with."

I blushed. If the Valar would make it possible for me to conceive, I was quite sure that Éomer would waste no time to comply, that is if last night – and this morning - was anything to judge by.

The others laughed at my blushing face. Arwen caressed my cheek. "I am sure that the Valar will grant you this ere long," she said softly.

The men came back from their ride, as we were sitting on the terrace overlooking Edoras watching the people of the city going back and forth with their daily duties and life.

I watched Éomer dismount and lead Firefoot into the stables, and my heart skipped a beat seeing him. Fréalin came out onto the terrace. "Seeing that the king and his guests have returned, I shall tell the maids to lay the table for the midday meal, my Lady," she said.

I nodded. "A good idea, Fréalin. I think that they will be hungry by now. We shall be there shortly. And – will you ask someone to provide some hot water and towels for the king and his guests?" I smiled at her and received a smile back.

"Certainly, my Lady," the housekeeper said.

"She likes you, you know," Éowyn said. I knew that; during the time I had spent at Edoras I had seen much proof of that, and I truly was starting to feel comfortable with the older woman, although she still made me nervous at times because she was so capable.

We entered the hall and sat down at the table, waiting for our men to join us. The doors opened and Éomer entered as the first. His eyes sought mine, and not for the first time I realised that all and everybody else disappeared. However crowded the room might be, it made no difference, I would only see him. I snapped for breath.

I pulled myself together, remembering who and where I was. "Please," I said to our guests, "please sit down. You must be hungry after your ride, my Lords."

Éomer sat down by my side and took my hand as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Hungry, yes – but mostly for you."

My father, who had finally emerged from a walk with one of Éomer's older marshals, Erkenbrand, smiled at me from his seat across the table from us. "You look well and happy, my daughter. But then – I expected nothing else."

We ate our meal, chatting and laughing. It was good being in the company of friends and family, but I longed to be alone with my husband. As it were, we did not get to spend time alone together until late in the evening, because Éomer's advisors trapped him, wanting to get a number of matters settled. "And this day after my wedding!" the king sighed as he left us to join his council.

In the evening we had another feast, more modest that the one of our wedding day, but we still had to be the hosts. We were both exhausted when we entered our bedroom – after all we had not had that much sleep the previous night. But we were young, and exhaustion was no barrage to lovemaking, although we did fall into a deadly sleep afterwards.

The days went by; we took our guests for outings in the countryside; bathing in the river – still freezingly cold as it was fed from the mountain streams. We had small tournaments and competitions and all too soon it was time for our guests to leave us. The first to leave were the noblemen and dignitaries of Gondor and Rohan; and then Arwen and Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas – then the hobbits, and finally Éowyn, Faramir and the rest of my family.

Seven days later we stood on the stairs of Meduseld waving to my family – and then we were alone. Well, almost that is; we still had faithful friends close by, but now people did not constantly surround us. The marshals and their wives had their own homes in Edoras, and retired there when their presence was not mandatory.

It was sad to see our friends and family go, but we actually rejoiced in having some time to ourselves – as little as it was. When we had seen my family off, and the heavy doors closed behind us, Éomer scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

Of course we had had time to ourselves, even with our guests around. The nights, of course – and Éomer had surprised me at times pulling me into dark corners, kissing me fervently and telling me how much he wanted me – and showing me, too. On one occasion we had even ended up in the stables, which was actually not very dignified behaviour when you are king and queen of a country. But we were only human, very much in love – and very much newly wed.

A couple of times we had even managed to sneak off and take a ride across the plains – and had usually ended up in the grass somewhere by the river. Most of the time, when Éothain found out that we had left on our own, he had sent a guard after us, but they had been most discreet and had kept at a distance.

Most of our people found it quite amusing that we could not keep our hands off each other. My father furrowed his brow, but as nobody else seemed to mind, he kept his tongue – barely I could tell. After all, what could he do? We were married and the rulers of a sovereign nation. With different views on propriety than Gondor I might add – and at least without the double standards.

In Gondor, it would never do that newly wed kings and queens disappeared in the middle of the afternoon – or even held hands openly, let alone kiss. I had already seen how the women of Rohan took leave of their men when they went on patrols; a display of both love and passion, which came quite natural.

This afternoon in our bedroom, Éomer made slow and passionate love to me. The windows were open and the scent of flowers and summer streamed into our room, as did the everyday noises of the city and the court.

As we lay afterwards, my head resting against his chest, I asked my husband whether he was aware that his sister was expecting?

"Oh, yes," he chuckled and I could feel the resonance in his chest. "Oh, yes – Faramir told me ---- and Aragorn, too. Once these two knew that they were going to be fathers, they were not able to hold their tongues. I gather that you knew about Arwen, too?"

"Aye, she told me. But I am really disappointed of you men. You are no better than women when it comes to gossip!" I giggled as I felt his hands grabbing me.

"Are you calling us gossips?" my husband chuckled. "Do you really think that we would hold our tongues and abstain from bragging, once we knew that our efforts had been successful. I certainly would not be able to; I would shout it from the rooftop if I knew that I was going to be a father." Then he lifted himself so that he could look me in the eyes. "Are you …?"

I blushed a bit. "No – that is I do not think so – yet. Although it has not been for lack of trying, my Lord."

Éomer sat up in bed. "Lothy, I would like nothing better than to have a son and heir, but if you feel that it is too soon, you must say so – and I will ….."

I looked at him. "No – it would be quite natural, and I would never dream of …. you know. We shall have the children that the Valar will grant us. And besides, we cannot stop now; Éowyn's child should have somebody close to its age for a cousin – and Arwen's for a friend."

"Does that mean that you require my efforts right now, my Lady? Because I would most willingly oblige?" Éomer grinned cheekily and begun pulling me down to him.

"No – no, Éomer – I am sure that you would and could ……, but I believe that it is time that the citizens of Edoras saw their king and queen. Take me for a walk around the city and tell me of your favourite places," I said, wriggling out of his grip.

He looked almost disappointed. "I suppose that I must succumb to your wish, my Lady. But trust me --- you shall not get away so easily tonight." He grinned and sent me a devilish look from his hazel eyes. "I believe that I shall take you to visit Gamling ---- perhaps his litter will cure you of any premature thoughts of having children."

"I have met his boys, thank you. I happen to think that compared to my brothers they are extremely well behaved. And – according to Fréalin they are no worse than you and Éothain were when you were younger." I chuckled as I saw his face.

"Hm, I must teach those, who know me well, not to speak treason. After all, I am the king." Éomer said as he rolled me over and gave me a quick, but fervent kiss. "Then – if that is what you want, then get up woman!" Then he rolled out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. I threw a pillow at him, which he ducked deftly.

"Lothy, you might consider changing some of your wild ways before we have children. You would not set a bad example for them, now would you?" he enquired with a big grin, which I could not help reciprocating. And once more I rejoiced in the fact that I had found a husband like Éomer.

I must have been daydreaming. I was startled by a knock on the door and a voice saying. "Mother, please --- both father and Elfwine are growing impatient. What in all of Middle Earth is keeping you?"

One of my twin daughters, recently married to one of my husband's young marshals, came through the door. Ciera had always been the gentler of my two eldest daughters, not as fiery tempered and mouthy as her sister – or her mother for that matter. "I cannot keep them at bay much longer, mother," she complained.

"I believe that all these wedding preparations got me dreaming," I smiled.

"What did you dream of, mother?" my daughter asked.

"Oh, I just got thinking of the time when I met your father – and fell in love with him. And of our wedding." I looked at my daughter's face, which lit up in a big smile.

"That is understandable, mother – but really, you know what your eldest son and your husband are like."

I chuckled. "Oh, yes – I can imagine. They are both stomping around like prime stallions of Rohan. I remember that your aunt told me that your father did. Just let me finish my hair – and put on the accursed crown, then I will be ready."

Ciera put the finishing touches to my hair, which I wore up for the occasion, as I was supposed to look like a proper mother-in-law and queen. Just as she was reaching for the queen's golden circlet to put it on my head, a well-known figure burst into our bedroom. The king, my husband!

"Béma's Balls, woman. What is keeping you? Your son is getting as impatient as Firefoot was before a battle. If you do not come soon, I am afraid that he will just grab Celebrian and elope with her!" My husband's hazel eyes shone with mirth. "Let me do that." He took the circlet from his daughter and placed it on my head with the ease of long time's practice.

"Get up, wife. I want to look at you!" I rose to stand before my husband. I could see that his eyes turned dark. Even after so many years of marriage ….

"Go to your husband," he said to our daughter, who giggled. She knew her parents – obviously.

Éomer took me in his arms and kissed me – as fiercely as he had done in his youth. "Béma, you are beautiful; you are well worth waiting for."

"Let us hope that our son thinks so as well." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"What kept you, Lothy? You are not ill, are you? You have been working so hard to get everything ready." Éomer looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Ill – no, I am not that old; a bit tired perhaps. I was up late last night." I said.

"I know; our bed turned cold as I waited for you," my husband growled.

"Aye, and my husband slept when I finally got to bed. He must be getting old. No, I just came to think about our wedding day – and the time when we met." I said, leaning my head against his chest.

He held me close. "I remember – the first time I saw you. At the Houses of Healing. I was devastated because I had just found Éowyn believing her dead, and you seemed a dream to me. And you gave me hope when we marched on the Black Gate."

I nodded. "Yes, and I wanted to kiss you – from the first time I saw you. You had the darkest eyes I had ever seen."

I took a step back. Even now when Éomer was in his fifty-sixth year, and perhaps was a bit sturdier than he had been in his youth, he was still an attractive man – at least to me. His hair was not without silver, neither was his beard, but his young riders still had to put in a considerable effort to beat him.

Our lovemaking might not be as fiery or as frequent as in our youth, but I had no reason to complain and had never had. Six children we had to show for it. And there might have been more, I had also lost a couple – from worrying and working too hard. Éomer had been called away more than once to fight alongside Aragorn to secure the peace in Middle Earth; I had the lines in my face that told this tale.

But I could tell from my husband's eyes that I was still as attractive to him as I had been in our youth. I looked into them; they were still as youthful – and dark – as ever. I reached up to caress his cheek. "I have loved you for so long," I said softly.

"Hopefully you still do," he said, grinning devilishly. "Now, if you are ready, my Lady, let us join our young stallion. He is stomping around, eagerly awaiting to say his vows to the lady of his choosing," He kissed me and whispered against my lips, "and if he is anything like me – which I believe that he is – he is waiting just as impatiently to bed her as I was to bed you."

I kissed him back, "Mm, I seem to recall – now stop stalling, my Lord. I am as ready as I shall ever be to become a mother-in-law again." And we went out the door, hand in hand to meet with our family.

Our children grinned and greeted us, except for our eldest son, the heir to the throne of Rohan. He furrowed his brow – something that made him look extremely like his father, shook his dark blonde mane of hair and hissed nervously. "What ever took you so long, mother?"

I looked at him and said teasingly. "Nervous are we, my darling?"

His siblings chuckled. His married sisters, Ciera and the Crown Princess of Gondor, Théodwyn; his younger brother Haldred, who would be married soon – and the youngest and the wildest: Bronwyn and Théodred were watching their big brother with loving and teasing smiles.

The bride's brother – Aragorn's eldest son and heir - Eldarion chuckled. "'Wine, stop fretting – you shall be married! What is the rush? Celebrian is not running anywhere; she will wait for you until the end of time!"

Éomer chuckled. "Now – stop this; and let us get it over with. I am sure that Aragorn is getting mightily tired of his daughter as well." Éomer and I headed the procession with our son, as we entered the Great Hall, where the guests were waiting.

Éomer and I watched our son, the next King of Rohan speak his vows to the Princess of Gondor. They were looking at each other as if there were no one else in the room and I smiled as I saw the look in my son's dark eyes. I knew that look. I had seen it often in the eyes of his father – and as I turned and looked at my husband, I saw it again, just as I had seen it all those years ago; we were thinking exactly the same. Our son and his bride would be as happy as we had been – and still were.

Dark eyes looked lovingly at me and I smiled.


End file.
